Love, School,& Randomness
by TriniPrincess
Summary: Kori is new to Jump City and on her first day at Jump City High she meets Richard Grayson. It seems as though its love at first sight but will Richard's playboy past ruin his new relationship? Sorry I suck at summaries lol anyway this is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy Rob/Star, BB/Raven, Cyborg/Bumblebee AU
1. Love at first sight

**This is my first fan fiction story so please review and let me know what you think of it! :) Here are some of the characters that are in the story**

**Richard 'Dick' Grayson- Robin**

**Kori Anders-Starfire**

**Victor 'Vic' Stone- Cyborg**

**Garfield 'Gar' Logan- Beast Boy**

**Rachel Roth - Raven**

**Barbara Gorden- Batgirl**

**Kitten Moth- Kitten**

**Xavier Red- Red X**

**Karen 'Bee' Beecher- Bumblebee**

**Komi Anders- Blackfire**

**Anyway here is chapter 7 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 1: School Day

"Kori Sweetheart! It's time for school" My mom yells.

My name is Kori Anders and it's my first day at Jump City High School today. My dad got a great new job here in the city so we moved here. I jump out of bed, shower and head to my closet to pick out what I'm gunna wear for the first day. I decide to wear a purple tank top with dark blue jeggings. I put on my favorite gladiator sandals and head downstairs. My brother Ryan is already sitting at the table eating breakfast while my mom stands at the stove.

"Morning sweetie!" My mom says while she hands me a plate of pancakes and eggs ,"Don't you look lovely for your first day".

"Thanks Mom", I sit down to eat and try to smile but I'm pretty sure my smile looks more like a grimace. I gobble down my breakfast and drink a glass of orange juice and start to get up from the table.

"Well I'm gunna go ahead and leave now don't want to be late on the first day! Bye Mom, By Ry!" I head out the door before they can reply.

I head toward my 2002 Acura and start driving toward school. _'Maybe this day won't be so bad'_ I say to myself the drive to school is only 15 minutes. However that thought soon exits my mind when I drove into the high school parking lot. This place was huge! The school looked more like a college than a high school. There were tons of students standing in the courtyard near the front entrance I stare in awe at the front entrance with its huge windows and brick buildings. I finally park my car and head toward the front entrance navigating my way through the swarms of students.

I enter the lobby with its shiny floors and big class window. I see a sign that reads 'Front Office' and walk toward the front desk "Hi I'm Kori Anders, I'm a new student and wanted to pick up my schedule".

"Ah Welcome Miss Anders, let me get that for you", The secretary reaches in the file cabinet ,"Here you go! and Welcome to Jump City High School".

I start to look at my schedule happily and see that they put me in mostly AP classes. _Ok my first class is in A hall room 106_. I turn the corner and run smack into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" the other person says

"Sorry I… ", And there before me is the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. He has black spiked hair, a red shirt with blue jeans, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen,

"Sorry...I...um ... I didn't mean to I was just trying to find my way to my next class"_ Gosh he is gorgeous! He must think I'm some tongue tied idiot._

He chuckles, "It's ok especially since I bumped into someone as pretty as you" I start to blush and he cocks an eyebrow "You must be new here my name is Richard Grayson but everyone calls me Dick",he smiles and my heart starts to melt.

"Nice to meet you Richard, I'm Kori Anders" I stick my hand out for him to shake it and he kisses it instead

"Well it's nice to meet you Kori... do you need help finding your class?"

"YES!" I say a little too enthusiastically and he smiles and takes my schedule out of my hand.

"Well we have almost the same schedule so I guess we better go to our next class", he says with a smile and hands me my schedule.

"Yea don't want to be late on the first day", I say nervously as we start heading down the hall together.

_'Maybe this school won't be so bad after all_' I think to myself.

**Sooooo what did you think please review, follow favorite, or all 3 lol ! :)**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	2. Hallway Fiasco

**A/N : Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! It means a lot, anyway here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 2: Hallway Fiasco

I walk down the hall with Richard by my side and I can't help but sneak glances at him now and then. Gosh he is good-looking! I feel butterflies in my stomach when I'm around him and a tingle in my skin as we casually brush shoulders as we are walking down the hall. As I sneak another glance I notice he is looking at me too I blush and look away and pick up my pace and walk through the door to the classroom.

All eyes stare at me and Richard as we enter. I mean, I know I'm the new kid and should expect this but you think they would know when to look away. I squirm uncomfortably and avert my eyes at their gazes. Richard places a reassuring hand against the small of my back and guides me into the classroom. And I see a girl with blonde hair and dressed in all pink narrows her eyes. Richard guides me to the back of the classroom to sit down at two empty desks and everyone turns and looks away. A student in front of us turns around to speak to Richard and me.

"Yo Dick! who's your new friend", a tall African-American boy with an athletic build says.

"This is Kori Anders, we kind of ran into each other in the hallway this morning" ,I start to blush at the memory, "Kori this is my friend Victor Stone", Richard says.

"Nice to meet you little lady!" He reaches out to shake my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you as well", I shake his hand and smile. I can tell we are going good friends. Victor seems very nice.

"Alright my duckies! Welcome to Biotechnology!" the teacher with red hair, and a British accent says," Now it's time to take roll"

"Victor"

"Here!"

"Johnny"

"Here "a boy with spiky hair and eyeliner says.

"Kitten"

"Whatever" A girl with blond hair, and dressed in all pink says in a bored voice.

"Richard"

"Here" Richard answers.

"Garfield Logan?"

No answer

"Garfield Logan?" still no answer, "Well since Mr. Logan has failed to grace us with his presence I guess we will-"

"I'M HERE!" a boy with spiky green hair and pointy ears wearing a black shirt and jeans comes bursting through the classroom door.

"Sorry I was late ummm my car broke down", He says unsure.

"Just take a seat Mr. Logan", The Teacher says looking very annoyed.

Garfield navigates his way to the back of the classroom and takes a seat next to Victor.

"Hey guys…dude! Who's the new chick?" he asks and wiggles an eyebrow at me.

I giggle, "I'm Kori Anders", I say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kori, I'm Garfield but everyone calls me Gar especially the ladies", he says and winks at me.

I giggle again and Richard looks at Gar annoyed and smacks Gar in the back of the head as the teacher continues taking roll.

"Well it looks as though we have a new student...Kori Anders?" The teacher says.

"Here", I answer.

"Ah Mrs. Anders, I'm Mr. Mod your biotech teacher, Welcome to Jump City High!" Mr. Mod says.

_'How many times am I going to hear that today?, Geez',_ I think to myself.

"Thank you Mr. Mod", I answer politely.

"Sooo Gar what's your real excuse for coming to class late," Richard ask curiously.

"I was uhh up playing Mega Monkey's 2 last night but more importantly Mega Monkey's 3 comes out tonight at midnight!", Gar says excitedly.

"NO WAY! We have to go to the mall!" Victor exclaims.

"Ugh why am I friends with you two", Richard says he rolls his eyes.

"Cuz no one else would put up with your spiky playboy ass!" Victor says as he high-fives Gar.

"Umm Playboy?" I turn toward Richard and ask confused.

"It's nothing Kori", Richard says as he averts his gaze away from me.

The rest of class was pretty boring. We just mostly went over the syllabus and did inventory on the lab equipment. I zone out thinking about Victor's comment about Richard being a playboy. Sure Richard is good-looking, but he seems too nice to be a playboy. I glance at him across the classroom trying to organize the test tubes but failing miserably I giggle and walk over to him.

"Need some help?" I ask and he smiles, "Yea that would be great" he says relieved.

I start organizing the test tubes on the rack and I notice Richard staring at me while I work.

I reach up to try to place the test tube on the cabinet but it's too high and I can't reach.

"Here let me get that for you", Richard says as he comes up behind me and takes the test tube rack out of my hand. His lips brush my ear and I feel the tingle sensation again.

"Umm thanks", I say shyly I could practically feel my face getting redder and redder as I think of his lips.

He chuckles, "It's no problem... You look really cute when you blush", he says and I begin to blush even more.

The bell rings and I begin to walk to my next class, Chorus.

"Well goodbye Richard", I start to gather my books and put them in my backpack.

"Bye Kori...But I'll see you at lunch right?" Richard asks.

"Yes, I would love to Richard", I reply with a smile.

"Great See ya soon Kori", Richard gives me a smile that makes me melt.

* * *

_'Next class Chorus'_ I think to myself. I'd been singing since I was 4 years old and excited to join the Jump City High School Chorus. I read online that they get superiors each time they went to festival.

I wonder down the hall and SMACK! A blur of blonde hair and an all pink outfit slams into me.

"Watch where you're going you BITCH!" the girl who I know realizes is Kitten exclaims in an annoying squeaky baby like voice.

I get up and dust myself off and reply, "YOU RAN INTO ME! Maybe if you wouldn't wear those stripper heels you be able to walk around like a normal person!"I yell.

"Oooooh", the students in the hallway say in awe.

Kitten glares down at her platform glass heels shoes and screeches in my face, "NO ONE TALKS TO KITTEN LIKE THAT! YOU HEAR ME NO ONE!" She shoves me in the shoulder hard and then walks through the hall.

A girl in all black with purple hair and a gem on her forehead walks up to me.

"You just stood up to Kitten Moth, no one has ever done that", She says.

"Well it's about time that someone does", I reply.

"Well I think it's great you did, Hi I'm Raven Roth", She replies.

"Hi I'm Kori Anders", I reply with a warm smile. I look at Rachel she seems very shy, but nice.

"So Kori, where is your next class?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Umm ...Chorus Room E25 I think", I reply unsure.

"I'm in chorus too! I mostly am there to help the Mr. Rocket play the piano though, I can show you the way if you want", Rachel says

I smile,"Thanks Rachel That would be great", I say.

_'At least one good thing came out of this Kitten hallway fiasco I think I have made a new friend'_ I smile and think to myself.

**A/N: I was in Chorus for 4 years at my high school so I decided to put that in the story. Our chorus got straight superiors from all the judges each year which is the highest score you can get at the LGPE, or large group performance evaluation also known as festival. Anyway i'm working on chapter 3 so hopefully I will be done tomorrow. **

** Sooo what did you think please review, favorite, subscribe, or all 3 lol :) **

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	3. Sight Reading

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the positive reviews, and subscriptions, favorites, and follows! It means a lot And a special thanks to Guest for your review, I can't PM you so I decided to thank you know lol Anyway I wasn't going to post this chapter until tmrw but all the positive reviews from everyone made me want to post it today :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song Beautiful by Christina Aguilera **

Chapter 3: Sight Reading

Rachel and I enter the classroom chatting a bit about ourselves. Rachel seems really cool we both like poetry and books and make plans to go to the bookstore later after school.

"Settle down class and take your seats!" Mr. Rocket yells over the chatter of students.

Everyone takes their seats while I stand near the piano unsure of where to sit. Mr. Rocket notices me standing around awkwardly.

"Ah you must be Mrs. Anders; Welcome to Jump City High it's a pleasure to have you join our Bell Dolce Class!" Mr. Rocket says.

_'Seriously? Are all the teachers programmed to say that'_ I think to myself.

"Thank you Mr. Rocket I'm happy to be here", I smile and answer back politely.

"Now, Our chorus class is divided into voice parts soprano, 2nd soprano , and altos, I'll just need you to sing a bit so I can decided which voice part to place you in so if you would please BEGIN!" Mr. Rocket commands.

I'm a little taken back, since I wasn't ready to sing a solo on my first day of class. I take a deep breath and begin to sing

_Every day is so wonderful_

_Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then, I get insecure_

_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

I finish singing and the class is silence and staring at me in awe.

"That was AMAZING!" says with enthusiasm, "Your tone was absolutely beautiful! Well done Mrs. Anders, well done" Mr. Mod starts to applaud and Rachel smiles at me from the piano.

"Well Mrs. Anders, I believe I will place you with the sopranos, and again well done", Mr. Rocket says.

"Thanks", I smile and head toward the left of the classroom with the rest of the sopranos.

I start to hear whispers around me as I take my seat.

"I hear that's Dick's newest slut, I bet they've done it already", A girl says.

"Yea and I heard she beat up Kitten in the hallway because Kitten walked in on them doing it in the janitor's closet", Another girl replies.

My mouth is agape at these crazy rumors, where do people get this stuff from? I've been here less than a day and it seems like I've gained a reputation for a lifetime

"Don't let those whores bother you there just jealous", An African-American girl wearing yellow and black with a hairstyle of two buns on her head says to me.

"Thanks", I try to smile but those girls were saying still hurt.

"I'm Bee by the way", She smiles and shakes my hand and I smile back at her warmly.

"I'm Kori, nice to meet you",I reply.

* * *

Chorus was pretty much a blur we went over another syllabus and did some sight-reading (UGH). The bell rings and as I look at my schedule and realize I have math next. I start to gather my books and walk to put my folder back in the file cupboard when none other than Richard walks in the class room.

"Richard?" I exclaim "What are you doing here?"

"Umm I'm in chorus too, remember when I said we had almost the same schedule? well I'm in the Men's Choir", he replies with another heart wrenching smile.

I laugh," You joined chorus?", I ask curiously.

He rubs the back of his head and looks sheepishly "Uhh yea I kind of joined it just to meet girls but I didn't know they separated the choirs! It especially sucks now since I would have loved to sing with you sometime", he says and I blush at the compliment.

"Yea and it also sucks that he tricked us into joining" , Victor says as he put Richard in a headlock and ruffles his hair. I see Gar enter the door and goes to talk to Rachel.

"Oh shut up Vic, you know I was the one who convinced you to join", Bee says as she kisses Vic cheek.

"Lover boy! I think it's time to let the little lady get to class", Victor says as he lets Richard go and Richard scowls at him.

I giggle, "You guys are funny but he is right I will see you later Richard", I wave and head out the door before they can reply.

* * *

I race to room A101 for AP calculus

"Ah you must be Mrs. Anders I am Mr. Numerous, how nice of you to join us", he says.

"Sorry... I uh got lost ", I reply as I duck my head and head toward an empty seat.

"Now back to the lesson...", Mr. Numerous continues.

I sigh and open my book to the correct page and begin doodling in my notebook.

THUD! My pencil goes off the page.

THUD! My chair hops up a bit _'What is that'_ I feels someone tapping my shoulder I turn around and see a red hair girl with blue eyes. I look down at her paper and see the name Babs written on her paper. I giggle _ 'What kind of name is Babs? It sounds like it belongs in the 50's or something' _I think to myself.

"You're the new girl right, the one who has been hanging around with Dick Grayson?" She asks.

"Yes, I am what of it?" I ask her back with attitude.

"Oh nothing …I just thought I let you know that just because he is being nice and hasn't made a move yet it doesn't make you anything special, he may hang out with you a bit, give you compliments and tell you sweet nothings, but as soon as you have sex with him, he will dump you like yesterday's trash", She says with a sneer on her face..

"Wow thank you Babs but unlike you I don't open my legs to every guy who gives me a compliment", I reply with a smile as I see the look of fury on her face.

Bab's mouth is open with shock, "Why you slutty little BIT-".

"Girls!" I turn around and see Mr. Numerous standing over us, "Is there something you wish to finish saying Mrs. Gordon or shall I just go ahead and send you to the principal's office", He says.

"No, Mr. Numerous, I was just welcoming Kori to Jump City High", She replies her voice oozing with fake sweetness.

Babs turns to me, "Welcome to Jump City High Kori!" she gives me a fake smile.

"Aww Thank you Bitch, I mean Babs it means the world coming from you!" I reply and see Babs narrowing her eyes.

Mr. Numerous sighs, "I'm getting to old for this job", Mr. Numerous mumbles to himself and continues passing out papers.

I turn around satisfied and sit up in my chair.

I feel someone lips come near my ear and a cold chill runs down my spine, it's not even remotely close to the warm, happy feeling Richard makes me feel when he is near me.

"It's like I said once Dick's gets what he wants you'll be history", Babs says in my ear.

_'Ugh what have I gotten myself into'_ I think to myself but no matter what happens I won't let these girls make me feel weak. I nod my head in self-assurance and start to focus on the lesson on the board. About 30 min later the bell rings I check my schedule and see I have lunch next.

_'I'm having lunch with Richard'_ I think to myself as Babs words are still ringing in my ear I pick up my stuff and head out the door as I turn the corner I see Richard leaning against the wall waiting for me.

My heart starts beating faster and the butterflies in my stomach have returned as soon as I see him. He looks in my direction and smiles and I do the same. He walks toward me and takes my hand.

"Soo how was class anything interesting happen?" He stares at me with those ocean blue eyes and I feel myself getting lost in them.

"No, nothing at all", I smile back at him, still holding his hand as we walk to the cafeteria.

**A/N: S****ight-reading** is the reading and performing of a piece of written music, we had to do it in my chorus class and it was awful and soooo boring we had to sing every note at the slowest pace ever! lol Anyway Yes I put Babs in the story, even though I don't like her (please don't be offended if you do like her) but she always makes the stories more interesting so I decided to add her but make her an antagonist muhahaha (again i don't mean to offend any Babs fans so please don't hate me) lol anyway I am writing chapter 4 so I'm gonna try to post it either tonight or tmrw anyway please review, subscribe, favorite, follow, or all the above! :)

**Happy Reading! - TriniPrincess**


	4. Lunch

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, subscription alerts, and favorites! I love you all! lol Anyway here is Chapter 4 enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 4: Lunch

Richard and I enter the cafeteria holding hands. We get our lunch trays and make our way through the line. Richard waits for me as I pay for my food and we walk to a table to sit with our friends.

"YO DICK! Bout time you got here!" Victor says as he slides over to make room at the table

"Yea sorry I'm late, I wanted to wait for Kori after class", Richard says as he smiles at me and sits down.

"Riiggghhht I'm sure that's the only reason why you were late lover boy", Victor winks and nudges Richard's shoulder as Richard scowls.

"Vic, leave the two lovebirds alone", Bee says as she kisses Victor.

"Anything for you Honey Bee", Vic says as he smiles at his girlfriend.

Richard chuckles, "And I'm the lover boy", Richard shakes his head and starts eating his food.

"HEY GUYS!" Gar comes running to the table, "Are we still going to the mall to get Mega Monkeys 3!" Gar asks excitedly.

"Hell Yea, you know it!" Victor answers and high fives Gar as Richard and Bee groan and roll their eyes.

"Well Gar, if you get Rachel to go, then me and Kori will go too", Bee says challenging.

"Ha! That should be no problem you all know Rachel loves me! It's because of the ears", he says as he wiggles them.

Everyone at the table shakes their heads.

"There she is now, HEY RAE!" Gar yells

"I told you I don't like to be called that", Rachel says as she sits at the table and then turns to me, "Hey Kori, I heard that some girls in chorus gave you some trouble",she says.

"It was nothing Rachel", I look down and start playing with my food replaying the scene in my mind ,"I'm not gonna let some jealous bitches bother me", I say smile at Rachel assuredly.

"Good, well I'm glad you're ok", Rachel replies.

"Anyway Back to business so Rae... I mean Rachel do you want to go to the mall tonight?" Gar asks.

"No", Rachel replies coldly.

"O c'mon please, please? They have that gloomy bookstore you like, and I promise I won't call you Rae anymore" , Gar says pleading with big sad cat eyes.

"Alright I guess I will go I could use more books away", Rachel replies.

"YES, Thank you!" Gar says as he gives Rachel a hug as she looks at him in shock.

"Umm sorry I don't know what came over me", Gar says and I see a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"It's ok Gar...just don't let it happen again", Rachel replies and I see she is blushing as well.

We all start chatting about our day and our mall plans until a baby like voice interrupts.

"YOU HOO! DICKIE POO! YOUR KITTEN HAS ARRIVED! MEOW!"

I see Richard's face freeze in horror as he turns around, "Kitten", he says in an annoyed voice

Kitten clobbers over to our table in her stripper heels and squeezes in at the table between Richard and I.

"So Dickie-poo , you never called me after that wonderful night we spent together after Xavier's party", Kitten says while batting her fake eyelashes.

"That was a long time ago Kitten", Richard answers coldly, "Now if you don't mind I actually like to enjoy my lunch with my friends".

Kitten jumps up from the table, "OH I SEE HOW IT IS DICKIE POO YOU HAVE SOME NEW WHORE TO HAVE SEX WITH" Kitten says as she points a long faked nailed finger at me then turns back to Richard, "WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING DICKIE POO! NO ONE DUMPS KITTEN YOU HEAR ME NO ONE!" Kitten screams in fury and turns around to exit the cafeteria.

I look around and everyone is staring at our table Richard just turns around and continues eating his food.

"Well uuhhh that was interesting", Victor says breaking the silence

The rest of lunch went on without any more drama. My mind started to wander as I think about the Kitten scene that just happened. I start to think to myself maybe Babs is right, maybe Richard is just a playboy who only wants to have sex with girls. I glance at Richard as he is laughing at Victor's story. I stare at his warm smile and those blue eyes. I feel the butterflies in my stomach again._ How can someone make me feel this way and be a playboy?_ Richard begins to notice my zoned out face and looks concerned.

"Kori is everything ok?" Richard asks as he looks at me concerned

"Yes Richard, everything is fine", I say and I give him a reassuring smile. He then takes my hand and smiles; I begin to feel the tingling sensation every time he touches me.

* * *

The bell rings and Richard gets up from the table and takes my hand, we then start to walk to our English class together.

As soon as I walk through the door my smile falters as I see a red-haired girl with blue eyes smiling evilly at us

"Babs", Dick says as I look at his face it looks like he is shock

"Well hello Dick it's nice to see we have class together maybe we can study sometime but actually keeps our clothes on". Babs says as she walks over to us and puts a hand on Richard's chest I feel anger rising.

"Cut it out Babs", Dick says as he gently pushed Babs out the way and takes my hand and leads me to two empty desks.

Babs walks over to sit down swishing her hips more than she needs to and sits down 2 rows over from us

"Richard are you ok?" I ask curiously/

"Fine", he answers curtly I notice he looks agitated.

"Hello class I'm Mrs. May your English teacher now let's begin…", Mrs. May begins talking and I zone out.

My mind wonders and worries about Richard, he looked very surprise and uncomfortable that Babs was in our English class. I look over and notice he is staring at the board but I can tell he isn't really paying attention. Why is Richard so bother by Babs? I replay our convo early in calculus... _Did they used to date? Did he cheat on her?_ So many questions run through my mind I feel myself starting to get a headache I reach up and rub my forehead.

"Kori, are you ok?" Richard whispers.

"Yea just a little headache that's all", I reply, Richard takes my hand and smiles. He then begins to play with my long crimson red hair. My headache feels instantly gone as soon as he touches me and those negative thoughts about him exit my mind

_'The school day is finally over!'_ I race to my car and start to head home to rest before I go to the mall tonight.

* * *

"Kori is that you?" My mom ask

"Yes it's me, Hi Mom!" I put my book bag in the living room and go to the kitchen for a snack. I grab a slice of pizza and a bottle of mustard and sit down in the living room with my mom.

"So sweetie how was your first day? Did you meet any new friends?" My mom asks.

"It was ok and yea I did actually", I smile at the thought of Richard, Rachel, Gar, and Bee, and Victor.

"Aww well that's good to hear, was everyone at the school welcoming?" My mom asks.

I frown and the thought of Babs, Kitten, and the other jealous girls at my school.

"Yes... for the most part", I answer and continue eating my pizza.

"Oh I see, well do you want to talk about it", My mom asks concerned.

"No its fine mom, it's nothing I can't handle", I answer.

"Oh well you know you can always talk to me right", She says as I nod in agreement.

"So did you meet anyone special…a boy perhaps?" My mom asks,

I start to blush as I think about Richard ,"Yes ... I think so", I smile as she laughs.

"Well, I hope to meet this special boy sometime", My mom says with a motherly stern look on her face.

I laugh, " Of course Mom, but what I wanted to ask you was ,can I go to the mall tonight with some friends?" I ask her pleading.

"Alright but make sure your back by curfew", My mom answers.

"Of course mom", I lean down and kiss her cheek ,"Thanks".

I race to my room and start on my homework. I can barely focus as I think about seeing Richard tonight I begin to think about what Babs and Kitten said today about Richard being a playboy. I can't help but wonder what happened between them to make them hate each other so much.

_'Maybe I should ask him about his history with her tonight'_ I continue doing my homework until I hear a honk outside. I get up from my desk and walk outside and look over my balcony.

"YO KORI! HURRY UP THE MALL CLOSES IN 2 HOURS...GAR WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT I SAY ABOUT EATING IN MY CAR!" Victor yells.

"Duuudee it's just a tofu burger, here try some", Gar starts to wave the burger in Victor face as Victor slaps Gar's hand out of his face.

I giggle and grab my purple wristlet, put my hair in a quick ponytail, and head downstairs.

"Bye Mom!" I yell and head our door I race to the car.

"After you my lady", Richard says and opens the door for me and smiles.

"Why thank you kind Sir", I reply and giggle and get in and Richard slides in next to me.

"Uhh will you two just kiss and get together already", Raven says.

Richard and I both blush and look away.

"Alright y'all let's go", Victor says as he pulls the car out of my driveway.

I smile and the thought of what Raven said and I begin to relax and enjoy the ride to the mall with my new friends.

**A/N: Sooo what did you think? please review, subscribe, favorite, or all 3! I will be posting the next chapter some time tmrw anyway in other news the dark knight rises comes out Friday YAY! Christian Bale is soo dreamy ;) lol anyway thanks for reading**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	5. Mall

**A/N : Thank you sooooooo much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I love you all! Anyway Here is Chapter 5, Enjoy! : D**

Chapter 5: Mall

We finally reach the mall and head toward the game store.

"Phew, good thing we got here early the line isn't long yet", Gar says in relief.

"Well while you and Vic wait in line, the rest of us are going to walk the mall, text me when you're done", Bee says and leaves and goes to the nearest boutique.

"Sounds good to me", Rachel replies,"Kori do you want to go to the book store I was telling you about".

I look at Richard unsure since I really wanted to spend some time with him so I could ask him about his past dating history.

"You go ahead and have fun Kori, I will catch up with you later", Richard says.

"Ok see you later Richard", I reply sadly.

I follow Rachel to the bookstore. I'm amazed there are so many books and so many genres I find myself staring in awe.

Rachel laughs ,"I thought you would like it, C'mon let's look around".

Rachel and I begin to look around the bookstore laughing at some humorous stories and reading some of the romance books. I end up purchasing some and Rachel buys one as well.

"There y'all are! You guys have to come quick the Pink boutique is having a buy one get one free sale!", Bee says as she grabs me and Rachel and drags us toward the store.

* * *

Me and Bee scan the racks and pick out a few outfits as Rachel follows us scowling.

"Rachel, why aren't you picking out outfits?" I ask.

"This isn't really my type of store Kori, everything's a bright color", She says as she picks up a bright pink dress and frowns.

"O' c'mon Rachel don't be such a sour puss I'm sure we will find something for you", Bee says and starts looking at the racks again, "Here try this" ,she holds up a dark blue dress and hands it to Rachel, " I'm sure Gar won't be able to resist you wearing that".

Rachel blushes, "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on...", She says.

We then head to the dressing room and begin trying on our outfits.

"WE GOT IT, WE GOT IT!" I hear a boy's voice that sounds like Gar in the waiting area outside the dressing room.

"BOO-YAH!" a voice that sounds likes Victor's replies.

I giggle yep that's definitely them I walk out of the dressing room wearing a purple v- neck, above the knee dress with a crossover back.

"Kori are you—", Richard's stops mid sentence as his jaw drops , he stares at me with huge eyes as he looks at me from head to toe.

I giggle and decided to have fun with his flustered state,"Well, what do you think", I spin around to give him a full view and stick out my chest a bit when I turn and face him.

"Uh you look, wow...amazing… I mean just wow", Richard says star struck and I see a bit of drool forming on the side of his mouth.

I giggle, "Thank you Richard", I reply and go back in the dressing room to change.

"Dude could you be more obvious, you totally want her", I hear Gar say.

* * *

Rachel, Bee, and I make our purchases and head to the food court with the boys. I get a burger, fries and a pretzel and drown then mustard everyone gives me an odd look.

"What? I just really like mustard, it goes great with everything here, try some" I try to pass the bottle around no one takes it

"I'll try some Kori", Richard takes the bottle and I smile at him warmly.

We finish at the food court and drive down the street to a park nearby. We all get out the car and go our separate ways. Vic and Bee walk ahead and I see Gar dragging Rachel toward the fountains leaving Richard and I alone.

Richard and I begin walking the path together _'This is my chance to ask Richard about his past, it's now and never'_ I think to myself.

"Richard, may I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Sure Kori, you can ask me anything", Richard replies with a smile.

I take a deep breath "What happened between you and Babs?" I ask shyly.

Richard stops walking and sighs, '"It's a really complicated story Kori".

"Please tell me Richard, I wish to know why Babs hates you so much", I stare at his ocean blue eyes as his expression turns cold.

He strokes my face and we start walking again, "Well Babs was my first real girlfriend, I "dated" girls in the past", He says while forming air quotes around the word dated.

"But with Babs it was different", he says and looks at me I nod to tell him to continue.

"We dated for about a year and I thought I loved her, that changed when Xavier had a party at his house last year" , He says as I see his face twist in anger at the memory.

"We were at Xavier's party, I left her side to take a phone call and when I came back she was gone, I went searching around the house and then I saw her –", he cuts off and stops walking and lifts one of his hands and squeezes the bridge of his nose.

I reach for his face and raise his head to look me in the eyes ,"Please continue Richard, I wish to know what happened" I say.

Richard sighs and continues, "I walked in on her and Xavier having sex", I look at him sadly as I see his pain is now present on his face. "Me and Babs never really had a stable relationship, we would break up and get back together a lot, and as it turns out she would always go to Xavier for comfort even when we were together, Xavier was one of my best friends, he knew how much I cared about Babs, yet he was sleeping with her anyway", He says coldly.

"I'm so sorry Richard", I say quietly and stroke his cheek.

"Don't be", he replies and his eyes close as soon as I touch his face, he looks so peaceful as he leans toward my hand.

"I'm no saint, either", he continues,"I slept with girls…a lot of them, I used to be a playboy, I slept with almost any woman I could find …whether they were married, had a boyfriend, it didn't matter as long as I got them into bed that's all I cared about. It became a sort of game for me like a challenge or conquest to see how many girls could I get into bed tonight… so I deserved what happened to me", he says quietly, He then opens his eyes and takes my hand I give him a gently squeeze.

"Kori, I'm so glad I can open up to you about my past, it's been killing me not to share this with you but I was afraid you would be disgusted and hate me", He says as he kisses my hand.

"I could never hate you Richard", I reply, "I'm glad that you trust me enough to share your past history, I was afraid you would be mad at me" ,I say ,"But I have another question", I say as he looks at me waiting.

"How is Kitten involved in all this?" I ask and breath a deep sigh of relief.

"Well we did sleep together….. but only once I swear!" He says as he sees my shocked expression.

"It was after I caught Babs and Xavier together, I was heartbroken and vulnerable and just needed a quick fix, Kitten had always been interested in me soo..."

"You don't have to continue Richard, I can already guess the rest of the story", I reply quietly pretending to pick lint of my jeggings.

Richard stops walking, faces me and puts his hand under my chin and lifts it up I find myself staring into those ocean blue eyes.

"Kori…I promise you I'm not that kind of person anymore", He says, "After what happened with Babs I realized I didn't want to continue my playboy lifestyle, I decided I wanted a real relationship, not based on sex, or money...but love, true love", he says.

My hearts starts to melt when he says these words. Yes it was true Richards was a playboy but he had changed his ways. My mind felt at ease now that I knew the truth.

"There's just something about you Kori, I don't know what it is but every time I'm around you I feel as though I can be myself, my true self, I don't have to over analyze anything, I feel this special connection with you", Richard says as we continue walking.

I laugh, "I know the feeling", I reply. Richard stops walking abruptly.

"Richard, are you alright?" I ask concerned.

"I'm fine Kori I just want do this while I still have the courage", Richard says.

Richard then gets down on one knee and chuckles as he sees my shocked expression_' is he proposing to me! AAAHHHH we just meet'_ I think to myself as my chest feels as though it will explode while my heart starts racing.

"Kori…..will you go on a date with me?" he says I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yes Richard, I would love to go on a date with you", I reply with a huge smile on my face and Richard has a matching smile as well and gets up and kisses my hand and strokes my hair away from my face and leans in closer_ 'Finally! He going to kiss me'_ I think to myself as I close my eyes and lean in.

Richard phone beeps killing the magic I scowl, "Well looks like everyone is ready to go", Richard replies and takes my hand as we walk toward the car.

* * *

As we reach the car I see Bee and Victor leaning against it making out.

"Uhh guys, where's Gar and Rachel?" Richard asks.

"I don't man I thought there were with you", Victor reply shrugging.

"There they are", I point as I see Gar and Rachel coming to the car soaking wet and Gar has a big red welt on his face.

"What happened to you guys? " Bee asks looking amused.

"Well Rachel didn't want to run through the fountains with me so I kind of-", Gar says.

"He pushed me into the fountains so I slapped him in the face", Rachel replies clearly annoyed and scowls at Gar.

"Well yea that's pretty much what happened", Gar says while rubbing his sore cheek.

Vic shakes his head, "I think I have some towels in the trunk", he says opening it. "There's no way you're getting my seats wet", He says and hands Gar and Rachel some towels.

* * *

We get in the car and drop Rachel and Gar off at their houses. When we reach my house I get out and wave good bye to Vic and Bee. Richard gets out of the car and begins to walk with me.

"I umm want to walk you to the door", He says.

I smile as he takes my hand and we walk to the door together. When we reach the porch Richard strokes my cheek and looks into my eyes.

"Goodnight Kori", Richard says.

"Goodnight Richard", I reply.

Richard then brushes my hair out of my face and leans in closer, _'He going to kiss me!'_ I think I lean in closer and close my eyes.

All of the sudden the door burst open, "KORI! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!" My father says as his face is red with fury.

"Uhh sorry dad", I stare at his face in horror, "It won't happen again", I reply.

"IT BETTER NOT!" My dad says clearly angry "AND WHO IS THIS BOY!" My dad looks at Richard.

"I was uhh just making sure your daughter gets home safe sir", Richard replies coolly.

"Goodnight Kori", Richard kisses my hand and looks away sadly as he walks back to Vic's car.

"Goodnight Richard", I reply and walk through the front door of my house.

"IT'S WAY PAST YOUR CURFEW YOUNG LADY!YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK!" My dad continues to yell.

"Sorry dad it's just that we went to the park after the mall and I lost track of time", I reply sweetly.

My father sighs and I see his expression soften,"Alright Kori, I will let it go this time, but this better not happen again, your mother and I were worried sick," My dad says.

"I promise it won't happen again...well goodnight dad I'm really tired", I reply I kiss his cheek and head up stairs.

"Goodnight Kori", My dad replies.

As I head up stairs to my room I hear a Ryan's door crack open ,"BUSTED! Your gunna get in soo much trouble", he says tauntingly.

"Shut up Ry", I reply, "And I didn't get into any trouble at all", I say and stick my tongue out at him and shut my door.

I brush my teeth and change into my favorite purple pj's and climb into bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow sleep over takes me. I find myself dreaming about Richard and start smiling when I realize I am going to see him tomorrow. Sigh '_Richard'_ I mumble his name as I slumber.

**A/N: Wow That Chapter was long! lol.. soooo what did you guys think of Richard's playboy past? and I know I didn't let Kori and Richard's kiss but I'm saving that for later.. Anyway Dark Knight Rises comes out tmrw! Aaaahhh! I'm so excited but I have to wait a couple of days to see it since my bff isn't back from New York yet -_- anyway I'm working on chapter 6 now so I will post it sometime tmrw soo please review, favorite, follow or all 3! :)**

**Happy Reading!- TriniPrincess **


	6. Titans Together

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! It means soooooo much to me that y'all enjoy my story! Again Thank You! Here is Chapter 6 enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 6: Titans Together

I wake up as I hear my phone buzzing; it's a text message from Richard! I smile as I think of the day before.

"_**Good morning Beautiful :) "**_ It reads.

I smile and reply _**"Good morning Richard, I trust you slept well".**_

"_**Yea I did, there was a beautiful red head in my dreams which made them even better" **_He replies and I smile.

"_**Wow, I didn't know you had such a big crush on the Little Mermaid: P"**_ I reply teasing.

"_**-_- very funny Kori"**_ He replies and I giggle.

I put my phone on my dresser and walk to my bathroom to get ready. After I brush my teeth, shower, I decide to take a little more time getting ready today since this will be my first time seeing Richard after last night.

"Hm what to wear? " I say as I enter my walk in closet. I decided to wear a pink and black body con skirt with a pink cami, I slip on my favorite black flats and I use a flat iron to make my hair a bit wavy. I put on some lip gloss, grab my book bag and head downstairs to eat breakfast.

I hear two male voices as I enter the kitchen and see Richard and My dad talking over coffee.

"Ahh there she is, Kori, I believe you know Dick Grayson", My dad says as he pats Richard on the shoulder, "He stopped by to give you a ride to school", My dad says.

"Hey Kori", Richard says as he smiles at me.

"Hi Richard", I reply still shocked that he and my dad are getting along after last night. I go to the counter and grab an apple from the fruit bowl and grab Richard by the hand.

"Well we better get going, Bye Dad!" I yell and drag Richard out the door.

"What was that all about?" I ask once we are outside.

"Well I just wanted to come over and apologize to your dad about last night", Richard says.

"Ohh… alright then", I relax a bit ,"I'm surprise he didn't kill you", I laugh and think about my dad's tomato red face of fury last night as he opened the door to find me and Richard almost kissing.

Richard chuckles,"To be honest I'm surprised he didn't either, c'mon we don't want to be late to school", Richard says and takes my hand and leads us to his Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560.

"Wow umm nice car", I say as I stare at it in awe it's a sliver aluminum color Lamborghini with black tinted windows and nice leather interior. I'm a little taken back at how fancy it is_ 'what does this guy do?'_ I think to myself.

He chuckles, "Thanks, it was a gift", He smiles and opens the door for me and I get in.

Richard gets in on the driver side, "By the way, did I tell you, you look more beautiful each day", Richard says.

I blush ,"Thank you, Richard", I smile and begin to relax as he drives to school.

* * *

We park in the school parking lot and Richard gets out and opens my door for me. I smile as he takes my hand and we make our way to our first class.

This time when we walk in there are no awkward stares as we enter the classroom and take our seats.

"So Kori, I was thinking we could go on our date Friday night, maybe dinner and a movie?" Richard asks me.

"That sounds lovely Richard", I reply.

"Great! I'll pick you up around 7", Richard replies.

Vic and Gar walk in the classroom with zombie expressions on their face as they take their seats.

"What happened to guys?" Richard asks.

"Mega Monkeys 3", Gar replies in a monotone zombie voice.

"Must...Stop...Evil…monkey", Vic says clearly zoned out.

Richard shakes his head,"I told you guys staying up all night playing video games will rot your brain".

"We didn't stay up all night! Just 6 hours!", Gar replies defensively.

"Yea !, and we stopped for bathroom and eating breaks so it was more like 4 hrs and 45 min of kicking Gar's butt at video games", Vic says in retort.

"Yea!" Gar says in agreement, "…Wait a minute, Hey! That's not true, I want a rematch!".

"You're on grass stain!" Vic replies.

Richard just shakes his head.

"Alright class let's begin!, Today we will be picking lab groups and team names so choose wisely", Mr. Mod says.

I decided to be in a lab group with Richard, Vic, and Gar. We sit at a lab table and start to brainstorm team names.

"DICKIE POOO!" Kitten says "Mind if I join your lab group?" Kitten ask walking over to Richard and placing a hand on his lap.

'_I've had it with this bitch'_ I think to myself.

"Sorry Kitten, but we have a strict, no slut rule", I reply with a sweet smile.

Vic and Gar stare at me in shock while Richard looks at me in amazement.

Kitten stares at me in shock ,"You better watch your step bitch", Kitten replies.

"Ooh please like I'm scared of some fake, dirty slut like you", I retort.

Kitten opens her mouth to say something but ends up walking from the table.

"Duuuddee who knew Kori was such a bad ass". Gar says as Vic nods his head in agreement.

"That's my girl", Richard says and holds my hand as I smile.

"Soo guys I think I have come up with a Lab group name... what you think about the name Titans?" I ask.

"I like it", Vic says.

"Me too", Gar agrees.

"Well looks like we have a lab group name", Richard says and goes to write our name on the board with the other groups.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty boring. In chorus we did more sight reading and discussed our upcoming chorus show. In calculus we had a pop quiz that I aced, I got a glimpse of Babs's paper as we passed them back in our rows and saw that she failed. I smiled and "dropped" my A plus paper on the floor just enough for her to get a look at it when my phone buzzes in my book bag. I hide it under my desk and read the text from Richard.

"_**I miss you beautiful"**_ It reads.

I smile _**"I miss you 2 Richard"**_ – I reply.

''_**:) do you want to get some ice cream after school?" **_he texts back.

"_**Sure"**_ I reply.

"_**Great we can go right after English"**_ he texts back quickly.

Lunch was pretty normal, Vic and Gar where back to their normal selves and Bee started teasing them about their zombie state earlier. We all laugh as Vic and Gar argue who is a better gamer. The bell rings and Richard and I walk to our English class.

We are reading_ Lord of the Flies _and I giggle as Richard isn't even pretending to read but is instead playing with my hair again I look over and see Babs scowl.

* * *

The bell rings and the school day is over Richard and I walk to his car and he drives to a nearby ice cream parlor.

I look at the menu to make my selection as Richard begins to order.

"I'll have mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone", Richards says.

"Ok and what will the red head hottie have?" The counter guy says winking at me.

"I'll have the same but with zorka berries", I reply rolling my eyes as the counter guy continues gawking at me.

"Well then hottie, I get off in about an hour if you want to—" , the counter guy starts to say but is interrupted.

"She gave you her order so I suggest you start doing your job and stop flirting with MY GIRLFRIEND!" Richard yells.

_'GIRLFRIEND! I didn't know I was his GIRLFRIEND'_ I think to myself.

"Sorry dude... I didn't know", the counter guy says clearly embarrassed.

"Well now you do", Richard replies coldly.

We get our ice creams and walk to the gazebo outside to sit down.

"Sorry about my temper back there Kori, I just couldn't stand that guy flirting with you", Richard says apologetic.

"It's alright Richard, it's just the 'girlfriend' comment you made that bothers me, I didn't know that we were official", I say.

"Heh right, well I kind of just said that just so he would stop flirting with you", Richard says sheepishly.

I look down at my ice cream bowl sadly.

"No wait, Kori, that came out wrong, I do want you to be my girlfriend, I really do, I just think we should actually go on our first date first", Richard says.

I look up at him slightly "So, you do want me to be your girlfriend?" I ask

"More than anything", he replies reaching for my hand.

I smile "Glorious!" I exclaim.

Richard chuckles, "You're so cute Kori", Richard replies.

We eat our ice cream and chat about ourselves. Mostly basic stuff like movies, TV shows stuff like that. We end up talking for hours and I notice that it is sunset

"It's beautiful isn't it" Richard says and I see he is memorized by the sunset just like I am.

"Yes it is", I reply leaning closer to him to rest my head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead.

"It's absolutely perfect", I say quietly as I look up at Richard and snuggle closer to him.

**A/N: Soooo what did you think about this chapter? I am thinking about fast forwarding to Friday for their date in the next chapter I am working on it now so I will post it tmrw Anyway please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :) **

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess **


	7. Date with Destiny

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your positive reviews! It means a lot! I've gotten 1, 320 views on this story and all I can say is WOW! You guys are amazing! I got a review about being confused about who the characters are based on. I apologize for any confusion I have updated the first chapter and put who the characters are based on. I probably should have done that sooner but better late than never and again I want to apologize Teen Titan Lover(Guest) I'm sorry for any confusion, please forgive me :) Here is chapter 7 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 7: Date with Destiny

Friday was finally here and tonight I would finally go on my first date with Richard. My stomach feels jumpy with first date jitters.

I get ready for school and dress in skinny jeans, a baby blue shirt and my favorite pair of converse high tops. I grab my book bag and head downstairs to find my parents waiting for me at the kitchen table with breakfast at the table.

"Uh Hi mom, hi dad is everything ok?" I ask them.

"Yes Kori, everything is ok we just wanted to chat with you before you go to school, so please sit", My mom points to a chair in front of her.

I notice that there are chocolate chip pancakes my mom NEVER makes chocolate chip unless its something's serious.

I start to gobble down my pancakes and notice my parents staring at me, "Ok...guys what is going on?" I ask them with pancakes still in my mouth.

"Kori, do you have a date with Dick Grayson tonight?" My mom asks.

I gulp, "I do, why you ask?".

"Well dear, it's just, your father and I just wanted to talk to you about...", My mom starts to say then looks at my dad for him to continue.

"Kori, there comes a time in your life when you develop certain types of "urges" toward the opposite sex and it's important to know what these "urges" can lead to", My dad says clearly uncomfortable.

I stare at my parents horrified '_Oh my gosh! My parents are trying to give me the sex talk! '_I think to myself.

"WHAT! You guys, Richard and I aren't having sex!" I yell ,"We haven't even been on our first date yet!".

"Oh thank goodness!" My dad says as he begins to relax a bit and my mom scowls at him.

"We just concerned sweetheart, that you are head over heels about a guy you just meet", My mom continues, "I just don't want you to get hurt", My mom says patting my hand.

"Mom stop worrying, I can take care of myself", I reply as I get up and give her a hug.

"I know you can sweetie, but we still want to meet Dick before you go on your date, it would be lovely if he joined us for breakfast", My mom says sweetly.

I scowl at this set up I should have known the chocolate chip pancakes and the rest of the elaborate breakfast on the table was a trap.

I hear a horn beep outside and I see Richard's car in the driveway and he gets out the car heading toward our door.

"Oh good, he is here", My mom says and starts to walk toward the front door but I beat her to it.

I quickly run outside and to meet him.

"Hey Kori, I —", Richard starts to greet me but I cut him off before he can finish.

"GET IN THE CAR NOW!" I yell and Richard looks shocked and quickly runs to the other side. I'm already in the passenger side as he gets in starts the engine and drives off. I look in the side view mirror and see my mom glaring at the car angrily.

"What was that all about?" Richard asks me.

"Oh nothing, my mom just wanted to meet you, she cooked a breakfast and everything", I reply.

Richard looks at me questionably, "You don't want me to meet your mom? I meet your dad and he seemed pretty cool".

"No Richard, it's not that it's just me_, I don't_ want you to meet my mom, at least not now, and she can be too overprotective sometimes", I reply.

Richard chuckles,"Aren't all moms", Richard replies.

I giggle, "I guess so; I bet your mom is the same way huh?" I ask.

"Yea….. She was", Richard replies quietly.

* * *

The school day drags on and seconds seem like hours and all I can think about is Richard and our date tonight _'I wonder what he meant about his mom in the car today'_ I think to myself. I decided to ask him about it some other time, but not tonight since I want out first date to go smoothly. I am so zoned out on my random thoughts that I didn't even hear the last bell ring. Richard drops me off home and I run inside my house to get ready for out date tonight. My parents leave a note that they are at Ry's soccer game and are going out for pizza after so I have the house to myself.

"Tonight's the night", I smile and start doing my homework.

Its 6pm an hour away from my date with Richard I shower and wash my hair and wrap it up in a towel, I walk to my closet.

'_Here comes the hard part picking out what to wear'_ I think to myself. I already decided I want to wear a dress I smile and think about Richard's reaction when I walked out the dressing room wearing a purple v-neck dress with a cross over back. I decided to wear it with some black stilettos heels.

I walk to my dresser and start doing my makeup; my phone buzzes and it's an incoming call from Rachel.

"Hey Kori, how are you?" Rachel says.

"I'm great Rachel, tonight's my first date with Richard", I smile.

"It's about time you two got together", Rachel replies.

I giggle,"I was going to say the same think about you and Gar".

"Ha ha very funny Kori, but I doubt Gar even thinks of me that way", Rachel replies a little sadly.

"I believe he does Rachel, I think he is just a bit shy…maybe you should make the first move", I reply.

Rachel sighs, "I just might try that Kori, anyway, I'll let you get ready for your date, see ya Monday", Rachel says.

"Kay, bye Rachel", I hang up the phone.

I go back to putting on my mascara, eyeliner and add some purple eye shadow and clear lip gloss. I take the towel off my head and blow dry my hair and begin to curl it almost burning my index finger in the process.

I slip on my dress and heels , it's a little shorter now since the heels added to my height but I think I can manage I reach for my black clutch and I hear the door bell ring.

'_This is it'_ I think to myself and walk downstairs and answer the door.

"Hi Richard", I say and my hearts starts beating faster, and my knees feel like jelly as soon as I see him.

'_Gosh he looks good',_ I think to myself. Richard is wearing a tux and has his hair slicked back.

"Wow you look amazing", Richard stares at me in awe.

I giggle,"You look don't look bad yourself".

"Here, these are for you", He hands me a dozen purple roses.

"Purple! , My favorite color!" I exclaim.

Richard chuckles at my sudden enthusiasm. I put the roses in some water and a vase; I go back to the door to meet him.

"Ready to go?" Richard asks and reaches for my hand.

"More than ready", I reply with a smile.

* * *

We pull up to a very fancy restaurant with valet parking as soon as we reach the restaurant paparazzi are waiting.

'_Huh, someone famous must be here'_ I think to myself we pull up to the valet parking as the door opens the photographers swarm Richard's car.

"DICK! DICK! Who is this girl? Is she your girlfriend? " One says.

"Is she Famous a model perhaps?" Another one says.

"Are you engaged?" Another one says.

I am to shock to move _'Richard is famous, how? Why?'_ I think to myself Richard sees my petrified stare as camera flashes blind me, Richard takes my hand and guides me inside the restaurant.

"Reservations for Dick Grayson", Richard says for the hostess.

"Yes, your table is ready and may I say it's an honor to have Gotham's prince dine at our restaurant", She replies sweetly and shows us to our table,"Enjoy your meal", she says and she leaves us.

Richard pulls out my chair and I sit down still stunned _'Gotham's prince? Is Richard some type of royalty'_ I think to myself.

Richard sits across me and reaches for my hand ,"Sorry about that Kori, I guess I should have warned you, the paparazzi can be aggressive sometimes".

"It's alright Richard, but why were they so interested in you?", I ask.

Richard looks at me confused, "You mean you don't know?".

"Good evening my name is John, I'll be your server tonight, and what would you like to drink", John says.

"I'll just have water", I reply.

"Same", Richard says.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks", John replies and walks away.

"Richard, who are you exactly?", I ask.

"Well...um I'm actually kind of famous … my dad is Bruce Wayne", Richard says.

"Bruce Wayne? You mean THE BRUCE WAYNE? Of Wayne Enterprises?" I screech in surprise.

"Yea that's him, I'm sorry Kori, and that you had to find out like this to be honest I thought you already knew", he says.

I'm in shock. Richard is Bruce Wayne's son. Richard is the son of a rich billionaire. Images come to my mind as I picture him living an elegant lifestyle with tons of beautiful women throwing themselves at him. Compared to the regular, average lifestyle I live, I realize I don't have a chance. I look at Richard across the table as see he is waiting for me to say something.

"Excuse Me", I say and get up from the table and leave to go to the ladies room leaving a confused Richard behind at the table.

I burst through the door of the ladies room and dab some cool water on my cheek and forehead with a towel. My mind feels numb as I try to process this new information.

Richard is the son of a billionaire and way out of my league _'What was I thinking?' _I think to myself _'There's no way he could be interested in an average girl like me' _I shake my head.

"Kori?" I turn around and see Richard standing behind me.

"Richard? What are you doing here, this is the ladies room!" I say surprised.

"I wanted to talk to you, Kori I know this is a lot to take in…. but I'm still the same guy", Richard says, "This doesn't change about how I feel about you", Richard says.

I sigh and look up at him and find myself lost his eyes.

"But Richard, you can have any woman you want, why would you choose me?" I ask.

Then Richard burst out laughing, that's right laughing, I stare at him in fury as he continues laughing.

"I'd appreciate if you would take my question seriously", I reply while gritting my teeth.

"I'm sorry Kori, but your question is just silly", Richard says, "How could I not choose you? Your beautiful, smart, funny, and talented, who wouldn't want a girl like you", Richard says as he smiles at me.

I begin to relax as think about what he just said _'Is that really how he feels about me' _I think to myself.

"Yes, that is the honest truth about how I feel about you", Richard says as though he is reading my current thoughts.

I sigh and look up at Richard and see those ocean blue eyes and heartwarming smile.

"You're right...I'm sorry, I guess I just freaked out since my date is a celebrity", I say.

Richard chuckles,"C'mon lets go back and enjoy our date Kori".

We go back to the table and continue our date. I notice that nothing has really changed much. Even though Richard is a celebrity he still is the same guy.

We both end up order shrimp pasta a spilt chocolate lava cake for dessert. Richard letting me eats most of it since I won the spoon fight over who gets the first bite.

After we leave the restaurant I notice the paparazzi have gone. We then take Richard's car and go to the fountain park we went to early this week.

There's just one problem the fountains aren't on.

"Hmm that's strange but we can still walk around the park", Richard says an takes my hand.

We begin walking mostly quietly and just enjoying each other's company.

We stop and sit down and stare at the stars.

"Beautiful", I say looking up at the night sky.

"Yes, you are", Richard says as he smiles at me.

I nudge him playful,"Oh hush...you're just-", I am interrupted suddenly as Richard warm soft lips kiss mine.

An instant wave of passion passes through my body as soon as our lips touch. I reach and wrap my arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. I lightly touch the top of my tongue to his top lip. He opens his mouth and his tongue finds mine. Richard moans as soon as my tongue enters and I tighten my grip around his neck as he tightens his arm around my waist sending chills down my spine. Our lips match perfectly as they move together in a rhythmic motion. We stay that way a kissing for a few minutes then pull away breathless. I look into Richard's eyes and see warmth, passion, maybe even love.

He leans in for another kiss until...

_'SHOOSH'_ a huge glob of water shots up behind us we jump suddenly as the cold water hits us

"The fountains! there back on!" I exclaim.

I grab Richard's hand as I led him to run through the fountains with me. We both walk back to his car soaking wet and laughing as we drive.

Richard pulls up in my driveway, "I had a great time tonight Kori".

"I had a splendid time as well", I reply.

I lean in and give Richard a kiss, "Goodnight Richard".

"Goodnight Kori, I wish this night never had to end", He replies.

I smile, "I do too".

* * *

I wave to Richard from my porch and enter the house my parents waiting in the living room for me.

"How was your date Kori?" My mom asks and looks shocked as she sees that I am dripping wet and have a goofy smile on my face.

"Perfect", I answer as I smile and head upstairs.

My parents look at each other confused.

When I reach my room, I shower and get ready for bed thinking about the next time I see Richard_ 'I hope it's soon'_ I think to myself as I sleep

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Kori and Richard finally got there magical romantic first date :D yay! lol anyway I am working on chapter 8 now and will post it tmrw so please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :)**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	8. School Daze

**A/N: Thank your everyone sooooo much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! :) It means a lot! I love you all! here is chapter 8 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 8: School Daze

Monday is finally here and it's my first day back to school as Richard Grayson's girlfriend, that's right girlfriend. After our date on Friday Richard and I decided to make it official, that is after he meet my parents.

* * *

_***Flashback**_

"Are you nervous?" I ask Richard as we drive back to my house from our second date.

"No, should I be?" Richard asks.

"Yes! these are my parents we are talking about!, you should have seen what they did my sister Komi's first boyfriend, I thought he was going to pee in his pants when my dad was interrogating him", I shake my head at the memory.

Richard laughs and smiles at me, "Don't worry, As long as we're together, we'll be ok".

I smile at the sincerity of these words _'How did I get so lucky '_I think to myself we get out the car and walk to my door hand in hand.

"Ah Dick, my boy how are you?" My dad greets Richard.

"I'm great sir, and it's Nice to see you again Mr. Anders", Richard greets my dad politely.

"So you're the boy my daughter is so crazy about", My mom says.

"I believe so; it's nice to meet you Mrs. Anders", Richard replies smiling is million watts smile.

We sit down in the living room and the interrogation begins.

"So Richard, what are your intentions with my daughter?" My dad says with a stern look on his face.

"Well, sir my intentions are good, Kori is an amazing girl and I have nothing more than the up most respect for her", Richard replies.

"Mhm", My dad says stroking his beard, "I like this boy", He says to my mom.

I begin to relax a bit _'At least one parent likes him' _we begin chatting a bit more and I notice my mom warming up to Richard a bit more as he talks about his family.

Around 4pm Richard has to leave to take care of some family business so I walk him to his car.

"That wasn't so bad", Richard says.

"Yea, it wasn't", I reply, "I guess because I'm the good daughter unlike my sister Komi", I say jokingly but somewhat seriously.

"I didn't even know you had a sister, how come you never mentioned her before?" Richard asks.

_Because she is evil, hates my guts and tries to ruin my life every chance she gets!_ At least that's what I wanted to say but instead I say.

"Eh, our relationship has always been complicated, I really don't like talking about it", I reply.

Richard nods understanding, "I see, well your parents and your little brother are really cool, except when your brother threatened to break my face if I ever broke your heart", Richard chuckles.

I giggle as I think about how we played Wii bowling. Surprisingly my brother liked Richard a lot.

"He can be a bit annoying sometime, but I still love him", I reply.

"I know what you mean my little brother Tim is the same way", Richard says.

I laugh, "I can't wait to meet him", I reply as Richard smiles and kiss me.

"I can't wait for you to meet my family either, they'll love you Kori", Richard says.

I smile hoping that what he is saying is true.

"Kori, there's something I've been meaning to ask you", Richard says.

"Yes Richard, you know you can ask me anything", I reply.

Richard smiles, "Will you be my girlfriend?", He asks.

I smile and give him a passion yet sweet kiss.

"Of course", I reply and lean in to kiss him again.

* * *

_***Flashback ends**_

I look out my window and see Richard's car in the driveway.

I run downstairs and go outside to meet him.

'_Gosh he looks dreamy'_ as he is leaning on the car dressed in jeans, a red shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Hey Kori", he says then kisses me.

I feel breathless as soon as his lips meet mine. After a couple of minutes I break away.

"We should probably stop and to school now", Richard whispers but still doesn't move.

"Aww just one more kiss", I say batting my eyelashes I know he can't resist when I do that.

Richard shakes his head and gives me a kiss,"I'm going to have to work on being able to resist you".

I giggle, "Hmm I doubt that will happen", I smile as I get into the car.

As we walk into our biotech class I see Gar and Vic are already there waiting at our lab table.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple", Vic says, "Richard can't stop talking about you Kori, you should have heard how happy he was when you agreed to be his girlfriend".

"Yea I think the conversation went like this...You know Kori? She said yes! She's official my girlfriend, did I mention that the hottest, smartest girl in school is my girlfriend", Gar says while imitating Richard.

"Oh really, you're bragging about me already?" I ask Richard teasingly.

"Heh well you know I'm excited, it's not every day you meet someone as amazing as you", Richard says blushing.

I kiss his cheek, "Aww you are the sweetest Richard", I say and see Richard blush even more.

"Dude! Just get a room already", Gar says as Vic nods in agreement.

"DICKIE POO! Did I just hear you made this fake tan slut your GIRLFRIEND!" Kitten screeches.

I am about to retort but Richard comes to my defense,

"I don't know what you're talking about Kitten I don't have a fake tan slut as a girlfriend", Richard replies, "What I do have is the most amazing, beautiful, smart , selfless all natural beauty THAT's who I have as a girlfriend" Richard says.

"So I suggest you take your slutty ass back to your lab table, what happened between us was a mistake one of the biggest mistake in my life, so I suggest you stop wasting your time and get over it already!" Richard yells.

The whole classroom is silent and stunned.

Kitten finally processes what Richard just said "Mark my words DICKIE POO, you are going to regret this" and without another word Kitten leaves and goes back to her table

"Dude… that was AMAZING!" Gar exclaims, "Did you see Kitten face when Dick told her off?" Gar says and starts talking to Vic.

"I'm proud of you Richard", I say.

Richard looks at me, "It had to be done; I don't want anyone or anything to come between us", Richard says.

"Nor do I", I reply and kiss him.

"No PDA!" Mr. Mod yells.

"Oh sure _Now _he decides to pay attention to the class", I whisper and shake my head and Richard laughs.

* * *

As I walk to the halls to my chorus class the halls are buzzing with gossip, it seems that everyone now knows that Richard and I are official and that Richard confronted Kitten when she insulted our relationship.

'_Who knew high school could be so complicated'_ I think to myself as I enter the chorus class doors

"There you are! I heard you and Richard made it official! Congrats girl! Now give me the dirty details", Bee says.

I tell her about our date and about the Kitten incident in biotech.

"It's about time someone put that bitch in her place, Dick usually ignores drama or rumors, so he must really like you", Bee says,

"Yes... I believe he does", I reply with a smile and think about our first date when Richard described how he feels about me.

In chorus we mostly discuss our upcoming chorus show the theme is Broadway.

"Auditions are in a next week for solos, duets, and small group performances, you make work with anyone from any of the chorus classes", Mr. Rocket says.

'_I can finally sing with Richard!'_ I think to myself.

* * *

In calculus we have our first chapter test. I feel confident I've always been good at math. As soon as I get the test I speed through most of the problems.

"Psst", I hear a whisper.

"Psst", another whisper.

"I know you hear me you bitch!" Babs whispers a little louder.

"What is it?" I whisper over my shoulder.

"I hear you and Dick are official, congrats", Babs says.

"Umm thanks", I whisper back _'What's her deal? One day she is ready to rip my head off for hanging out with Richard and now she is congratulating me now that we are dating? Something is wrong'._

I go back and focus on my test and decided to ask Babs about her sudden change of heart toward me and Richard so I decide to wait for her after class.

"Hey Babs, why did you congratulate me about my relationship with Richard?" I ask.

"Oh nothing Kori, it's just that I'm happy for you", She smiles but I can tell she lying she then turns and walks down the hall.

I have a huge pit in my stomach. A bad feeling that something is wrong, _'Trouble is brewing'_ I think to myself.

"Kori, you ready to go to lunch?" Richard comes up behind me and taps my shoulder and I jump.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you", Richard says apologetically.

"It's alright Richard, I guess I'm just tired from my calculus test that's all", I reply.

He chuckles, "Well then let's get you some brain food", He kisses my forehead and I begin to relax.

Though I am calm at the moment I still have that gut feeling that something is about to go terribly wrong.

"_Don't worry, As long as we're together, we'll be ok"_ I reflect on the words Richard says in the car earlier this week.

As of now I choose to believe in those words and hope for the best that they are true.

**A/N: Uh oh looks like there is trouble coming soon and it target is none other than the lovebirds Richard and Kori! That's right I have some drama planned for these two that will test their relationship muhahahaha I am writing the next chapter and will post it tmrw anyway soooo what do you guys think? please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :)**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	9. Study Date

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for your positive reviews! I've officially gotten over 2,000 views on this story! WOW! you guys are amazing! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story! I love you all! Anyway here is chapter 9 enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Chapter 9: Study Date

Richard and I reach the lunch room and get our food and sit at the table with our friends.

"Yo lovebirds!" Vic says as he slides over.

Richard scowls, "Will you stop calling us that?" he says as we both sit down.

"Where is Rachel?" I ask as I notice she isn't at the lunch table.

"Mr. Rocket has her practicing the piano during lunch for the chorus show", Bee answers.

"Oh I see, well what about Gar?" I ask as I notice he is missing too.

"He went to see if Rachel ate lunch yet", Vic says.

Richard chuckles, "This should be interesting", he says.

* * *

**In the Theater: ****_Rachel POV_**

"No, no Rachel that's still not right! Let's take a break and try again later", Mr. Rocket says and walks off as I sigh.

"Hey Rachel", Gar says as he walks in the theater.

"Hey Gar", I say surprised, "What are you doing here?".

"I uh brought you lunch and some herbal tea, I know it's your favorite", Gar answers shyly.

"Thanks Gar that's nice of you", I say and take the tea.

"So how's practice going?" Gar asks.

"It couldn't be better", I answer sarcastically.

"It's that bad huh, well I don't see why Mr. Rocket makes you practice so much you're a natural at the piano", Gar says.

I look at him questionably, "Gar have you ever even heard me play?", I ask

"Well yea I did….. I went to the spring piano concert and heard you play... and you were... well are amazing", Gar says.

l look at him surprised, "I'm ok, not amazing just ok", l say shyly and sip my tea.

"You shouldn't underestimate your talent Rachel", Gar replies, "Your smart, funny, and the most talented girl I know", Gar says.

I feel a blush creep on my cheeks, _'Maybe Kori is right, maybe it is time to make the first move'._

"Hey Gar, would you like to go out sometime?" I ask.

Gar looks at me surprised, "You mean like a date?" ,he ask.

"Well yea…if you want", I say shyly, _'Gosh I'm such an idiot to think he even liked me like that'._

All of the sudden Gar has this huge epic smile on his face,"I would love to Rachel! how does this Saturday sound?" Gar ask enthusiastically.

"Sounds great", I answer with a smile.

Mr. Rocket walks back in the theater, "What's going on here? This is a closed practice", He says to Gar.

"Guess that means I better go", Gar says and gets up to leave ,"See ya later Rachel"

"Bye Gar", I say and smile _'I can't believe Kori's advice worked'._

* * *

_**Kori's POV**_

I look up and see Gar running through the cafeteria.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what?" Gar says.

"Hmm, you finally realized that buying those Mega Monkey underwear was uncool?" Vic asks.

"No and Hey! That was our secret!" Gar says, "Anyway back to what I was saying, I HAVE A DATE WITH RACHEL!" Gar exclaims.

Vic and Bee are frozen in surprise and Richard begins a choking and having a coughing fit since he was eating pizza at the time, I slap him on the back to help him stop choking.

"I just told her how I felt about her and BOOM! She asked me out", Gar says continuing his story.

"She asked you out?" Bee says finally broken out of her surprised trance.

I smile to myself as I now know that my advice worked.

"Yep that's right!" Gar says and begins dancing near our table ,"Go Gar! It's my birthday! Get funky!" Gar sings and moonwalk around the table.

The bell rings and lunch is over everyone in the cafeteria gets up to leave except us.

"Uh guys?, heeelllloooooo" , Gar says waving a hand in front of us as we still sit frozen at the table.

"You guys are weird" , Gar says and walks from the table laughing.

"So did that seriously just happen?" I ask breaking the silence.

"I think so", Richard says, "Is he going to be ok?" Richard ask Bee.

"He'll be fine", Bee says as she pinches Vic.

"Oww, hey? What was that for?" Vic says finally out of his shell shock state.

Bee laughs, "C'mon Vic, we need to get to class", Bee says as they get up and leave the table.

* * *

Richard and I walk to our English class together.

"So Rachel and Gar ..who knew" , Richard says as we take our seats.

"Well it is pretty obvious they like each other", I say.

"I guess...and you know what they say opposites attract", Richard says and laughs.

"Hey Dick! Hey Kori! How are you?" Babs says I turn back around in my desk and notice she is standing over us.

"Uh ..Great?" Richard says uneasy.

"That's good, well talk to you guys later and again Kori Congrats!" Babs says and walks back to her seat.

"Huh, well that was weird", Richard says.

I nod in agreement, "I am too suspicious of Babs sudden niceness toward us", I reply

Mrs. May walks in and begins class we have a pop quiz on _Lord of the flies_ today. I passed mine with an A plus I look over and see Richard scowling at his paper.

"What did you get?" I ask.

"I got a D minus", Richard says ,"I swear this English class is going to mess up my 4.0 GPA", He says.

I frown, "I can tutor you if you want?" I ask.

Richard face brightens up, "That's would be great Kori; want to come over my house after school?" Richard asks.

I smile back, "Sure".

* * *

The bell rings and the school day is finally over Richard and I walk back to his car and text my mom that I'm going to Richard's house after school. We drive to his house as we arrive I am in awe.

"House! this isn't a house! This is a freaking castle!" I say looking up at Wayne manor with its many steps leading up to a huge castle style house.

Richard chuckles, "Eh, it's just home to me", He says

As we walk through the huge castle like doors we are greeted by a older man with in a suit.

"Ah Master Dick, I took the liberty of making your favorite after school snack", A man with a British accent and a suit says.

"Thanks Alfred, just send it to my room", Richard responds.

"Very well Master Dick, and who make I ask is this lovely young woman?" the British man ask.

"This is Kori, my girlfriend", Richard Responds ,"Kori is this my butler Alfred", Richard says to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir", I say warmly a shake his hand.

"Sir? You flatter me but please call me Alfred Miss. Kori", Alfred says.

"Well, we will be in my room Alfred", Richard says as we head up the stairs.

* * *

As we reach Richard's room I am amazed at how big it is. There a huge queen sized bed against the wall, a dresser in the corner on the right side of the room. A full bathroom with a spa tub, and shower, there's even a balcony twice the size of mine there is also book shelf and desk in the corner with many memorabilia's.

"Wow, your room is nice", I say.

"Thanks, make yourself at home", Richard says as he smiles.

I kick off my shoes and sit on the bed Richard comes and sits next to me.

"Alright let's start reading" ,I smile and pull out my _Lord of the flies_ book.

"The candle-buds opened their wide white flowers... Their scent spilled out into the air and took possession of the island", – I start to read but I'm interrupted.

"Ric—Ric -Richard", I say as he is kissing my neck dangerously close to one of my hotspots as we are lying on the bed next to each other.

"Yes?" he says as he begins kissing near my ear.

"It's very hard to concentrate when you're doing that", I say.

"Doing what? This?" Richard says and begins kissing my neck again and begins kissing my chest.

"Mmm", I moan.

"You like that don't you?" Richard says seductively.

'_More than you know'_ I think to myself.

"Oh shut up and kiss me", I say.

Richard brings his head up and kisses my lips. I throw the book down on the floor and reach wrap my arm around his neck. Richard tongue touches my lip as his hands slides up my shirt and rest right above my breast.

I dig my nails into Richard back and deepen our kiss, _'This is amazing! I never knew love could feel like this'_ I think to myself.

_Wait love? 'Did I really just think that? Am I falling in love with Richard?'_ I think to myself.

Richard then breaks the kiss and removes his shirt. I remove mine. Richard's eyes widen as he looks at me.

'_Good thing I wore my red lacy bra'_ I think to myself.

Richard then kisses me again. I dig my nails into my back and he moans and kisses me with even more passion then removes my bra our tongues dance a bit Richard breaks away and looks into my eyes.

"You're amazing, have I ever told you that?" Richard says.

I smile, "Yes, almost every day but I never get tired of hearing it", I reply and he kisses me again.

"DICK you need to-", A male voice says as the enter the room he looks at the bed and sees Richard on top of me both of us half-naked

Richard gets up and I quickly pick my shirt of the floor to cover myself.

"Damn it Bruce! Don't you ever knock?" Richard says and it's clear that he is angry.

"Well it's not my fault you forgot to lock the door", Bruce says, "Anyway I came to tell you that dinner is ready but I can see your busy", Bruce says and his gazes at me.

Richard says, "We'll be downstairs in a minute".

Bruce nods his head and leaves the room.

I am frozen on the bed paralyzed from embarrassment as I realize that Richard's dad just saw me topless. _'What a great first impression'_ I think to myself.

"I'm sorry about that Kori", Richard says I can see that there is still some tension in his voice.

"It's alright Richard", I say getting up from the bed I smooth out my clothes and walk over to him.

"Just next time, remember to lock the door", I whisper in his ear seductively and kiss his neck.

**A/N:Sooo what do you guys think about this chapter? I am writing chapter 10 and will post it tmrw O btw I saw the Dark knight rises today! BEST BATMAN EVER! IT WAS AN AMAZING MOVIE! lol and Christian Bale is soo dreamy ;) anyway please review, follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	10. Dinner at Wayne Manor

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! it means sooo much that you enjoy my story Your reviews are amazing! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter :D I love you all! :D Anyway here is chapter 10 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 10: Dinner at Wayne Manor

After Richard's and I steamy make out session was interrupted by Bruce we finally decided to go eat dinner. I send a quick text to my mom to let her know I'll be home late and go to meet Richard in the hallway.

Richard and I go downstairs and walk to the dining room for dinner.

'_This is going to be so awkward'_ I think to myself as we walk in the dining room.

"Ah Dick, so nice of you to join us", Bruce says.

Richard scowls at him and pulls a chair out for me and then sits next to me.

"Whatever Bruce", Richard responds.

"Who might this be?" Bruce says as turns toward me.

"Hi Mr. Wayne, I'm Kori", I answer.

"Nice to meet you Kori, are you a friend of Dick's?" Bruce says.

"Yea she is, she my girlfriend", Richard says and I hear the tension in his voice as he glares at Bruce.

"_She's _your girlfriend? She's way to pretty for you dude", A boy sitting next to Bruce says.

I giggle, "You must be Tim, I've heard a lot about you", I say

"Really? Then you already know I'm the good looking one in the family" ,Tim flirts.

"Shut up Tim", Richard says and scowls.

Alfred comes out with trays and begins to serve us dinner; Bruce, Richard, Tim and I begin eating and there is an awkward silence at the table.

"So Kori, where are you from?" Bruce says breaking the silence.

"I'm from Tamaran, it's a small island near the Atlantic coast", I say.

"I've been there a couple of times, it's a beautiful island",Bruce says.

I smile, "Thank you Mr. Wayne", I say.

He smiles back at me, "So how long have you been in Jump City?" Bruce asks.

"Not long, I just moved here", I answer.

"How long have you known Dick?" Bruce ask me and Richard slams his fist on the table.

"What is this an interrogation?" Richard says annoyed.

"No, Dick it isn't I was just trying to get to know Kori, that's all", Bruce says to Richard.

"It's alright Richard, I don't mind", I smile at him and reach for his hand underneath the table I feel Richard begin to relax as soon as I touch him.

"So how did you two meet?" Bruce asks.

"I ran into him", I say and giggle at the memory

Bruce looks confused,"You ran into him? Literally?" he asks.

I then tell the story of my first day at jump city and how I meet Richard and Bruce and Tim laugh.

"You certainly know how to make a first impression Kori", Bruce says.

"Umm Thanks", I say and blush as I hope he isn't referring to the incident in Richard's room.

'_He doesn't seem so bad I wonder why Richard is so mean to him'_ I think to myself.

We finish dinner and get up to leave the table.

"Dick, can I see you in my study?" Bruce says.

Richard sighs, "Fine" he answers "Kori, can you meet me in the garden out back, Alfred can show you the way", He says.

"Ok, that sounds fine", I say I kiss him on his cheek and go meet Alfred in the kitchen.

"Ah Mrs. Kori, how may I help you?" Alfred asks.

"Richard wants to meet me in the garden and he said you can show me where it is", I say.

"Of course , please follow me", He says.

We begin to go outside and walk around Wayne Manor.

"Alfred, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Of course not, Mrs. Kori", Alfred answers.

"Why does Richard seem to dislike Bruce so much?" I ask.

Alfred chuckles, "I suggest you ask Richard this question but I can tell you this even though Master Dick is stubborn when it comes to Bruce, but he stills cares and respects him they've always had a love-hate relationship", Alfred says as we reach the garden.

"Thank you Alfred", I say.

"My pleasure", He says in response.

* * *

_**In Bruce's study Author's POV**_

"What do you want to talk about Bruce?" Richard says.

"I just wanted to talk about that scene in your bedroom earlier today", Bruce says.

Richard face turns red, "Well, we were studying and got distracted... then things got a bit heated" ,Richard says blushing even redder.

"Well I hope your being safe, we all know you haven't had the best reputation with women", Bruce says.

Richard snorts, "Your one to talk", Richard replies.

Bruce scowls, "Look, all I'm saying is Kori is a lovely girl, not like those whores you usually "date" and I just don't want you to do anything stupid", He says.

"Don't you think I know that? I know Kori is special, she is beautiful, smart, and I actually care about her! I'd never use her for sex or break her heart like I did to girls in the past! I'm actually starting to fall in love with her!" Richard yells.

Bruce sighs "Alright Dick, all I was saying was be careful , I can tell you really like Kori, I see the way you look at her and don't mess this relationship up, I still haven't forgotten how you were when you and Babs broke up, I just don't want you to be hurt like that again", Bruce says.

Richard begins to relax, "I know Bruce, but Kori isn't anything like Babs & I've told you I've changed I'm not a playboy anymore", Richard says,"So if you'll excuse me I'm going to go meet my_ girlfriend _in the garden", Richard says as he turns around an begins to walk toward the door.

"Dick, one more thing, do we need to have 'the talk' again?" Bruce asks.

Richard chuckles, "It's a little too late for that don't you think?", Richard says while thinking about his past playboy history.

"Besides despite what you saw earlier today Kori and I haven't had sex yet", Richard says while rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortable.

"Good", Bruce says, "And Dick? Next time you and your girlfriend decide to 'study' in your room, make sure you lock the door", Bruce says.

"Sure thing Bruce", Richard says blushing at the memory and leaves to meet Kori in the garden.

* * *

_**Kori's POV**_

I sit in the garden and see Richard walk up to the gazebo.

"Hey, what did Bruce want to talk to you about?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing really, just about us", Richard says as he sits down on the bench next to me, "He likes you by the way" Richard says.

I laugh, "Well that's good to know, I was afraid he would hate me after he caught us half-naked in your room", I say.

Richard chuckles, "No one could ever hate you Kori….. Especially if you're topless", Richard says jokingly while looking at me with one raised eyebrow.

I blush, "Oh shut up", I say and punch him in the arm playfully and he laughs.

I smile, "Richard can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Of course Kori, you can ask me anything", Richard says.

"Why do you call Bruce by his name instead of dad?" I ask.

Richard looks at me, "Because Bruce isn't my real dad he is my adopted father", he says.

"Oh... what happened to your real parents?" I ask.

Richard sighs, "They died when I was young", he replies sadly.

"I'm so sorry Richard, what happened?" I ask and reach over and grab his hand.

Richard laces his fingers with mine and tells me the story, "My parents and I were circus acrobats known as The Flying Grayson's at Haley's Circus. One day a mafia boss named Tony Zucco tried to extort Mr. Haley the circus owner. He wanted money in exchange for protection and Mr. Haley refused, Zucco got mad and decided to teach him a lesson", Richard says.

"What did he do?" I ask quietly as I can see the pain of the memory present on Richard face.

"He sabotaged the trapeze ropes with acid, the trapeze that my parents were swinging from snapped and they fell to their deaths", Richard says and I see there are tears in his eyes.

"Their deaths are my fault Kori", Richard says and I now see that he is crying.

"How?" I ask.

"I overheard Mr. Haley refusing to give Zucco protection money, I could have told someone", Richard says.

"Richard, you can't blame yourself for their death, you had no idea that Zucco would sabotage the ropes", I say.

"Still… I could have done something", Richard says letting the tears flow down his face.

"Richard look at me , you were only a kid, you had no idea what was going on", I say and take Richard face in my hands, "Your parents loved you, they would want you to be happy and not blame yourself for their deaths", I say.

Richard leans over and buries his head in the crook of my neck, "I know you're right just hurts sometimes, I really miss them".

I kiss his forehead ,"I know you do Richard", I say.

Richard cries a bit more and then looks at me,"I'm sorry you had to see that Kori", he say while trying to hide his face so I wouldn't see him wiping his tears,

"Not just me crying , but me being angry with Bruce, it's just that he gets under my skin sometimes", Richard says.

"It's alright Richard, I understand & I'm glad you opened up to me", I say and kiss his cheek letting him know that it doesn't bother me.

Richard smiles, "I'm glad I did too, you're truly amazing Kori", he says and kisses me.

* * *

Richard drives me home a little while after our talk in the garden, after Richard told me the story of his parents we mostly just held each other and shared sweet kisses and gazed upon the stars it was romantic.

"Hi sweetheart, how was dinner with Dick's family?" My mom asks as I walk through the front door.

"It was nice, Richard's dad is nice and his brother is very amusing", I say.

"Well that's good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself", My mom says,

I walk upstairs and brush my teeth and change into my pj's. I reflect on how Richard opened up to me tonight and shared a painful moment with me from his past. I realize that the fact that he trust me enough to share this with me made me love him even more.

'_Wait love?' there goes that word again, surely Richard is good looking, smart, funny, and every time I see him I get butterflies in my stomach, and every time he kisses me I feel so much passion in my body that I feel as though I'm going to melt but love? Did I really love Richard?'_ I think to myself.

I climb into bed. I had never been in love before sure I had some short lived relationships but none of them compared to what I felt about Richard, just being with him feels right, the connection we have is special and it feels as though we have known each other forever.

"Maybe I am in love with him", I mumble as I begin to fall asleep dreaming and thinking of the fact that I get to see Richard tomorrow.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think of this chapter? sorry if there is any confusion over the different POV's I just thought it be easier to tell Bruce and Richard's conversation in the study from my point of view instead of Kori's I am currently writing chapter 11 & I will post it tmrw so please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :D**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	11. Trouble

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for your reviews and favorites! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! I love you all! Here is chapter 11 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 11: Trouble

My alarm clocks rings for school this morning, "Ugh can it be Saturday already?", I moan and get up and zombie walk to the bathroom.

I brush my teeth and turn on the shower water. I wait a bit for the water to get really hot. As soon as the shower water hits me I finally feel awake. I finish showering and walk to my closet to pick out an outfit. I decided to have a bum day and dress in my favorite pink boyfriend sweatpants with a black v-neck shirt with a lacy pink cami underneath. I slip on my black converse and go downstairs.

"Morning sis", My brother Ry says with a mouth full of cereal.

"Morning Ry", I smile and go to the kitchen and start making an omelets, bacon, and pancakes.

"Good morning sweetie", My mom says as she walks in the kitchen, "You're cooking your own breakfast?" My mom says surprised.

"Yea, I decided to give you a break", I say.

My mom looks at me funny, "Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?", My mom ask jokingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny mom", I say and hand her a plate with an omelet and bacon on it.

I sit down and eat my omelet and bacon as well.

"So is Richard picking you up?" My mom says.

"Yes I believe so", I say and my answer is correct I see Richard's car pull up in the driveway.

I smile immediately, "Bye Mom, Bye Ry, I'll see y'all later", I grab my book bag and head to the door to meet Richard.

My hearts start beating out of my chest as soon as I see him.

"Hi handsome", I say and kiss his soft warm lips.

"Hi beautiful", Richard says and gives me a heart melting smile.

* * *

We get in the car and drive to school as we pull up to school but Richard stops me before I can get out of the car.

"Richard is something wrong?" I ask.

"No, everything great, Kori I just wanted to talk to you before we went inside", He says.

"Oh ok", I say uneasy.

"Kori, last night I opened up to you about my past... and well I've never done that before, I usually hide my emotions but with you it's different. I've never felt this way before and I wanted to give you something to show how much I care about you Kori", He says

Richard reaches in his pocket and pulls out a velvet box he opens it and I gasp in surprise. Inside is a necklace with a heart-shaped silver pendent studded with sparkling icy white diamonds the necklace is on a sterling silver chain. It also comes with a matching ring.

"Oh Richard its, its...", I try to say but I'm speechless.

Richard chuckles, "Do you like it?" He says.

"No", I say and he frowns, "I absolutely love it", I say and I see Richard smile return again.

"Here let me put it on you", He says I turn around in my seat and move my hair.

Richard then places the necklace on my neck. I get chills as soon as his fingers brush my neck ,I turn back around and smile at Richard.

He then takes the ring out the box and puts it on my right hands ring finger.

"I would put it on your left, but I don't want your parents to freak out and thing we are engaged", He says.

I giggle, "Richard it's doesn't matter what finger you put it on its perfect".

He smiles and kisses me passionately I place an arm around his neck and grip some of his hair. He runs his hand down my side and it settles on my waist we finally break away but our faces are still close and our nose touch.

"I love you Kori", Richard whispers.

"What?" I say.

Richard looks at me with soul bearing eyes, "I love you Kori, your all I think about and I know it may be too soon in our relationship but I can't help the way I feel", He says, "My mom always said that when you think of someone more than you think of yourself that's love and that's how I feel about you, I even have dreams about you, your smile, your laugh, and those emerald-green eyes, your personality, I can go on and on with reasons of why I love you", He says as he brushes my cheek.

"They way you always know what to say at the right time it amazes me, when we had dinner at my parents house and I got mad at Bruce you calmed me down by simply touching me, at that moment I realized I had to tell you I love you", Richard says.

My eyes are filled with happy tears, "I love you too Richard, I've been in love with you I was just afraid that you didn't love me back", I say still sobbing.

Richard brushes a tear from my cheek, "Please don't cry Kori, what can I do to make you happy again and see that beautiful smile?" Richard asks.

I lean in and kiss him, "That will do it", I say and smile at him.

Richard chuckles, "C'mon let's get to class", He says and we get out the car.

I take a glimpse of myself in the side view mirror and grimace, "But first I need to clean up a bit I'll meet you in class ok", I say.

* * *

As Richard walks to class I stop by the bathroom to wash my face, my eyes are a little puffy but I can manage. I smile and admire the necklace Richard gave me and walk out the bathroom I walk out the door and turn the corner and bump into someone

"Hey there cutie", A boy says he has red hair, brown eyes and dressed in all black.

I frown and look around, "You must be talking to someone else, my name is Kori not cutie", I say.

The boy chuckles, "My name's Xavier, listen I've seen you around school and think your pretty cute", he smiles and moves closer to me."What do you say, we go back in the bathroom and have some fun", he whispers in my ear and grabs my ass.

I shove him away, "Look you asshole, I don't appreciate you groping me in the hallway, now if you don't mind I have to get to class", I say and try to walk past him.

He grabs my arm and slams me against the locker, "You're a feisty, I like that in a woman", he looks down at my shirt wear my lacy cami peaks from my v-neck. "Lace..very nice", says and leans in to try to kiss me.

I prepare myself to kick him in his groin when all of a sudden _BAM!_ Xavier is slammed to ground and someone is on top of him punching him over and over.

I look to see who just saved me and it's none other than...

"Richard! stop I'm ok now", I say.

Richard gets up and Xavier is on the ground holding his nose.

"If you ever touch my girlfriend like that again I swear, I'll do more than break your nose", Richard says menacingly.

He then turns to me, "Are you ok?" He asks.

"I am now", I say ,"What should we do about him?" I ask and nudge my head toward Xavier.

Richard turns around, "Nothing he's gone", He says.

I turn around and see Xavier turn the corner headed toward the nurse's office.

"When you didn't show up before first period started, I figured something was wrong so I came looking for you... and it's a good thing I did", Richard says.

I nod, "I was going to kick him in the balls before you came, you know there's no way that asshole was going to touch me again",I say.

"Wait what do you mean again?" Richard asks.

"Well he grabbed my ass before you showed up", I say quietly.

Richard starts to head toward the direction Xavier was, "I should have done more than break his nose".

I stop "Richard its fine, the important thing is nothing more happened", I say.

Richard begins to relax, "I know Kori, c'mon let's go to class", Richard reaches for my hand and I notice his knuckles are bruised.

"Umm shouldn't we take you to the nurse first?" I ask.

Richard looks at his hand, "Eh, after this first period, but right now I just want to walk with you and make sure you are safe".

I smile, "I love you Richard", I say.

Richard leans in and kisses me passionately.

"I love you too Kori", He says.

I smile as we walk to class together hand in hand.

* * *

After first period I walk Richard to the nurse's office. I tried to stay with him while he has his hand bandaged but after much protest and insisting from him I decide to go to my second period class.

As I enter the chorus room Rachel is there organizing the sheet music on the piano. I sneak up behind her with ninja like silence and prepare to scare her when..

"Hey Kori", she says without even turning around.

I frown as my plan is foiled, "It is even possible to scare you?" I ask grabbing a piece of music from the piano.

Rachel lets out a small laugh, "It's possible, but not easy", she says.

I smile, "I hear that you asked Gar out on a date, I told you my advice work" , I say while doing a little victory dance.

Rachel blushes, "Yea it did", She says and she looks uneasy.

"Rachel what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing Kori…it's just that I'm nervous, I'm never been on a real first date before and I don't want to mess this up... I really like Gar", She says.

I put my hand on my shoulder, "Rachel, you shouldn't be nervous, Gar is crazy about you, just be yourself and you'll be fine", I say with reassurance and give her a small smile.

"You really think so Kori?" She asks.

"Absolutely", I say and smile, "Has my advice failed you yet?" I say.

Rachel smiles, "No it hasn't", Rachel gives me a small hug, "Thank You Kori, you're a true friend", She says.

I hug her back, "So are you", I say.

Bee walks up, "Aww group hug everyone!" She says and hugs us both after a bit then we break away laughing.

"Alright class let's get started, auditions for the chorus show begin today!" Mr. Rocket says.

"We will be auditions for solos in class and group performance begin after class", Mr. Rocket says.

_'Oh shit, I haven't even asked Richard to sing with me! We haven't even practiced'_ I think to myself.

"Auditions begin at 3pm so be ready", Mr. Rocket says, "Now it's time for solos, who wants to go first?" Mr. Rocket asks.

A couple of girls line up in front of the piano.

"Are you going to try out for a solo?" Bee whispers.

"Yea, I also want to do a duet with Richard", I say while fiddling with my necklace.

Bee notices, "Ohh girl, Did Dick give you that? it's so beautiful!".

I smile, "Yea he did, he also told me he loves me".

"SHUT UP!" Bee exclaims happily.

Rachel stops playing the piano and everyone in the class look up and stares at us.

"Is there a problem?"Mr. Rocket asks us.

"No sir", We reply.

Mr. Rocket then turns back his attention to the girl singing and so did the class.

"I'm so happy for you Kori!" Bee says, "You and Dick are perfect for each other".

I smile, "Yes... I believe we are".

* * *

Me and Bee finally get up and sing our solos after we nailed them. After chorus I walk to my calculus class and sit in my seat.

"You're in trouble", Babs says while smirking.

I turn around "What are you talking about Babs?" I ask.

"Mrs. Anders, your wanted in the principal's office", Mr. Numerous says.

I give an evil glare and Babs and get my book bag, leave the classroom and walk to the front office.

"Hi I'm Kori Anders I'm here to see Principal Wilson", I say to the secretary.

"Go straight down the hall it's the first door to your left", She says.

I thank her and walk down the hall I knock and Principal Wilson answers.

"Ah Miss Anders, we've been expecting you, please come in", Principal Wilson says and hold the door open for me.

I walk in and see Richard sitting in a chair with a furious look on his face. Next to him I see Xavier with a swollen nose with a two thin bandages around it, his nose is all purple and bruised and still bleeding he gives me a creepy,evil smile as soon as he sees me.

I feel my skin crawl as I walk in the office.

'_This can't be good'_ I think to myself as I take an empty seat next to Richard.

**A/N: Soooo what do you think? I am currently writing chapter 12 and will post it tmrw! and I have some good news I think after this story I am going to write a sequel to it! I think I might write 2 sequels to this story and write another story like this one but in Richard's POV, I still have about a couple of chapters planned for this story though so it's not over yet lol ... anyway let me know what you guys think so please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :)**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	12. Auditions

**A/N: Wow wow wow Over 3,000 views! You guys are amazing! Thank you soooooo much for your positive reviews! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! I love you all! Here is chapter 12 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any songs or movies mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 12: Auditions

"Now that we are all here, we can get started", Principal Wilson says and sits at his desk.

"Now I bet your all wondering why I called you all here", Principal Wilson says.

"I understand that there was a fight in the hallway this morning involving you students, and I want to hear what happened, from what I understand from Xavier is that Dick attacked him for no clear reason".

"That's not true!" I blurt out.

Mr. Wilson surprised at my outburst,"Well then what really happened Kori?" Mr. Wilson says.

"I was walking out of the bathroom and Xavier groped me in the hallway, Richard saw what was happened and defended me", I say shuddering at the memory of Xavier's cold clammy hands touching me.

"Ah I see, well that explains a lot", Mr. Wilson says and turns to Xavier, "Do you care to change your story Xavier?" Mr. Wilson says.

"I may have touched her ass, but I could tell she liked it", Xavier says winking at me.

Richard balls his hand into fist so hard that his knuckles are white, I stare at Xavier with my mouth wide open '_The nerve of this guy'_ I think to myself.

Mr. Wilson shakes his head, "Either way Xavier, sexually harassing a student is a serious offence I'm going to have to give you detention for 3 weeks", Mr. Wilson says while writing a detention slip and hands it to Xavier "Your free to go".

Xavier scowls at Principal Wilson, then winks at me and storms out of the office.

"As for you Dick, I'm going to have to give you detention for a week starting tomorrow, though your intentions were honorable, fighting is not tolerated in this school, you're lucky Xavier didn't press any charges", He says and hands Richard a slip.

Richard rolls his eyes and takes the slip.

"What about me?" I ask.

"Do you want to press charges against Xavier?" Mr. Wilson asks.

I shake my head, "No, I rather just forget this happened", I answer.

"Well then, if you change your mind or Xavier bothers you again, please let me know", Mr. Wilson says, "You're both free to go".

I nod my head and Richard and I leave the principal's office, I glance at the clock and realize that it's time for lunch.

* * *

"Richard, are you ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine Kori, just a little annoyed by Xavier that's all", He says.

"Oh…well I'm sure he won't bother us again, he looked so scared when you punched him", I giggle.

Richard smiles and laughs, "Yea your probably right", he reaches for my hand.

I smile as we reach the cafeteria we get our lunch and sit at our usual table.

"There you guys are, we were getting worried", Bee says as we reach the table.

"Sorry we were in Principals Wilson office", I say.

"Uh oh what did you do?" Vic says to Richard

"I broke Xavier nose for groping Kori in the hallway", Richard says

"What! That asshole has some nerve, Kori are you ok?" Bee asks me.

"Yes, I'm fine Richard came and saved me just in time", I say and kiss Richard on the lips not caring who sees.

"Get a room!" Vic says jokingly and I laugh.

Gar and Rachel enter the cafeteria smiling.

"Looks like there are some new lovebirds", Bee says as Gar and Rachel sit down.

"Hey guys, what are y'all talking about?" Gar says.

"Oh nothing, just how Dick beat up Xavier in the hallway this morning", Bee answers.

"Dude! That's awesome", Gar says and then starts talking to Rachel.

* * *

After lunch is over Richard and I walk to our English class a sit down in our seats.

"Richard, can I ask you a question?" I ask.

Richard chuckles "Kori, you know you can ask me anything", He says.

"Do you want to sing a duet with me for the chorus show?" I ask.

"I'd love to" Richard says "What song do you have in mind?" He asks.

"Umm I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something", I say.

As class starts I think about songs to sing for the chorus show my eyes wander around the room and I notice A _Phantom of the Opera  _poster.

"I've got it!" I exclaim.

Mrs. May pauses the Lord of the flies tape and the class looks at me.

"Um, my pencil, I dropped it and I found it", I say sinking lower in my sink from embarrassment.

The class goes back to normal but Richard looks at me confused.

"Is everything ok?" Richard asks.

"Yea, everything's great, I know what song we can sing for the chorus show", I say and smile.

* * *

After class Richard and I go to the chorus room and I get the sheet music.

"_All I ask of You_ from the _Phantom of the Opera,_ that's what you want to sing?" Richard asks.

"Yep, I think it's the perfect song for us", I smile, "C'mon we better get to theater for auditions", I say and drag Richard for the theater.

As we enter I sign us up for an audition time and we take our seats with the others who are auditioning. Mr. Rocket makes everyone do some vocal warm ups and then the auditions begin.

A group and two duets go on before us and before I know it its Richard and I turn.

"Ready?" I ask as we walk on stage.

"Always", Richard says.

"What song will you be singing?" Mr. Rocket asks.

"_All I ask of you_", I answer.

Rachel flips through the book for the sheet music and nods to Mr. Rocket that she is already.

"Alright Begin!" Mr. Rocket says.

I look over at Richard as he begins to sing,

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here, with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you _

'_Wow he sounds amazing'_ I think to myself Richard smiles at me to let me now it's my turn I begin to sing

_Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summer time_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

All of the sudden there is applause in the theater I see Mr. Rocket wipe a tear from his eye.

"That was beautiful!" he says "Well done, well done".

Richard and I walk off stage.

"That wasn't so bad", Richard says as we exit the theater and head to the parking lot.

I nod in agreement, "You sound amazing Richard! I had no idea you had a voice like that!" I say.

Richard blushes,"Yea, I usually only sing in the shower not in front of people, I usually get to nervous to sing around people", he says.

"So this was your first time singing in public without a group?" I ask.

"Yep", he says as we reach his car

"What made you do it?" I ask.

He kisses me and I feel weak at the knees again.

"Isn't it obvious, I did this for you Kori because I love you", He says.

I smile, "I love you too", I say and lean in for another kiss.

Richard smiles, "Do you want to go back my house? We can go swimming and watch movies or something?" He asks.

"I would love too, but I don't have a swimsuit", I say.

Richard chuckles, "I'll take care of that", he says.

I text my mom that I'm going to Richard's house again and She isn't surprised at all since I have spent a lot of time with Richard.

* * *

As we reach Richard's house Alfred is there to greet us again.

"Hello Alfred!" I say and give him a hug and he blushes at my sudden embrace.

"Ah Master Dick your home and I see you brought Miss Kori", he says and smiles.

Richard chuckles,"Yep, is Bruce home yet?" Richard asks.

"Not yet sir, he got held up in the office", Alfred says.

Richard nods his head, "Well, we will be in the swimming pool Alfred".

"Very well Master Dick", Alfred says and leaves.

"I heard Kori's here!" Tim says running down the stairs.

"Greetings fair maiden, welcome to my home", Tim says and bows.

I giggle, "You are too cute", I say and Tim blushes.

"Would you like to go with to a PG-13 movie?" He asks, "I'll let you ride on the handle bars on my bike", he says.

"Sorry Tim but we already have plans", Richard answers.

"Fine", Tim says to Richard and then turns to me, "We shall meet soon my fair lady", He says and kisses my hand and leaves.

Richard shakes his head, "Looks like I might have some competition", he says and chuckles and I giggle.

We reach Richard's room and I notice not much has changed.

"Here I bought this for you", He says and hands me a shopping bag.

Inside is a purple bathing suit, "You bought me this knowing I would say yes to come swimming with you didn't you?" I ask.

"Hehe well maybe", He says looking embarrassed.

I kiss his cheek, "You know me to well".

Richard chuckles, "I'll let you change and meet you at the pool", he says and leaves.

* * *

I walk outside and see Richard sitting at the pool table and soon as he sees me his eyes go wide.

"Well what do you think", I say and pose for him.

"Uhh uhh" ,Richard says while drooling.

I giggle and walk up to him I place a hand on his chest running my fingers across his six-pack. I feel him shudder as I continue touching his bare chest.

'_Gosh he's buff' _I say and run an arm on his biceps.

He leans in and tries to kiss me and then _Bam!_ I shove him in the pool.

"Kori!" he says and I burst out laughing.

Richard climbs out of the pool and comes toward me with and evil look in his eye.

"Oh no, Richard no", I say.

Richard then swings me over his shoulder and jumps in the pool as I swim back to the top of the water Richard is laughing.

"You're such a jerk", I say splashing water in his face giggling.

Richard smiles, "It's part of my irresistable charm", he says while splashing me back.

He then swims closer to me and I find myself staring into his eyes.

"You look beautiful", he says and kisses me.

His lips connect with mine and everything around us disappears, Richard kisses me I open my mouth a bit and his tongue enters mine I'm about to moan when Richard slips his hand underneath my bikini top and brushes against my nipple.

"Mmm", I moan as Richard soft hands starts to rub it I break away the kiss Richard growls and tries to pull me back closer to him.

I giggle, "No way am I going to risk getting caught again besides I'm starting to get all wrinkly from the pool", I say and get out the pool.

Richard chuckles and gets out the pool.

I shiver as I get out and Richard gets a towel and wraps it around my shoulder and gets one for him.

"So do you want to order pizza and watch a movie?" He asks.

I hear my stomach growl super loud and blush with embarrassment.

Richard chuckles, "I'll take that as a yes", he says.

* * *

We head inside the house and I take a shower in Richard bedroom and change back into my normal clothes, I leave the room and go meet Richard downstairs.

I follow him to the movie theater and notice a couple 2 pizzas there, soda, popcorn, and candy.

"There are a bunch of different movies on their shelf there pick whatever you want", He says.

I walk over to the shelf and look at the vast collection on movie I smile as I pick one.

"How about this?" I ask and hand him the movie.

"_21 jump street_ I love this movie!" Richard says.

I smile, "I do too; it's one of my favorites".

Richard puts the movie and I sit in one of the love seats and eat my pizza; Richard grabs some pizza and some soda and sits next to me.

When we finish eating our pizza I snuggle closer to Richard as he puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead.

I am so peaceful at the moment I begin to doze off in Richard arms.

* * *

"Kori? Kori wake up", I hear a voice say.

"Hm", I say slowly opening my eyes and see myself looking at Richard's gorgeous face.

"You fell asleep during the movie he says I look at the projector screen and notice the movie is over.

"Oh", I say and look around and realize I am still at Richard's house, "I guess all that swimming made me tired", I say.

Richard chuckles, "C'mon I'll take you home", he says and picks me up bridal style.

I giggle, "Richard, I'm not that tired, I can walk myself ya know", I say.

"I know but this is more fun", he says and gives me a dazzling smile.

I giggle and enjoy the feeling of being in Richard's strong arms.

* * *

When I reach home I drag myself to my room and get into bed without changing into my pj's

As I sleep I begin wishing that Richard's arm were around me.

'_Tomorrow is Saturday, I'll get to see him then' _I think to myself.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think of this chapter? I am working on chapter 13 and will post it tomorrow , Thank you guys so much for reviewing every chapter! oh and if you haven't heard the song_ All I ask of You_ and want to hear it Youtube it, its such an amazing song! Anyway please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :)**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	13. Gala

**A/N: Thank you sooooo much for your reviews, and favorites! I love you all! Here is Chapter 13 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or stores or movies mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 13: Gala

I wake up Saturday and brush my teeth, shower, and get dressed I wear my purple skinny jeans with a black tee.

_'I wonder what Richard is doing'_ I think to myself as I pick up the phone and call him.

"Hello?" Richard says sleepily

I giggle, "Hi sleepy head", I say.

"Hey Kori, what's up?" Richard says sounding more awake.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight?" I ask.

"I wish I could but I have plans with Vic already", He says.

I frown, "Oh ok, well maybe Sunday?" I ask.

"Sounds great, I'll take to you later Kori, I love you", he says.

I smile, "I love you too", I say and hang up the phone.

I go downstairs to eat some breakfast,

"Kori! There you are", My dad says and I notice my mom and brother are in the kitchen too.

"What's going on?" I ask uneasy.

"Oh nothing bad pumpkin, I have great news actually, we've all been invited to a Jump City gala tonight!" My dad says excitedly.

"That's wonderful sweetie!" My mom says and kisses my dad.

"Eww gross", My brother and I say in unison.

"Do I have to go?" Ry asks.

"No, the neighbors agreed to babysit you tonight", My dad says..

"Sweet, their daughter is hot!" My brother says excitedly

"Oh Kori this is so exciting we have to go to the mall and get dresses!" My mom says and gets the car keys "C'mon let's go!" she says.

We drive to jump city mall and head straight to the dress shop me and my mom try on a couple of dresses. I end up picking a purple full length dress with a bodice and a sweetheart neckline with jewels on it.

As me and my mom walk to the food court I notice Rachel by the Sephora make up store.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh nothing just picking out some makeup for my date tonight", Rachel answers.

"Oh well here let me help", I say.

Rachel and I ending trying on a bunch of different eye shadows and lip gloss samples we buy a few and Rachel ask me can I help her get ready for her date.

"Mom, can I go to Rachel's house to help her get ready for her date?" I ask.

"Sure sweetie, but be home by 7pm", My mom says.

* * *

Rachel and I get in the car and head to her house.

"Are you nervous?" I ask.

"I'm more excited than nervous", Rachel says.

We reach her house and pull up in her driveway as we enter her house I notice that no one is home.

"Where are your parents?" I ask.

"My mom's a nurse and my dad is a doctor so they are pretty busy most of the time", Rachel says.

We reach Rachel rooms, it's mostly a deep purple with black gothic like furniture,

"I love this dresser", The dresser is an antique black dresser with a heart-shaped mirror.

"Thanks Kori", Rachel says, "So what should we do first?" She asks.

"Hmm let's start with your hair", I say.

I start brushing Rachel's hair back into a side ponytail and curl the ends.

"Next makeup", I say.

I use liquid eyeliner to outline her eyes then put on dark blue eye shadow since its Rachel's favorite color.

"Have you thought about what you're going to wear", I say.

"I have, I'm going to wear the dark blue dress I bought at the pink boutique", Rachel says.

I finish Rachel's makeup and she goes into bathroom and changes when she comes out I am stunned

"Oh Rachel, you look gorgeous!" I say.

Rachel is wearing a dark blue dress with a fitted sequins bodice and a pair with a frilly tulle skirt.

"Thanks Kori", She says, "Thanks for all your help".

"No problem", I say I look at my phone and see a text from my mom that she is waiting for me outside "Anyway text me how your date goes, I better get home and get ready for this gala" , I say and get up and grab my bags.

"Bye Kori", Rachel says as we reach the door and she gives me a hug.

"Bye Rachel", I say and walk to my mom's car.

* * *

_**Rachel's POV**_

After Kori left Gar comes not to long after she left.

"Hey Rachel, wow you look great", He says He is wearing a blue polo with black jeans and black shoes.

"Thanks you look great too", I say.

I shut the door and go outside Gar and I walk to his car. He holds the door for me I slide into the passenger seat and Gar gets on the driver side we mostly drive in silence both of us nervous. I glance over at Gar and he is looking at the road. I look at his arms and notice how lean his muscles are Gar notices me looking at him and I blush and look away

"Here we are", Gar says and parks the car.

I get out and see a sign, "Purple, restaurant and lounge ".

"I thought you might like this place, they have open mic here and they have really good poetry readings", Gar says.

We walk in and get a table.

"This is really nice", I say.

Gar smiles," Told ya you'll like it ".

We look at the menu and order our food. Gar gets a turkey burger and I get Chicken Alfredo We both drink herbal tea.

_'I wonder if he drinks it because I do_' I think to myself.

"So are you excited about the chorus show?" Gar asks making small talk.

"I am actually, the auditions went really well and Mr. Rocket didn't yell at me for once", I say and let out a small laugh.

Gar chuckles, "I can't wait to hear you play", He says and reaches for my hand.

I blush as soon as our hands touch.

The poetry readings start and I'm impressed _'Gar was right this place is amazing' _I think to myself and look over at Gar _'He seems to be enjoy himself as well'_ I think to myself

After the poetry reading Gar takes me to get frozen yogurt we sit and talk in his car for a bit and then he drives me home.

"This was a really nice date Gar", I say

"I had fun too", He says.

I decide to be bold and give him a kiss on the cheek, Gar looks shocked at my sudden gesture and blushes.

"Sorry I...", I start to say as Gar leans in closer to me and places a soft sweet kiss on my lips.

I freeze out of shock but kiss him back, He reaches one hand and brushes my cheek and he then pulls away smiling.

"Wow that was amazing...", Gar says while blushing.

I blush to, Yea it was", I say quietly I glance at the clock.

"Goodnight Gar", I say and kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight Rachel, sweet dreams", Gar says, "Wait Rachel!" He says.

I stop suddenly from getting out the car.

Gar leans in and kisses me again this time more confident my head starts feeling dizzy and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I just wanted to give you a goodnight kiss", Gar says shyly.

I smile, "I'm glad you did", I say.

My stomach has butterflies as I walk to my front door I'm on cloud 9 as I think of Gar and I first date _'I can't believe he kissed me!'_ I think to myself even though Gar and I are completely opposites just being with him felt so right that kiss we shared felt like magic, I finally felt as the heroine in the romance books I read _'I guess opposites do attract'_ I think to myself and with a small laugh and get ready for bed.

* * *

_**Kori's POV**_

I finally reach home and go upstairs to get ready Ry is already our neighbor's house and my parents are getting ready for the gala as well. I go to my room and I shower, dry myself off and start doing my hair in an up-do. I put on my favorite liquid eyeliner and purple eye shadow. And carefully slide on my dress with my silver stilettos heels with a matching clutch.

"Kori! will you hurry up already, this isn't a beauty pageant ya know!" My dad yells upstairs clearly annoyed.

I sigh, "Parents", I shake my head and go downstairs.

"Oh Kori, you look lovely", My mom says.

"Thanks, so do you", I say.

"C'mon! If we late we are going to miss the shrimp cocktails!" My dad says honking the horn of the car my mom and I laugh.

As we reach the Ritz hotel where the gala is held I am amazed.

"Wow this ballroom looks just like the one in _Beauty and the Beast_", I say.

My parents laugh at my expression.

"Ah Mr. Anders, so glad you can make it", A male voice says.

'_I know that voice'_ I think to myself and turn around and see none other than Bruce Wayne shaking hands with my dad

"Great seeing you again Mr. Wayne, this is my wife", He says and my mom shakes his hand, "And this is my daughter Kori" , he says.

"Hi Mr. Wayne", I say shyly.

"Hello again Kori", Mr. Wayne says shaking my hand.

"Have you two met before?" My dad asks.

"Daaaadddd, Richard is Mr. Wayne's son", I say.

"Oh right! I absolutely forgot", My dad says, "What a fine boy you have", My dad says.

"Thank You, Mr. Anders", Bruce says and smiles.

"Is Richard here?" I ask.

"Yes, he is", Bruce says and looks around, "Somewhere".

"Oh", I say quietly, _'Richard told me he had plans with Vic, why would he lie to me?' _I think to myself.

While my parents make small talk with the other guest I wander around the gala and go to the buffet table and make me a plate.

"Mhm, these shrimp cocktails are good", I say.

I finish eating and start wandering around the party again. A couple of guys ask me to dance but most of them are old or drunk and I politely decline.

My stomach grumbles and I head to the bathroom.

"Excuse, where the ladies room?" I ask one of the waiters.

"Down this hall", The waiter points I thank them.

As I walk down the hall I see two people blocking the door in an intense make out session.

"Excuse me…I", I stop mid sentence and stare in horror.

These aren't just any to people they're...

"Richard? Babs?" I croak.

They finally stop making out and look at me I see that Richard's face looks horrified and Babs looks mad because I interrupted them.

"Kori, this isn't what it looks like", Richard says.

"How…could you?" I croak because it feels like a frog is in my throat.

I feel my eyes fill up with tears, my heart breaking and failing to the pit of my stomach. I turn around and let the tears flow and I run as fast as I can away from there.

I run past the party guest and start to the balcony outside the ballroom, My eyes are filled with so many tears that I can't see anymore, my heart feels as if it weighs a thousand pounds and feels to heavy my chest.

"Kori?, are you Ok?" A male voice says.

I turn around and am shocked about who I see

**A/N: Dun dun dun! *dramatic music plays! Cliffhanger ending! I bet you wondering what happens next? and who is the mystery man on the balcony? who do you think it is? Anyway I am writing chapter 14 and will post it tmrw Soo what do you think? Please review, follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	14. Heartbroken

**A/N: Thank you sooooooo much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are amazing! Thanks for reviewing every chapter! I love you all! Here is chapter 14 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Teen Titans or any movies mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 14: Heartbroken

"Kori, are you ok?" Bruce asks me again.

"No…I'm not", I say still crying my eyes out.

Bruce comes over to me and leads me toward a chair and he sits with me.

"Was the shrimp that bad?" Bruce says jokingly.

I give a small smile at his attempt to cheer me up, "It wasn't the shrimp it was Richard ", I say as the images come in my mind ,"I went to the bathroom and caught him and Babs making out", I say and the tears begin falling again.

Bruce is silent then rubs my arm and lets me cry, "I'm sorry for my son's behavior Kori, I don't understand what goes on in that thick skull of a head he has", Bruce says shaking his head.

"It's not your fault", I say, "I just want to leave now I'm not in the party mood anymore", I say.

Bruce arranges for his car to take me home after talking to my parents.

When I reach home I take of my dress and slip on my cozy pj's. I look in the mirror and take off the necklace and ring that Richard gave me with shaking hands then I collapse on my bed in misery. _'Richard_ _just cheated on me'_ I think to myself the words finally begin to sink in and I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

I wake up as I feel someone sitting on the edge of the bed I open my eyes and see my mom on sitting on the bed.

"Are you ok sweetie?" My mom says.

"No, Richard cheated on me….I thought he loved me", I say.

My mom gives me a hug, "I'm so sorry Kori", My mom says. I tell her what happened and after convincing her not to confront Richard she fixes me some green tea and I finally drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake up feeling miserably my throat is on fire and is dry from all the crying last night I look in the mirror and see my eyes are red and swollen.

After brushing my teeth and decide to have a relax bubble bath. I lit some therapeutic candles and use my favorite strawberry bubble bath and make sure the water is extra hot I climb into the tub.

My phone buzzes I look at the screen it says 15 voicemails I listen to them and realize that most of them are Richard and one of them is from Rachel. I decided to give into temptation and listen to a couple of them from Richard.

"Kori please call me"

"Just let me explain"

"It wasn't what it looked like"

"I love you Kori, just please let me explain"

I feel tears in my eyes when he says I love me,"NO!" I say out loud.

'_No more tears over that bastard'_ I think to myself _'Don't show that you're weak'._

I decided to delete the rest of his voice mails and listen to the one from Rachel.

"Hey Kori, it's me just wanted to call and let you know how my date went", Rachel says.

_Of course! Rachel date with Gar!_ I think to myself and I giggle and call her.

"Hello", Rachel answers.

"Hey Rachel, so how did the date go?" I ask.

"It went great Kori!" Rachel says.

"Umm Hello! Details please?" I say and Rachel asks.

"Well first Gar picked me up and when we were in the car it was quiet I guess because we were nervous then we drove to a poetry place", Rachel says.

"Really? I didn't even know Gar liked poetry", I say surprised.

"I know me either, but the place was great and Gar even drank herbal tea!" Rachel says ,"After that we went to get frozen yogurt and then he took me home", Rachel says.

"Wow that sounds great", I say.

"Yep I even kissed him", Rachel says.

"SAY WHAT!" I yell.

Rachel laughs, "Well I kissed him on the cheek first but then he kissed me on the lips", Rachel says, "Twice", she says and I can tell she is smiling.

"Oh my gosh Rachel, I'm so happy for you!" I say.

"Thanks Kori, how are you and Dick?" Rachel asks.

My heart feels heavy again.

"Kori, Kori, are you still there? Rachel asks.

"Yes I am", I say quietly.

"Oh gosh. What happened?" Rachel asks.

"I went to a gala last night and when I went to the bathroom I saw Richard kissing Babs", I say.

"What! I can't believe him!" Rachel says.

"I know right, and he lied to me, when I asked if he had plans that night he said he was hanging out with Vic", I say.

"Wow I can't believe it!, have you talked to him?" Rachel asks.

"No, I don't really care to, all that matters is that Richard cheated and I need to move on", I say.

"How are you feeling? Do you need me to come over we can have girl talk or whatever they do in those sleepover chick flick", Rachel says.

I giggle knowing that Rachel hates those types of movies,"That would be great Rachel".

I hang up the phone feeling refresh and new, my heart still aches but I need to be brave and strong I put on my favorite purple shorts with my pink cami. I suddenly realize I am starving and go downstairs to fix some food.

"Are you feeling better Kori?" My mom asks.

"I'm fine mom, just hungry", I say and fix a sandwich with some chips "I just need some girl time, Rachel is coming over soon", I say.

"Alright, you know you can talk to me if you need anything", My mom says.

"Yes mom", I give her a kiss on the cheek and a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine", I say and take my food upstairs.

I check my phone and notice even more voicemails from Richard_ 'Geez can this guy take a hint'_ I think to myself _'Maybe I should talk to him'_ I think to myself I decided not to just hearing Richard's voice brings to much pain.

I eat my sandwich and suddenly wish I had chocolate instead as I finish I go downstairs and wash my plate. I hear the doorbell ring and I run to the door and open it.

"Rachel! Finally", I say I step aside and let her in.

"Hey Kori", She says and I notice she has a large beach bag with her.

"Hi Mrs. Anders", Rachel says as she greets my mom.

"Ah you must be Rachel! Kori told me you're a terrific piano player it's so nice to meet you", My mom says.

Rachel smiles, "Nice to meet you too".

"Ok enough introductions, let's go to my room", I say and drag Rachel upstairs.

"You know for someone so small, you're pretty strong", Rachel says.

I giggle, "Thanks, I get that a lot", I say.

Rachel sits pours out the contents of the bag inside there are DVDs, magazines, and almost any type of candy that contains chocolate.

"Oooohh", I say in awe.

"I call it the breakup kit", Rachel says.

We read some of the magazines giggling and taking some of the quizzes inside them.

"So Kori, how are you really feeling?" Rachel asks.

I sigh, "I don't know what to feel, I feel angry that Richard cheated on me, sad because I miss him, and confused because there's a part of me that still loves him", I say.

"I think you should talk to him Kori", Rachel says, "You need to clear the air, holding your emotions in is not good", Rachel says.

I sigh, "Your right…I will talk to him but when I am ready...it's just too painful right now", I say and Rachel nods understanding.

My mom comes upstairs and lets us know that her and my dad were going to a play and dinner tonight. After the leave We then go downstairs and bake pizza rolls and cookies and end up chasing Ry whenever he tried to steal one. We then go in the living room and end up watching _Scream 2._

"He's behind you Dewey! Look Behind you!" I yell.

Ry is hiding in my blanket and Rachel is hiding behind a pillow pretending not to be scared.

Ghostface raises his knife about to stab Dewey when all of the sudden.

"Surprised to see me Kori!" Ghostface says in my ear from behind me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" We all scream in unison Rachel screams and flings the pillow across the room I scream and fall back behind the couch a land on the floor and Ry hides under the table.

I get up and see both my parents laughing.

"You should have seen your faces", My dad says, "I love this Ghostface voice app", My dad says holding his phone.

"That wasn't funny!" I yell and I start to laugh too.

Rachel starts laughing with us as well.

"Whatever... I wasn't scared", Ry says.

"Oh really", My dad says using the app again and Ry jumps a bit.

"Well it's getting late I better go home, Goodnight everyone", Rachel says and gets her bag.

"Goodnight Rachel", My parents and brother say.

I walk Rachel to the door and give her a hug ,"I'll see you tomorrow", I say.

After Rachel leaves I decided to go to bed I finally feel better but as I get to bed I realize that I will have to see Richard tomorrow. My stomach starts to flip with anxiety_ 'I have classes with him, and the chorus show! What do I do'_ I think to myself.

I reach for my phone and decided to listen to some music and mediate; Rachel told me that mediation calms the mind.

I listen to the soothing sound of raindrops and take a death breath and begin to relax and think about what I am going to do tomorrow when I see Richard.

'_Should I confront him? No I don't want our drama known publicly should ignore him? That could work should I pretend it never happened?' No Richard needs to know that what he did was wrong my_ mind continues brainstorming and I start to feel tired I decided that no matter happens tomorrow there is no avoiding the storm that is coming but whatever happens I have to stay strong.

'_I'm going to have to talk to Richard at some point'_ I think to myself before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Instead of a peaceful dreams I have nightmares as Babs and Richard kissing constantly pops up in my dreams The worse was of Babs and Richard getting married.

"No!" I scream and wake up drenched in night sweat.

_'Buzz , buzz'_ My alarm rings and I know I have to get up and get ready for school and ready to see Richard

I sigh, _'I'm so not looking forward to this'_ I think to myself and get up and get ready for school.

**A/N: Soo what do you think? I am currently writing chapter 15 and will post it tmrw So please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :D**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	15. Smack down

**A/N: Wow! Almost 5,000 views and almost 100 reviews! You guys are amazing! Thank you for reviewing every chapter & Thank you soooo much for your follows and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 15 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 15: Smack down

I get up and brush my teeth then shower dreading the day ahead, I walk to my closet and pick out my red lace top with black skinny jeans and black military lace combat boots. I brush my hair and go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning Honey... are you sure you want to go to school today?" My mom asks knowing that I am still upset about what happened with Richard.

"More than ever", I say and fix a bowl of cereal.

"Alright", My mom says although I can tell she wishes I would stay home.

"Bye mom", I say and leave.

I decided to drive myself to school today not even bothering to wait to see if Richard will pick me up like he normally would. I park in the school parking lot and walk in the building and to my first class.

As I reach the classroom door my heart starts pumping with anticipation _'First period is with Richard'_ I think to myself I take a deep breath and push open the door of the classroom.

I see Gar and Vic are already at the lab table but I don't see Richard I breathe a sigh of relief and walk over to the lab table.

"Hey little lady", Vic says as I sit down.

"Hey", I say.

I look at the clock and realize that the bell is about to ring and there is still no Richard.

"Kori, where is your boy—",Vic starts to says but is interrupted by Gar nudging him, "Sorry I forgot", Vic says.

I shake my head, "It's ok Vic, I'm guessing Rachel told Gar and he told you", I say.

"Yea...I'm sorry Kori", Vic says.

"Me too", I say.

"Dick can be such a dick sometimes I guess cause that's his name!" Gar says and starts laughing.

Vic slaps Gar on the back of his head and I laugh.

"Dude! At least she thinks I'm funny", Gar says rubbing his head.

Mr. Mod has us do a bacteria lab for lab today. We mostly just took q-tips and rubbed them on different surfaces and swipe them on the bacteria plate before I know it class is over.

* * *

'_One down two to go'_ I think to myself about how many class I have with Richard As I walk to the classroom I pass by Babs and her group of sluts.

'"Hey Kori", Babs says

I keep walking but Babs grabs my shoulder and turns me around to face her.

"I said Hi Bitch!" Babs says.

"You're the Bitch Babs", I say and turn around.

Babs laughs, "Listen If you're looking for Richard don't expect him to show up, we had a_ late _night last night and didn't finish till this morning", Babs says.

My face is red with fury and I drop my books on the ground without a word I turn back around and look at Babs I say nothing as I raise my fist.

_WHAM_! Is all I hear as and she lands on the floor knocked out cold.

"Richard isn't the only one who knows how to break a nose", I say and pick up my books and walk to chorus but run straight into Principal Wilson.

"Uh oh", I say.

"Uh oh, indeed", Principal Wilson says and walks over to Babs who is still on the floor knocked out cold.

"Someone takes her to the nurse", Principal Wilson says.

"I do it", Xavier said and slings one of Babs arm around his shoulder and hoist her up.

He winks at me while he walks by and for some reason I smile back at him.

Principal Wilson then walks over to me, "My office now", He says furiously.

I walk with him to the office.

"Kori, a student with your track record, I am applaud at this violent outburst! You're a straight A honor student tell, me what came over you?" He says.

I just sitting in the chair silently thinking about how good it felt to let my anger out.

Mr. Wilson just stares at me, "Kori, I'm afraid I am going to have to give you community service this Saturday" He says "I expect you to show up Saturday and be ready to work, do you understand?"he asks and I nod.

"Good then you are free to go", Mr. Wilson says, "And I suggest you get some ice for that right hook of yours".

I get up and leave and walk to the nurses office to get ice for my hand and notice Babs has finally woken up. She looks up at me and shrieks with fright I laugh and take my ice and leave and walk to the chorus room as I walk in everyone stares.

'_Feels just like the first day' I_ think to myself and sit next to Bee.

"Giiirrrllll, I heard about what happened in the hallway today! Is it true you knocked out Babs?" Bee asks.

"Yep", I say.

"I'm so proud! That Bitch deserved it!" Bee says.

I laugh, "I'm guessing Vic told you about the Richard-Babs thing?" I ask.

Bee nods her head, "Yea... I'm so sorry Kori, how have you been holding up?" Bee asks.

"Fine I guess, I feel a lot better than before but I think mostly because I haven't seen Richard yet", I say.

Bee nods her head understanding.

In chorus we rehearse the songs our specific chorus class will sing and suddenly I am dreading the chorus show since I have a duet with bell rings and I walk to calculus.

I notice Babs isn't there as I take my seat and start doodling in my notebook as Mr. Numerous teaches the lesson we then have a pop quiz and then the bell rings.

'_Next class is lunch'_ I think to myself _'With any luck Richard doesn't show up' _I grab my book bag and throw my ice which is now water bag away in the trash as I walk outside the door I stop.

I see Richard standing against the lockers waiting for my with a single red rose in his hand.

"Hi Kori", he says and walks over to me.

I feel furious at him, "Hey! You cheat on me with Babs and all you can say is HEY!" I scream.

Richard face turns sad, "Kori just please let me explain, it wasn't what it looked like –I".

"Save it _DICK, _I don't want to hear it, you kissed Babs at that party and she told me all about your little late night/early morning sex with her!" I scream angrily.

Richard is taken back at my sudden outburst.

"You…. called me Dick...", he says clearly shocked knowing I would never call him Dick unless I was super angry.

I walk off to the cafeteria leaving a confused and sad Richard behind.

As I enter the cafeteria I get my lunch and slam my tray on the table.

"Uh everything ok Kori?" Vic asks.

"Peachy", I say and start eating my spaghetti.

Richard walks in the cafeteria and sits down at the table across from me.

I can feel the tension in the air. I sneak a glance at Richard and he looks awful. His normally gelled hair has lost its shine He has stubble growing on his chin, his white shirt is wrinkled as though he slept in it and his normally warm blue eyes are distant and lifeless.

"So, uh how was everyone's weekend?" Gar asks breaking the tension.

Everyone starts talking about their weekends except for me and Richard.

"Kori, please talk to me", Richard whispers.

I ignore him and continue eating my food.

Richard gets up and leaves the table and I see Kitten walk up to him.

"DICKIE POO! " She says.

"Not now Kitten", Richard says.

"But Dickie poo, now that your single we should—".

"I SAID NOT NOW!" Richard says and I see Kitten flinch at his sudden harsh tone Richard then brushes past her and leaves the cafeteria.

"YOU WILL BE MINE DICKIE POO!" Kitten says and sits down at a lunch table with her sluts.

"Dude! Is it just me or does Dick look awful!" Gar says.

Everyone nods in agreement and I just continue eating.

* * *

After lunch it's time for English I notice that Richard has skipped this class to I sit in my seat and look over at Babs ,she avoids my gaze and I notice that the right side of her face is swollen where I punched her.

In class we read more of lord of the flies my mind wonders and I think of why Richard would avoid class.

'_He is probably too much of a coward to face me' _I think to myself.

The bell rings and I go to the parking lot and see Richard leaning against my car.

'_Great'_ I think to myself I walk over to my car

"Move", I say.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you let me explain Kori", Richard says.

"Fine, you have 30 seconds", I say, "Tick tock, tick tock" I say impatiently.

"I lied to you Kori when I said I had plans with Vic that night" Richard says

I snort, "No kidding".

Richard continues, "I'm sorry but I'm here now to explain to you the truth, I went to the gala with Babs as my date", Richard says.

My fist clinch in fury as he continues explaining.

"It's just that she usual is the one who attends functions like that with me, and I remember how you reacted when the paparazzi showed up on our first date, you were overwhelmed and scared. So I took Babs as my date and lied to you about it because I thought I was protecting you", He says.

'_He is right about the paparazzi'_ I think to myself as I picture the blinding lights and the photographers in our way I was overwhelmed.

"I know I shouldn't have lied to you, I'm sorry" , Richard says, "It was the worst night of my life Kori, Babs was clinging to my constantly she said she felt dizzy and needed help to go to the bathroom, next thing I know she was sober and kissing me", Richard says "She was faking the sick thing the whole time, just to get some alone time with me, and like an idiot I fell for it, I'm so stupid" , Richard says, "After you saw us, I told her off and went looking for you, and Bruce told me you went home", he says, "After you left, I went home by myself, I didn't sleep with her, I went home alone and tried calling you to explain what happened but you wouldn't answer so I left voice mails", He says.

" I'm an ass Kori, and I don't deserve you Kori, but I will do anything to be with you again", Richard says.

I stand there avoiding his gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Kori, I'm so sorry, I love you and I never meant to hurt you", Richard says.

He reaches for my hand and kisses it, then walks off without a word.

* * *

I get in my car and drive home as soon as I'm there I drop my book bag, run upstairs and go into my room and run upstairs and burst into tears

'_Why did this have to happen, everything was perfect'_ I think to myself

I roll over and hug my teddy bear

'_Teddy bear, I don't have a teddy bear'_ I think to myself

As a finally wipe my eyes and look around my room I look and see its filled with flowers I count about 20 vases of lavender roses and 7 boxes of chocolate.

I glance at the teddy bear and notice it has an _'I love you'_ heart pillow

'_Who could have done this? How did this get in my room?' _I think to myself.

I walk out my room and across the hall and bang on Ry's door.

"Ry! I know you're in there!" I bang on the door again.

"Geez Kori, can't a man get some privacy", Ry says as he opens the door.

I ignore his comment, "Do you know how all those flowers got in my room?" I ask.

Ry looks away guilty, "Uh... I plead the fifth?" He says and tries to shut the door but before I can my combat boots stop him.

"Ry…", I say angrily.

"Alright Alright... It was Richard ok", Ry says,"He came over with a delivery truck and placed the flowers in your room", Ry says.

'_So that's why he missed last period'_ I think to myself.

"The guy is a real mess Kori, I think you should cut him some slack", Ry says and closes the door.

I go back to my room and look at all the beautiful flowers around the room.

I sigh feeling confused _'What do I do, it's obvious that Richard is sorry'_ I think to myself. I feel confused and conflicted_ 'Do I still love Richard' _I think to myself and I feel the tug in my heart. '_I guess that answers that but even if I do still love him, how can I ever trust him again?" _I decided to avoid my romance dilemma for now and focus on my school work for now. I decide that tomorrow I need to talk to Richard.

* * *

_**Rachel's POV**_

Gar and I decided to go to the mall after school today. We are at the game story playing Wii bowling well Gar is playing I am mostly just holding the control and trying to bowl.

"Just hold your hand steady like this", Gar says and one of his hands is over mine on the control and the other is on the small of my back.

I blush and inhale his cologne _'Gosh he smells amazing'_ I think to myself.

"Now just bring your arm back and let go", he says I look at the screen and I bowl a strike.

"You did it Rae! I mean Rachel", he says.

"You can call me Rae if you want to", I say.

"Really?" Gar says surprised, "I thought you hated that nickname", He says.

"Not anymore it sounds…sexy when you say it", I blush, _'Sexy? Where did that come from? I didn't even know that word is was in my vocabulary _I think to myself.

Gar blushes and kisses me on the lips, "Soo you think I'm sexy huh? It's the ears right? Ladies dig the ears", he says and wiggles them.

I slap his arm playfully, "Oh shut up", I say and we both laugh and go back to kissing.

* * *

_**Richard's POV**_

"Dick, it's time for dinner", Bruce says.

"I'm not hungry", I answer since I haven't had much of an appetite since the gala.

"Dick, you have to eat something, you just can't stay in your room all day sulking", Bruce says.

"I haven't been here, all day", I look at the clock and realize it's been 4 hours since I last left my room when I went to Kori's house to deliver the flowers.

"Look, I know your upset about what happened with Kori, but you need to get over it, you can't just spend your days hiding in your room over some girl", Bruce says.

I throw my alarm clock angrily across the room and it shatters into pieces.

"SHE ISN'T JUST SOME GIRL! SHE'S KORI!" I scream angrily "I love her Bruce, I love her" I say and begin to cry "This is all your fault! You were the one who said I should take Babs as my date!" I yell

"Yes I did, but I didn't tell you to lie to Kori about it, and I'm not responsible for Babs actions", Bruce says "When you two were dating you always went to public functions together, it's good for your image that you had one steady girlfriend", Bruce says.

I stare at him in disbelief "My_ image?" _ I sneer at the words image, "You thought by making me go out with some slut that cheated on me with my former best friend was good for my image!" I yell.

"Geez Bruce, you can be so selfish sometimes", I say.

"Kori was… _is _perfect for me Bruce and I will get her back, and despite what you think she never would put me through the shit Babs did", I say.

"You know Bruce, sometimes I wonder if you even have a heart", I say and leave the room.

* * *

_**Bruce's POV**_

Richard leaves the room while a stunned I'm still standing there is a shock, I couldn't help but feel partly responsible for Richard's behavior. His words stunned me, yes my motivations behind the taking Babs as a date thing was selfish I had a company and an image to maintain I had trouble trusting people. I remember Alfred warning about my paranoia leading to bad choices and missed opportunities, I now realize that he was right. I didn't know Kori surely she was nice but for all I know she could just be dating Dick just to tarnish his or mine reputation. I remember how Kori was crying on the balcony those tears were genuine and I can tell she truly loved Richard but I realized it was too late the damage was done. I now realize that I was wrong, horribly wrong and my son was paying the price.

'_Am I really heartless?' I never meant to hurt Dick, when I made him take Babs as his date instead of Kori he's my son and I love him, I'm never seen him in so much pain and anger' _

I shake my head, "What have I done".

**A/N:Woooow that chapter was long lol anyway soooo what do you guys think? I know Bruce may seem a bit out of character but I wanted him to realize how his selfish ways can hurt the ones he cares about most anyway I am writing chapter 16 now and will post it tmrw so please review, follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	16. Forgiveness

**A/N: Over 100 reviews and over 5,000 views WOW! you guys are amazing Thank you soo much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 16 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans or any songs mention in this chapter**

Chapter 16: Forgiveness

'_Buzz Buzz'_ My alarm goes off I get up out of bed and shower and get dressed. I wear my favorite blue skinny jeans and a purple crop top with some brown gladiator sandals. I decide to get up a little earlier today to go to Richard house to talk to him I get my book bag and go downstairs.

"Good morning Kori", My mom says in an upset tone.

"Hi Mom, you look lovely", I say and smile sweetly.

My mom scowls she is still furious at me about punching Babs in the face my mom so upset about my violent outburst that she threatened to put me in anger management classes. Luckily my dad and I convince her that it was a onetime thing and the decided to ground me for the week.

I make some pop tarts and go outside to my car and start the drive to Wayne Manor.

* * *

'_Sigh I hope Richard is there' _I think to myself wondering what I will do when I see him _'Should I just tell him how I feel?_' Before I know it I arrive at Wayne Manor.

I gather my courage and get out the car and walk up the massive stairs to the front door and knock.

"Ah Miss Kori, what a lovely surprise", Alfred answers and holds the door for me.

"Hi Alfred", I say politely, "Is Richard home?" I ask.

"Yes, Master Dick is in his room, will you like me to show you the way?" Alfred asks.

"No that's ok, I remember where it is, Thank you Alfred", I say.

Alfred nods and leaves the room and I go upstairs I walk down the hall and knock and there is no answer.

'_Hmm, maybe he left for school'_ I think to myself.

I notice the door is unlocked and I walk in Richard normally neat room is a mess there are papers and clothes on the floor. I look up and see Richard lying on the bed writing furiously on a piece of paper he hasn't notice I am in the room.

"Richard", I say

Richard looks up, he looks worse than before his eyes are bloodshot as though he has been crying, there's more stubble on his chin, his hair is curly and unruly and he is wearing some old grey sweatpants.

"Kori", he says clearly stunned.

I walk over and sit on the bed and reach for his face.

"Gosh, Richard what happened to you", I say.

Richard face softens at my touch, "I've missed you so much Kori", he says softly.

"I missed you too", I say, "Even when I was mad at you".

"I'm so sorry Kori", He says, "I didn't-", He says but I cut him off.

"It's alright Richard, you are forgiven", I say and it's the truth after some thinking last night and I thought about Richard's apology it was sincere and honest. When I took out my anger on Babs I realized that being angry at her or at Richard wasn't getting me anywhere.

"Really?" He says and he smiles and my hearts start beating fast.

I smile and kiss him and the familiar feeling of love and passion overwhelm me again, "Really", I say and kiss him again.

* * *

"Dick I need to apologize to you about last night", Bruce says and opens the door his eyes widen in horror as he sees me and Richard making out in Richard bed _again._

'_At least I have a bra on this time'_ I think to myself.

Bruce just clears his throat and walks out the door.

"Why does this kept happening to us?" Richard asks me.

"Because you keep forgetting to lock the door", I say and smack his arm playfully.

After a few more kisses Richard and I lay in his bed and snuggle and catch up on what has happened the past couple of days. I rest my head on his bare chest and listen to his heart beat the sound is so soothing to me.

"So I guess we aren't going to make it to school today", Richard says and tightens his arm around me and kisses my forehead I giggle.

"Oh how I've missed that sound", He says.

"And I have missed you", I say and kiss him.

Richard smiles, "So did you really, knock Babs out cold?" Richard asks.

I smile as, "Yep".

Richard chuckles, "I never knew you could be so feisty", He says and I blush.

We finally get out of bed and after Richard showers, we decide to get some food. We order Chinese takeout and eat in Richard room then I help clean up his room a bit after.

I notice that Richard is back to his old self again, the smile that makes me melt as soon as I see him have returned.

We end up watching movies again and snuggling in the love seat in the movie theater Richard then puts the movie on pause.

"Kori, how did you forgive me so easily?" Richard asks.

I glance up at him, "Isn't it obvious?" I ask.

Richard looks at me confused.

"It's because I love you Richard", I say and he smiles, "People make mistakes, and though I admit I was hurt about the Babs thing, I realized what hurt even more was the thought of not being with you at all", I say.

Richard stares at me in awe and kisses me, "I love you Kori", he says.

"I love you too Richard", I say.

We then go back to watching the movie exchanging a few kisses in between Richard then leaves to get some ice cream for dessert.

I continue watching the movie until I notice Bruce walk in.

"Kori, may I speak with you a moment", he says.

"Of course Bruce", I say and he sits down.

"I wanted to apologize to you", he says.

"Oh", I say not knowing what he is talking about.

"I was the one who suggested Dick take Babs as a date to the gala", He says and I frown.

"You see Kori, I have some trust issues especially when it comes to new people, you were someone I had never meet before and I could tell Dick was falling in love with you, I thought you were just some gold digger and I thought that by him attending that gala with Babs would rekindle their relationship and help Dick's image", He says.

I am shock _'I can't believe Bruce thought I was a gold digger!' _I think to myself.

"All I can say is that I am sorry, truly sorry for any pain I have caused you and Dick", Bruce says, "I hope you can forgive me and we can have a fresh start", he says.

I nod my head, "Of course Mr. Wayne", I say.

"Thank you Kori", He says and leaves the room.

'_Wow, my head is spinning at this latest revelation, I can't believe Richard's dad tried to break us up and now he is apologizing'_ I decided not to be angry with him I'm tired of being angry.

Richard walks in the theater, "What did Bruce talk to you about?" Richard asks.

"He just apologized, about interfering in our relationship, that's all", I say.

Richard sits down next to me.

"Richard, can you promise me something?" I ask.

"Anything Kori", He says.

"Let's promise not to let anyone interfere with our relationship", I say.

Richard smiles, "I promise", he says.

I smile, "As long as we're together we'll be ok", I say and Richard kisses me.

We continue watching the movie.

"Kori oh Kori, where forth out thou Kori?" Tim says as he enters the theater.

Richard groans and buries his head in my shoulder.

I giggle, "Hello Tim, it's great to see you again", I say.

Tim smiles, "I say that every night when I see you in my dreams", he winks at me.

I giggle and Richard scowls.

"Tim, will you get out of here already", Richard says annoyed.

"Uh oh looks like someone jealous", Tim says.

"Tim", Richard says a little louder and more annoyed.

"I better go, but I'll see you later, my fair maiden", Tim says and bows.

"Remind me, to hide his Xbox later", Richard says and I laugh and he chuckles.

I leave Richard's house and I feel like I'm on cloud 9 again as I drive home.

* * *

'_Who knew love, could be so complicated yet wonderful at the same time'_ I think to myself as I enter my house.

"Hi, honey how was school?" My mom asks.

I panic a bit ,"Uh great", I answer and realize she doesn't know that I skipped school.

"Well, I'm going to do my homework", I say and run upstairs before she can ask me any more questions I enter my room and breathe a sigh of relief.

'_That was close'_ I think to myself I place my book bag down and see that I have a couple of text messages from Rachel and Bee from earlier in the day Rachel text are.

**"Kori where R U?"** Rachel text.

**"Did you get suspended for the fight yesterday?** Rachel text.

**"Hellllooooo"** Rachel text.

I then read Bee's texts.

**"Kori, are you ok?**" Bee text.

**"Chorus is soo boring without you"** Bee text.

**"Interesting how you and Richard are both missing hmmmm OMG you two are back together! Aren't you! Lol have fun girl BUT NOT TO MUCH FUN!"** Bee text.

I giggle and sent them a group message  
**"Guys I'm fine and yes Richard and I are back together, I'm tired and I will ttyl :D"** I text them both.

**"It's about time,****I thought I was gonna have to get y'all back together myself!** **"Vic owes me dinner I won this bet Lol congrats girl " **Bee text back.

**"Glad to see you two made up**" Rachel texts back.

I put my phone down and decided that since I don't have any homework I actually have some leisure time. I plug my headphones in my iPod and start dancing around on my bed to the song _Call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

I hear a low whistle, "Nice moves Kori", a male voice says.

"Gaaaahhh!" I say and fall off my bed

"Shit, Kori, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Richard says

"What are you doing here?" I ask surprised.

"I came here to see you", Richard says, "Your mom wasn't too thrilled but she let me in anyway".

"Oh", I say and I smile, "Well I'm glad you're here", I say and hug him.

"I talked to Bruce about what he said to you and I just wanted to make sure that you were ok", Richard says.

I scowl at the memory, "Yea I'm fine, your dad can be mean sometimes but it's obvious he cares for you", I say.

Richard nods his head and I notice his gaze drift toward my dresser where the necklace he gave me is sitting on the top.

My breathing begins to quicken _'I hope he isn't mad that I took it off'_ I think to myself.

Richard picks up the necklace and the ring.

"Kori, would you do me the honor of wearing this again", he says and smiles.

"I would love too", I say and turn around Richard then puts on the necklace around my neck then places the ring back on my right ring finger.

I hold it up in the air and smile for some reason it feels as though it was always there.

Richard stays for a bit longer until my dad came and kicked him out.

"I'll see you tomorrow", I say and kiss his cheek.

I go back upstairs and get ready to go to bed I change into my pj's and as soon as I fall asleep Richard enters my dreams and reaches for my hand.

'_Good to see you again'_ I think to myself and I smile and feel excited for the school day ahead.

* * *

_**Bruce's POV**_

I'm sitting in my study going over some files for a business meeting I have tomorrow morning when there is a knock on the door

"Come in", I say

I look up and see its Dick; he looks like his old self again.

"I just wanted to say Thanks", Dick says, "And that you aren't as heartless as I thought you were"

I chuckle, "I'll take that as a compliment", I say and continue with my paperwork.

Dick smiles and starts to leave but I stop him.

"Oh and Dick", I say.

"Yea Bruce", Dick says.

"What did I say about remembering to lock the door?" I ask remembering today's incident in his room.

Dick's face is completely red with embarrassment, "Uhh... well… Hehe, would you look at the time", he says and glances at his watch, "Goodnight Bruce", he says and leaves the room embarrassed.

I shake my head, "Teenagers".

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? I am currently writing chapter 17 and will post it tmrw so please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :D**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPricness**


	17. A New Beginning

**A/N: Thank you so much for your postive reviews! I love you all! here is chapter 17 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 17: A new beginning

After a peaceful night's sleep I feel amazing and ready for school today. I get up brush my teeth and shower and get dressed.

I walk to my closet and wear dark blue skinny jeans with a pink and grey crop top. I slip on my brown wedges and go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning Mom!" I yell and kiss her cheek.

"Morning sweetie…you seem very happy this morning", My mom says, "I'm guessing Richard has something to do with this?" My mom and raises an eyebrow and hand me a grilled cheese sandwich.

I blush, "Maybe", I say worried that my mom will be mad that Richard and I are back together.

"As long as he makes you happy I am ok with you dating him", My mom says.

I breathe a sigh of relief, "Thanks Mom", I say and continue eating my sandwich.

I hear a car pull up outside and see its Richard I smile as I realize I missed him driving me to school.

I finish my breakfast and say good-bye to my mom and walk outside to meet Richard.

I run to him and give him a bone crushing hug.

"Kori…can't breathe...", He says.

"Oh sorry…I forget my strength sometimes", I say embarrassed.

Richard chuckles and opens the car for me I get in then he gets in on the driver's side.

"You sure you want to go to school today?" he says.

"Yep, although playing hooky was fun, I missed our friends", I say.

Richard nods and then drives to school.

* * *

We reach school and walk in first period hand in hand.

"Aww, here comes the lovebirds", Vic says as we sit down at the lab table.

For once Richard smiles at the comment and kisses my cheek and I blush.

All of the sudden the smell of cheap perfume fills my noise followed by the most annoying voice in the world.

"DICKIE POOOOOOOO! WHY ARE YOU KISSING THAT WHORE I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE WITH MEEEE!" Kitten says.

"The only whore I see is you Kitten", Richard answers clearly annoyed, "And for the thousandth time I will _never _be with you".

I smile and turn around and give Kitten a hug I feel her body freeze with panic at my sudden kind gesture. I whisper in her ear, "If you don't want to get knocked out like I did to your friends Babs I suggest you leave us alone _for good'_ I say and stop hugging her at sit back in my seat.

Kitten looks scared and stares at me with wide eyes and walks away.

"What did you say to her?" Richard ask surprised at my sudden actions.

"Oh nothing, just girl talk", I say and smile sweetly.

We continue with our bacteria lab and our bacteria plates finally have colonies on them! I'm so excited it reminds me of my favorite TV show world of fungus! Richard just giggles at my sudden enthusiasm I made him watch the show once and he didn't really understand it.

* * *

After class Richard walks me to chorus I suddenly look forward to the chorus show mostly because of my duet with Richard

"Hello Rachel" I say cheerfully.

"Hey Kori, you seem very happy today", Rachel says.

"Yep", I smile, "And I notice you happier too, does this have to do with Gar", I say and nudge her playfully.

Rachel blushes, "Oh hush Kori", Rachel says and laughs.

"Kori! Your back", Bee says, "Thanks goodness! Class was so boring without you", Bee says.

As class begins we rehearse over our class songs for the chorus show will Mr. Mod practically yelled at us the entire class period.

"Who stuck a stick in his ass", I whisper to Bee and she laughs.

* * *

The bell rings and I'm so happy to leave chorus and go to calculus I notice Babs is sitting in her normal seat behind me and her face is starting to look less swollen.

I sit in my seat and open my book and start reviewing the chapter

"So I hear you and Richard are back together" Babs says

I turn around, "Yep, your little plan to break us up didn't work", I say and Babs scowls.

"It wasn't mine plan, it was my plan _and_ Bruce Wayne's", Babs says, "Bet you didn't know that Dick's dad can't stand you either bitch", Babs says.

I shake my head and laugh, "Actually Bruce's apologized to me and ask for a fresh start, so why can't you?" I say. "You know Babs if you weren't constantly a fake bitch to me all the time, I might actually like you", I say and turn around without another word.

* * *

Calculus is over and Richard waits for me outside and we walk to lunch together expect we go past the cafeteria.

"Umm, where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise", Richard says grins

"Close your eyes", Richard says.

"Why?" I say clearly annoyed.

Richard chuckles, "Just trust me Kori", He says.

I sigh and close my eyes Richard then takes my hand and I hear the sound of a door open I then feel the sun's warm rays on my skin and realize that we are somewhere outside.

'_The parking lot? The football field'_ I think to myself of where he could be talking me.

"Open your eyes Kori", Richard says.

I open my eyes and see that we are in the school gardens I also notice there is a picnic is set up.

"I figures we could eat out here instead to celebrate", Richard says.

"Celebrate?" I ask.

"Yea, celebrate us", Richard says and I smile. He then takes my hand and leads me to the picnic blanket he reaches in the basket and pulls out two ham sandwiches, zoraberries, chips and two bottles of Hawaiian punch.

"Oh almost forgot", He says and pulls out a bottle of mustard.

I smile, "You remembered", I say and take the bottle and completely cover my sandwich in it and Richard chuckles.

'_He's so romantic'_ I think to myself as I look at the beautiful surrounding and then look at Richard.

"What", he says though his mouth is full of food so it sounds like "Whuh".

I giggle and kiss him on the cheek, "I love you Richard".

He gulps his food down, "I love you too Kori".

* * *

After the picnic Richard and I walk to our English class.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Richard asks.

I'm about to say yes but then I remember my Saturday school, "I can't I have Saturday school", I groan.

"It's ok Saturday school only last for a couple of hours, we can hang out after", Richard says.

"That would be great", I reply with a smile.

After class Richard and I go to his house to "practice" our duet we end up playing Xbox with Tim and playing games in the game room

I beat both of them at ping-pong, and dance central, but they did win a couple of pool games.

After playing games in the game room Richard and I go back upstairs to his room and go on the balcony and sit and watch the sunset.

"I have another surprise for you", Richard says.

"Oh", I say surprised.

Richard points to a star in the sky, "You see that star over there", He says.

"Yes…", I say confused not sure where he going with this.

"Its name is Koriand´r or as I like to say Starfire", He says and pulls out a name a star certificate.

'_Hey that's my name!'_ I think to myself and I gasp surprised that he knows the Tamaran translation of my name.

"Oh Richard! I say how did you know?" I ask surprised and yet delighted.

Richard chuckles, "Your mom told me", he says.

I smile _'I will thank her later'_ I say.

"Do you have a nickname Richard, besides Dick?" I ask.

Richard shakes his head yes, "My mom would always call me her little Robin", he says smiling at the memory

He then cups my face in his hand.

"I love you Starfire", He says and I giggle it sounds nice that he is using my nickname.

"I love you as well Robin", I say and he smiles then kisses me passionately.

* * *

I get home just before my curfew, my mom is sitting in the living room watching TV I go over to her and give her a huge hug.

"Thank You", I say and head upstairs I immediately change into my pj's and get some rest dreading Saturday school.

'_Tomorrow is going to be a long day'_ I think to myself before I fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning at 8am _'Ugh, it's too early'_ I think to myself but since I have to be at school at 9am I have to get up. I brush my teeth, shower and get dressed I decide to wear grey sweatpants and a purple tank top and some my white sneakers. I go downstairs and fix a bowl of cereal Its quiet in the kitchen since no one in my family gets up this early on a weekend I finish the bowl of cereal and leave.

* * *

As I drive the school I wonder what kind of work I will have to do today I hope it's not too much since I'm excited to hang out with Richard I park in the school's now empty parking lot.

_'Gosh this place looks like a ghost town'_ I think to myself as I walk into the building to the front office.

"You here for Saturday school?" The secretary ask me and I nod.

"Sit over there with the other student and wait for further instructions" , The secretary says and points to a chair.

I walk over and see a familiar face sitting in the chair.

"Xavier? What are you doing here" I ask surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing cutie", He says.

I frown,"I got Saturday school for punching Babs", I say, "What are you here for?" I ask.

"I didn't show up to my detentions from the fight with your boyfriend so I got Saturday school instead", He says.

"Oh", I say.

The janitor walks in the office and comes toward us, "You two here for Saturday school?" he says and we nod.

"Good, you will start by sweeping the cafeteria", he says, "Follow me".

Xavier and I get up and walk to the cafeteria, there are brooms and a dust pan propped up on one of the tables.

"You two have fun", he says and leave us.

"Ladies first", he says and I roll my eyes and grab a broom.

We start sweeping in silent.

_'Why must have Saturday school with him_' I think to myself

I look over at Xavier and he looks up and winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Will you stop that!" I say.

"What?" Xavier asks.

"That winking at me, it's annoying", I say.

Xavier chuckles, "I'll try, but no promises", he says and I scowl.

I continue sweeping, "Gosh you're annoying", I whisper under my breath.

I hear Xavier chuckle, "I know you don't really mean that", He says.

I snort, "Oh please, like you know anything about me", I say.

"Actually I do, I know you like me more than you think, and I know I make you nervous", he says.

I frown _'He does make me nervous'_ I think to myself.

"Oh please you don't know what you're talking about", I say.

Xavier chuckles, "Whatever you say cutie".

After we finish sweeping we have to clean the windows of the cafeteria. I think to myself about what Xavier said there is something about him that makes him that is gets under my skin.

_'Why is he such a jerk and how could Richard have been best friends with him?'_ I think to myself.

After we finish in the cafeteria we get a lunch break we sit at one of the tables and we mostly eat in silence until Xavier says something.

"I'm sorry", Xavier says.

I look at him suspiciously, "What?" I ask.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you in the hallway, I can be a bit too aggressive sometimes", Xavier says.

"Oh….thank you for your apology", I say stunned.

"Why did you sleep with Babs when she was dating Richard?" I ask.

Xavier looks shocked that I asked that question, "It's complicated…I had a crush on Babs before she went out with Dick…I basically seized my opportunity to be with her", he says.

I nod "Oh…even when that meant losing your best friend in the process?" I ask.

"People do crazy things for love", Xavier says.

After we finish our lunch we empty out or trash cans and unload boxes from the delivery truck in the cafeteria then we are done for the day my muscles ache from the heavy lifting.

"SWEEET FREEEDOOM!" I yell to the sky as soon as I get outside and Xavier chuckles.

"See ya around Kori", Xavier says and gives me a hug.

_'Okay….that was odd'_ I think to myself.

I drive back home back home and take a shower to get the cafeteria smell of me.

I get out wrap myself in a towel, pick up my phone and call Richard.

"Hey Kori, how was Saturday school?" Richard asks.

"Awful, we had to clean cafeteria", I say.

"We?" Richard says.

"Yea... me and Xavier, and don't worry he didn't try anything, except he did hug me, but I showered his creepiness away", I say and I giggle.

Richard chuckles "You're so cute Kori...do you still want to hang out today?".

"Of course", I say.

"Ok, I'll pick you up in an hour", Richard says.

"Can't wait", I say and hang up the phone and start getting dress for my date with Richard.

_'I wonder what surprise he has planned today'_ I think to myself.

* * *

_**Rachel's POV**_

I don't even know why I agreed to come here I say looking at all the video games on the shelves.

Gar is has like 10 games in his hand decided to what to buy.

"Dude! Mega Monkeys: British invasion!" Gar shouts holding the game in his hand.

I smile at his sudden enthusiasm_ 'Now I remember why I came here'_ I think to myself.

On our past dates Gar has always done stuff that I like so I decided we change it up a bit.

"Oye Raven, what do you think of this game", Gar says in a fake British accent.

I shake my head, "Whatever you want Gar", I say.

"I fancy this one, so I will purchase this", Gar says still with a British accent.

I shake my head, "Gar enough with the accent", I say.

"You're just jealous because I sound like a rock star", Gar says and kisses me and I laugh.

**A/N: Sooooo what do you think? I am writing chapter 18 and will post it tmrw, Only a couple of chapters left in this story before I start the sequel! lol :D anyway please, review, follow, favorite, or all 3! :)**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	18. Skating

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 18 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 18: Skating

I'm dressed in jean shorts and a purple v-neck shirt and my purple converse. I look over my balcony and see Richard is already here and I run downstairs.

"Bye Mom", I yell and go outside the door.

I run to Richard car and kiss him immediately.

My lips connect with his and my body feels alive with energy his lips are so soft and inviting. My arms wrap around my neck and Richard wraps his arm around my waist our kisses are slow ,easy, sensual we kiss for a few minutes and finally break away.

"Wow Kori that was some greeting", he says and he is breathless from kissing as I am.

I giggle, "Oh you know, that's just my way of saying hi", I say and Richard chuckles.

We finally get in the car and Richard begins to drive.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Some place fun", Richard says.

I pout _'Why does he have to be so mysterious now' _I think to myself.

Richard chuckles, "You look cute when you pout", he says and kisses my hand and I blush.

We pull up to an indoor roller skating rink.

A huge smile is on my face, "I love rolling skating!", I say and Richard chuckles.

We park next to a familiar car and we get out I see Gar, Bee, Vic, and Rachel waiting in it.

"There they are, about time y'all showed up! let's go... unless you want to spend time goofing around with your girlfriend", Vic teases and Richard scowls.

We walk in the skating rink, the disc ball and many lights are mesmerizing we walk over to the boot and we all rent out skates.

Richard and I sit at one of the benches and put on our skates.

"Ready", Richard says and reaches for my hand.

"Always", I answer and take his hand as we get up and go to the rink.

We skate around hand in hand. Richard is surprisingly a good skater we skate around the rink a couple of times and as I we do I look around I see Vic has already fallen twice, Gar is pulling Rachel around the rink. Rachel doesn't look very amused.

"Our friends", I say and shake my head.

"Nice skating there Vic", Richard says when Vic and Bee catch up with us.

"I can skate circles around you any day!" Vic says.

"Is that a challenge?" Richard says.

"You got that right, lets race now!" Vic says.

Gar decided to race too.

"Oh boy this should be good", Bee says.

"Loser buys dinner", Gar says.

"Your on grass stain!" Vic says.

Richard, Vic, and Gar line up at one end of the ring.

"One complete lap around the ring is the winner", Richard says and Vic and Gar nod.

"1…2….3... GO!" Richard says.

Vic takes off and starts skating extremely fast with Richard ho.t on his heels as he turns the corner. Vic stumbles a bit and Gar moves up in second while Richard is in the lead.

"Go Richard!" I yell.

"Go Vic Go!" Bee says.

"Yay Gar", Rachel lets out a small cheer in her monotone voice.

In the end Richard wins with Vic coming in second and Gar in last.

I skate over to Richard and kiss him on the cheek, "Congrats", I say and Richard smiles.

"Well guess the Chinese buffet is on you guys", Richard says to Vic and Gar.

Vic and gar grumble in defeat.

"Spiky punk ass", I hear Vic say.

* * *

We leave the skating ring and drive to the Chinese buffet.

The Chinese buffet has a hibachi grill and sushi bar too and a fountain in the middle of the lobby.

Our hostess sits us at one of the large tables and takes our drink order then everyone gets up and goes to the buffet.

"Dude! How come they never have tofu at buffets?"Gar asks as he sits down.

"Man, no one wants some of that nasty ass tofu!" Vic says.

"Alright you two, if your going to start another tofu and meat debate again I'm going to kick both of your asses!" Bee says.

"Yes ma'am", Vic and Gar say in unison.

Rachel, Richard, and I finally sit down at the table Vic has already eaten 3 plates and Gar has eaten 2 plates of veggie lo mein.

I take my chopsticks and start eating my sushi I look over at Richard and see he is struggle with his chopsticks.

"Here let me", I say and I use my chopstick to pick a piece of sushi on his plate and feed it to him.

Richard blushes, "Thanks Kori", he says.

After many plates later we finally leave the buffet Vic, Gar, Rachel, and Bee get in their car and leave.

Richard and I get into his and we go to a mini golf place we get out the car and go inside the building get our clubs and golf balls and go to the course.

"Don't worry Kori, I'll go easy on you", Richard says confident that he will win.

I roll my eyes "That's so kind of you, but I think you're the one that should be worried", I say.

"Oh really, let's make things interesting", Richard says.

I purse my lips, "A bet perhaps", I say.

"You read my mind, if I win then you have to do my english homework for me for a week", Richard says.

"Fine and if I win you have to wear a pink I heart Justin Bieber shirt to school on Monday", I say and Richard frowns.

"What's the matter is the big bad Richard scared of a little competition", I say teasingly.

Richard frowns, "Fine... deal let's play", He says.

After 18 holes I win by Richard missing the windmill and clown holes.

"I win!" I yell and Richard scowls.

"Yea, yea congrats Kori", he says.

I kiss his cheek m"Aww don't be so lobstery", I say.

Richard looks at me funny, "You mean crabby?" he asks.

I look away embarrassed, "Yea that's what I said", I blush and avoid his gaze.

Richard laughs and kisses me, "You look cute when you blush", he says.

* * *

After we return our golf clubs Richard drops me off home, he turns off the car as we sit and talk for a bit.

"I had fun today", I say

Richard says "Me too"

We end up making out in his car a bit until,_ Bang bang bang_! I hear someone knocking on the window.

Richard and I break away quickly and I look over and see Ry standing by the window, I roll the window down and scowl.

"Ry! Go away", I say annoyed and embarrassed.

"Mom, said to get in the house now and stop sucking faces with your boyfriend!" Ry says.

I scowl and Richard laughs we get out of the car and Richard walks me to the door.

"Goodnight Kori", he says,

"Goodnight Richard", I say.

Richard leans in to give me a goodnight kiss.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Ry says covering his eyes and shaking his head.

Richard and I break away and I scowl.

Richard laughs and gives me a hug , "I love you", he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too", I say.

"Oh for Pete's sake will you two just move away from the door so I won't have to see your love fest", Ry says.

Richard laughs and kisses my hand.

"Sorry Ry" he says to my brother.

"It's cool", Ry says.

Richard walks to his car and Ry and I walk into our house.

"Did you seriously have to send Ry to come get me?" I ask my mom.

"Would you rather your brother or your dad come get you?" My mom says.

I frown in defeat, "Good point, well goodnight mom", I say and go upstairs.

I go up to my room and change into my pj's thinking of the busy week I have ahead.

'_Our chorus show is Friday night'_ I think to myself relived that me and Richard still have a couple of days of rehearsals. Instead of nervous I feel excited as I finally get to have my singing début with Richard. _'It's going to be perfect' _I think to myself and I get into bed and fall instantly asleep.

**A/N:Sooooo what do you think? Only 2 more chapters in this story then I will post the sequel! I am writing chapter 19 and will post it tmrw so please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :D**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	19. Showtime

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I love you all! here is chapter 19 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any songs or dances mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 19: Showtime

After a long week it's finally friday I wake up in the morning feeling nervous, _'Tonight is our chorus show'_ I think to myself as I get up to get ready. Rehearsals the past week were brutal and long Mr. Rocket was more of a pain in the ass than he is on a normal.

"Eat healthy and drink plenty of water!" Mr. Rocket constantly shouted after every rehearsal.

I get up brush my teeth, and take a long relaxing shower with my aromatherapy body wash to calm my nerves. After I finish showering I feel relaxed I walk to my closet and wear blue skinny jeans with my chorus Broadway show shirt Mr. Rocket insisted we wear them before and during the show to promote our schools chorus. The shirt is black and has a white with small swirls and other details masquerade mask with the words**_ Jump City High School Chorus presents BROADWAY_** in white letters below it I slip on my black flats and go downstairs.

"There's our favorite singer! Are you excited for the show today!?" My mom says.

"Of course!" I say although I am more nervous than excited.

My mom hands me a plate with an omelet and bacon on it although my stomach is filled with pre-show jitters I eat my breakfast hungrily.

As soon as I finish eating and packing my book bag Richard's car pulls up in the driveway and I say bye to my mom.

"Good luck honey! Can't wait for the show tonight!" My mom yells as I leave.

I exit my house and walk over to Richard's care and get.

"Morning my love", he says and kisses me.

"Morning", I say and smile.

Richard then drives to school we park in the parking lot and make our way through the crowd of students blocking the entrance. I see some other chorus students are wearing their shirts as well.

Richard and I enter first period and sit at our lab table Gar and Vic are already there.

"BOO-YAH!" Vic says engrossed in an angry bird game on his phone.

"You nervous about the show tonight?"Richard asks me.

"A little", I answer.

Richard kisses my hand, "Don't be you'll be great Kori".

"Great! We are going to be epic!" Gar yells and we all laugh.

In class we finish our bacteria lab and Mr. Mod comes by each lab station to grade us and give us a score.

"All right my duckies, let's see how you did", he says and inspects our bacteria plates.

"Blimey! Look at all these colonies, well done my duckies" , Mr. Mod says.

After Mr. Mod finishes checking the other groups he places the scores on the board.

"We won!" I say our score as I look on the board and see that our score is a 97 while the others are 93, 87, and 85.

We all high five each other and congratulate one another.

_'So far this day is going great'_ I think to myself.

* * *

After first period Richard walks me to chorus when I walk in Mr. Rocket is already stressing out.

After he calms down a bit we practice singing our class song for the chorus show.

"Ugh, I wish the show would be over already, I don't know how much more my voice can take", Bee says.

I nod my head in agreement, "I hope Rachel has a lot of herbal tea", I say.

I look over at Rachel and she looks exhausted with playing the piano.

"We are definitely taking a spa day after this", Bee says.

I clap my hand excitedly, "Yay!".

"Miss Anders, there will be plenty of time for applause after the show", Mr. Rocket says scowling.

"Err, of course sir, sorry", I say embarrassed.

After chorus I go to calculus Mr. Numerous gives us 2 pop quizzes.

I roll my eyes _'Why is this day getting worse now'_ I think to myself.

After the pop quizzes, which were more like chapter test is finished it's time for lunch.

I walk out of the classroom and see Richard waiting for me in the hallway as always He seems me and smiles immediately and walks over to me.

"So, are we actually going to eat in the cafeteria today?" I ask thinking about our romantic picnic lunch that we have had almost everyday this week.

Richard chuckles and kisses my forehead, "That's the plan".

We reach the cafeteria and get our lunch today they are serving pizza Richard and I get our trays and sit at the lunch table with our friends.

"Anyone knows if we have rehearsal today?" Bee asks.

"No we don't we just show up an hour earlier before the show starts", Rachel says.

"Phew, thank goodness my voice needs a rest", Bee says.

After lunch Richard and I walk to English we finally finished lord of the flies have a test today I can tell Richard is nervous.

"You'll do fine", I say reassuring

"I know, I had a great tutor", he says and winks at me and I smile.

The test was actually pretty easy it was mostly all our previous quizzes combined Richard and I finish quickly a little while later the bell rings and the school day is finally over. After school Richard and I go to his house to relax before the chorus show.

"Ah Master Dick, and Miss Kori, how lovely to see you again", Alfred says as we enter.

"Hi Alfred!" I say,

"Kori's here, Kori's here!" Tim says running down the stairs and trips he then straightens himself up and clears his throat "I mean, was sup baby?" Tim says.

I giggle and Richard rolls his eyes, "Very smooth Tim", Richard says sarcastically and Tim scowls.

Richard and I go to his room as soon as he walks in the locks the door.

"Oh sure now you remember", I say and roll my eyes.

Richard chuckles, "Better late than never", he says and walks over and kisses me.

* * *

"Richard what time is it?" I ask.

"Hmm? who cares", Richard says and continues kissing my neck.

I giggle, "Richard, we have to be at the theater at 6pm to rehearse he group number for the show".

Richard growls "Your right" he says and gets off of me

"Shit, its 5:30!" he says and quickly picks his shirt off the ground

I get up off the bed an put on my shoes when then run downstairs out the door and get in Richard car with his fast driving we reach the school at 5:50pm

As we walk to the theater all of the chorus classes are on stage.

"About time y'all made it", Vic says, "Yo Dick, why is your shirt backwards?" Vic asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Shut up" Richard says and fixes his shirt

"Yea and why does Kori have some serious bed head?" Gar says with a smirk on his face

I blush with embarrassment and use a hair tie to put my hair in a ponytail.

"We were just studying that's all", I say.

"Rigggghhhhttt", Gar and Vic says and Richard and I blush furiously.

"Everyone shut up! And get into formation!" Mr. Rocket yells using a megaphone.

Richard, Vic, and Gar line up with their class while I take my place besides Bee.

"So studying huh?" She says and winks at me.

I blush "Well we were studying then we started making out that's it I swear", I say and Bee laughs.

Mr. Rocket warms our voices up with some vocal warm ups and we rehearse over the group performance number after that we go to the chorus room to relax before the show starts.

Everyone else chatters about the show and the reception after I notice Rachel looks a bit uneasy.

"Are you nervous?" Gar asks.

"A little", Rachel says "What if I miss a key when I'm playing?" Rachel asks.

Gar kisses her cheek, "Don't worry you will be great" he says "Want to touch my ears for good luck?" he says and wiggles them Rachel shakes her head and lets out a small laugh.

* * *

Its 6:50pm and as our entire chorus walks out on stage I stare at the audience.

_'Wow the whole place is packed'_ I think to myself I see my parents and my brother sitting in the front row and Mr. Wayne sitting next to them my parents and brother wave-like crazy as soon as they see me and my mom snaps a picture.

_'Oh gosh I hope they don't embarrass me'_ I think to myself and give them a small wave.

The lights dim down in the theater and the show is about to start Mr. Rocket walks up on stage toward the center mic.

"Welcome everyone to the Jump City High School Chorus show!" Mr. Rocket says, "This year theme is Broadway our chorus has worked very hard on this production and I hope you enjoy and please no cell phones, or flash photography", Mr. Rocket says.

A bunch of people murmur and turn their cell phones off and fix their cameras without the flash.

I see my mom put away her flash camera and pulls out a video camera instead.

_'Great, another movie for Anders home movie collection'_ I think to myself.

"Without any further adieu I present you Jump City High School Chorus!" Mr. Rocket says and everyone applauds.

Mr. Rocket walks off stage and sits next to Rachel the Theater is quiet and Mr. Rocket raises his hand and counts 1…2…3... Rachel begins to play and our chorus begins to sing the opening number_ 'Masquerade' _from _Phantom of the Opera_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade._

_Masquerade!_

_Look around -_

_there's another_

_mask behind you!_

_Eye of gold._

_Thigh of blue._

_True is false._

_Who is who?_

_Curl of lip._

_Swirl of gown._

_Ace of hearts._

_Face of clown._

_Faces._

_Drink it in_

_Drink it up_

_'til you drown in the light._

_In the sound._

_But who can name the face?_

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows,_

_spinning reds._

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill -_

_let the spectacle_

_astound you!_

We finish singing and the audience burst into applause our chorus takes a bow and we go backstage.

The beginning chorus is left on stage performing their class songs Vic and the technology club had set up a TV backstage so we can watch the show while we are backstage.

After the beginning chorus performs, the men's choir turn.

"Good luck", I say and kiss Richard cheeks.

"Thanks babe", he says, "Be sure to watch our performance there may be a bit of surprise", Richard says and kisses my forehead.

I frown and wonder what he means I walk over to Bee sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"Do you know what the guys are up too?" I ask.

Bee shakes her head, "All they told me was to watch and see", she says.

I sit next to the Bee on the couch and watch the men's choir perform the boys begin singing _Cool_ from _Westside story_

_'So far, so good'_ I think to myself their performance sees pretty normal when all the mics cut off.

_'Huh that's weird '_I think to myself.

I see Vic leave the stage and the audience looks confused The Men's choir is on stage huddled together.

The audience is murmuring in confusion.

All of the sudden I hear P_arty Rock Anthem_

"Oh gosh", Bee says.

We look at the monitor and see Vic walk back on stage Gar grabs the mic and starts to rap

_PARTY ROCK_

_YEA_

_Whoa!_

_LET'S GO!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya!_

_Shake that!_

_Every day I'm shuffling_

The guys then line up and start doing the party rock dance and Gar starts doing the SpongeBob.

All the chorus students backstage are laughing and cheering them on while the backstage and sound crew is scrabbling trying to turn the music off.

"Oh gosh! I can't believe they did this!" Bee says laughing

"Me either!" I say.

The boys finish dancing and take a bow and wave to the audience.

"Thank you goodnight!" Gar yells and drops the mic the boy exits on stage the audience burst into applause The boys then leave the stage and head backstage.

"BOO-YAH!" Vic yells.

"Dude that was so epic!" Gar yells and High fives Vic and Richard.

I run up and hug Richard, "That was some performance", I say, "I can't believe you guys pulled that off", I say.

"Me either", Richard says ,"Mr. Rocket is going to be so mad, but it was worth it", Richard says.

After the noise from the audience quiets down Mr. Rocket takes the stage.

"Despite the sudden interruption in our planned programming, the show will continue as scheduled", Mr. Rocket says.

"Our class is next", I say to Richard.

Richard kisses me, "Good luck beautiful", he says and I smile.

As I walk on stage my mom's waves at me and points the camera at me I look over to my dad and he points to my mom and mouths _'Sorry I couldn't stop her'_ referring to my mother recording the show Ry gives me a thumbs up and I smile.

We take our places my stomach is nerves and my breathing begins to quicken I take my place beside Bee and she squeezes my hand reassuring and Rachel winks at me from the piano.

Mr. Rocket counts us off and our class begins to sing _All that Jazz_ from _Chicago _as we sing the song my nervousness begins to fade away with every note.

After we finish the audience burst into applause and the class starts to leave the stage it is now time for my solo and my duet with Richard.

"Good luck Kori", Bee whispers.

"Thanks", I say and smile.

As the chorus class leaves I step up to the center mic to sing my solo.

"Go Kori!" My brother Ry yells.

I smile and take a breath and begin to sing _Don't rain on my parade _

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter _

_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter _

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade _

_Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to _

_If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you _

_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade _

_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum _

_And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir _

_At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir _

_I guess I didn't make it _

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection _

_A freckle on the nose of life's complexion _

_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye_

_I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, _

_Only can die once, right, sir? _

_Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see, _

_I gotta have my bite, sir. _

_Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer" _

_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer _

_Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade,_

The audience burst into applause I smile and bow I turn to my right and see Richard waiting in the wings. Mr. Rocket motions for him to come on stage to sing our duet comes on stage and my heart skips a beat.

He gives me a heartwarming smile and stands next to me near the mic we look over and Mr. Mod motions us to begin Rachel starts playing the piano and Richard begins to sing his part of _All I Ask of You _from _Phantom of the opera. _

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here, with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you_

I then start to sing

_Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summer time_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

The audience gives us a standing ovation and I see my Mom wipe a tear from her eye and my brother and dad cheering wildly I think I even saw Mr. Wayne smile.

Richard takes my hand and we leave the stage, "That was amazing!" I say and Richard swings me around in his arms and kisses me.

"Everything is amazing with you", he says.

Vic, Bee, and Gar come up to congratulate us.

"I swear I was about to cry, your duet was so romantic", Bee says an gives me a hug.

"Nice singing", Vic says and pats Richard's shoulder and he smiles.

After our duet there is an intermission and the audience exists toward the lobby while we have to stay backstage.

Mr. Rocket comes back stage along with Rachel and starts to gather the entire chorus.

"Uh oh I sense trouble", Bee says.

Mr. Rocket orders the men's choir aside so he can talk to them.

"What do you think he's saying to them?" I ask Bee.

"Probably punishing them or something", Bee says.

The boys then break apart and Mr. Rocket leaves, the boys then walk back over to where we are waiting.

"So how much trouble are you guys in?" Rachel asks.

"Not much we just have to organize the music in the chorus room next Monday, I think Mr. Rocket enjoyed our performance no one can resist my mad rap skills", Gar says and everyone rolls their eyes.

After the intermission the audience re enters the theater and sits back in their seats.

The chorus then lines up and goes back on stage to perform our group number again, after we perform Mr. Rocket comes back on stage.

"Thank You for attending our show, please enjoy the reception located in the cafeteria!" Mr. Rocket says.

Rachel gets up from the piano and squeezes in beside Bee and I .

"Ladies and gentlemen you're Jump City High Chorus!" Mr. Rocket says.

The audience stands up and applause and we all take a bow and exit the stage.

"That was actually fun", I say once we are backstage.

"If you think that was fun, wait till we go to the reception", Vic says.

"Yea! two words dude free food!" Gar yells.

I laugh and Richard comes over and takes my hand as we walk to the cafeteria with our friends to enjoy the reception.

**A/N:Soooo what do you think? I am writing chapter 20, the last chapter of this story right now and will post it along with the first chapter of the SEQUEL tomorrow! So please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :D**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	20. The End

**A/N:Thank you for your reviews! I love you all! here is the final chapter! I hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans or any websites mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 20: The End

We finally reach the cafeteria for the reception.

"AH YEA! ALL YOU CAN EAT!" Vic says and runs toward the buffet table while Bee shakes her head and follows him.

Richard, Gar, Rachel and I go to the buffet table and fix our plates.

We then scan the crowd for our parents.

"Kori! Over here!" Ry says and waves a hand.

My parents, my brother, Bruce, and Tim are all sitting at a table Richard and I walk over and sit with them.

"There's my favorite singer, I am so proud of you Kori!" My mom says while giving me a bone crushing hug and kissing my cheek.

"Great job sweetie", My dad says.

"Thanks guys", I say embarrassed.

Richard sits on the other side of the table next to Bruce and Tim.

"Great job son", Bruce says and pats Richard's shoulder.

"Thanks", Richard says.

"Yea great job, you may have the singing voice but I got the good looks", Tim says and Richard and Bruce both roll their eyes.

"When you guys did the party rock anthem dance I thought I was going to die laughing! I uploaded it on YouTube", Tim says proudly and Richard chuckles.

We then start eating our food and talking among ourselves about the show I look over and see Rachel has come by our table with two adults her parents no doubt.

"Mom, dad, this is my friend Kori", Rachel says.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you", I say and give them a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you too! Rachel has told us so much about you", Rachel mom says.

I smile, "Would you like to join us?" I ask and motion toward the table.

"Sure", Rachel dad says.

I introduce them to my parents and the sit down next to Bruce and Rachel pulls me aside.

"Has Gar met them yet?" I ask.

"No not yet, he and Vic are still at the buffet table", Rachel says.

I look over at the buffet table and see Vic and Gar with piles of food on their plate while stuffing more food in their mouths.

I shake my head, "Boys", I say.

Rachel nods in agreement ,"Tell me about it", she says.

We then sit down and continue eating our food then suddenly I feel and uneasy tension around the table.

"Bruce", I hear a voice say.

I look up and see its Babs. I feel my blood start to boil as the memory of her and Richard kissing resurfaces in my mind I look over and see that Richard feels uncomfortable and angry.

"Babs", Bruce says coldly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Babs asks.

Bruce then gets up from the table and takes Babs aside I try to hear what they are saying but they are out of earshot.

"What do you think they are talking about?" I whisper to Rachel.

"I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good", Rachel says.

* * *

_**Bruce's POV**_

I pull Babs aside to avoid a scene.

"Why is he still with her!? I thought he wanted to be with me?!" Babs says.

"Now isn't the time Babs", I say coldly.

"You said he wanted to be with me you said our gala plan would work!" Babs says, "Kori told me you apologized to her is that true", Babs says.

"Yes", I answer.

"How could you? You and I both now that Dick will never be happy the way he was with me while he is dating that fake tan slut!" Babs says.

"To be honest I have never seen him happier", I say and knowing it's the true ,"She makes him happy, all you did was cause him pain by cheating on him with his best friend", I say.

Babs looks shocked, "You…you know about that?" She asks.

I nod ,"So I suggest you leave now, you've already caused enough trouble in my son's life", I say.

Babs burst into tears and runs away, I straighten my tie and rejoin the table I notice Richard looks confused.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Later", I say not wanting to ruin the evening.

* * *

_**Kori's POV**_

I look over and see they are in heated conversation and Babs runs away in tears, Bruce then straightens his tie and then returns to the table.

"What happened?" Richard asks.

"Later", Bruce says.

Richard then begins to relax but I see that there is still some tension in his face, I frown, I hate seeing him upset

"Mustard", I ask holding out a packet for him.

He smiles and chuckles,"Sure Kori", he says and takes the mustard packet.

Gar finally joins the table with 3 plates in his hand and Rachel gets up and helps him.

"Is this him? Is this your boyfriend?" Rachel's mom asks excitedly.

"Yes mom", Rachel says, "Gar these are my parents", Rachel says.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Roth", Gar says and shakes Rachel's parents hand.

"Nice to meet you too", Mrs. Roth said and shakes Gar hand.

"Yes, very nice our daughter speaks very fondly of you", Mr. Roth says.

"He is cute", She says to Rachel and Rachel blushes.

"It's the ears isn't it", Gar says and wiggles them and Rachel rolls his eyes.

He then sits down at the table and starts chatting with Rachel parents.

After the reception we decided to go somewhere after to celebrate we say goodbye to all our parents I look over and see Richard talking to Bruce.

_'I wonder if they are talking about Babs'_ I think to myself.

"Who's up for ice cream?!" Vic yells and interrupts my thought.

"ME!" I yell.

"Well Alright", Vic says and smiles.

We then all walk to the parking lot Vic, Bee, Gar,and Rachel get in one car and Richard and I get into his

"So did you find out what Bruce and Babs were talking about?" I ask trying to sound casual but the curiosity in my voice betrays me.

"Yea", Richard says and keeps his eyes on road.

"Oh", I say and frown wishing he would tell me more.

Richard chuckles at my expression,"Don't worry it was nothing too bad, he mostly told her to piss off", He says.

"Oh wow "I say surprised that Mr. Wayne would use that expression

"Well he didn't actually say piss off, he just told her to leave me alone" Richard says

"Ohh", I say ,_'That sounds more like Bruce'_ I think to myself.

We finally reach the ice cream parlor.

Vic, Gar, and Bee are already ordering their ice cream.

Richard and I then order ours and go sit in the gazebo with the others.

"Cheers everyone to a successful year, and the best friends anyone could ever have", Vic says.

"Cheers", we all say in unison.

"Dude! Did you guys see that YouTube video of us?" Gar asks, "Crashing the chorus show was so worth it".

"Hell yea!" Vic says and high-fives.

Bee, Rachel and I roll our eyes.

"Kori, you want to go for a walk?" Richard asks me.

"Sure", I say and get up.

"Bow chicka wow wow" Vic says

''Have fun on your _walk_ "Gar says and winks and Richard scowls and I blush.

We then walk away from the gazebo and go to the front of the ice cream parlor and sit on the lawn and look at the stars.

Richard puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead.

"I love you Kori", Richard says.

I smile, "I love you too Richard".

Richard then leans in and gives me a passionate kiss, "Forever and always" he says and kisses me again

**A/N: Short ending :( and it not my best I know but I tried my best, my brain was running out of ideas lol Special thanks to Teen Titans 4ever,Nerdyathlete,Hey-wasup-stalker,Sparklestar101,kimminightwing,robstarfan723,speakingthetruth,ocenblue22,jaqui101,**

**RichardkoriCompany,xxRobStarxx, I Am, I'm Not A Princess, princessofawesome101,yum3213, story accepted, teentiansluver, SillyStar1, x-Tee1996-x, Isabel4014, teen****titans 4ever, TheGirlWithTheCurls10, and all the guest reviews**

**I want to thank all of you for reviewing, I Love reading your reviews and I'm so glad that you enjoyed my first fan fiction :) I hope you read the sequel as well :) I also want to thank the followers and favorites as well :)**

**The sequel is up people! Check my profile! Its called forever and always, anyway thank you for reading and reviewing every chapter and again I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	21. Waffles & Old Flames

**A/N: I'm back! lol a lot of people wished for this story to continue so I decided to continue it. I will still update the sequel and this story as much as I can :) anyway here is chapter 21! enjoy **

Chapter 21: Waffles & Old flames

I wake up the next morning extremely tired. After getting ice cream after the chorus show, we went to a movie at midnight. My parents were pretty upset that I broke curfew but we a little lenient since they were so proud of me at the chorus show.

I get out of bed and go to the bathroom after almost failing asleep again while brushing my teeth and I take and extremely hot shower to keep me awake. I then dry myself off and go to my closet to get ready. My phone buzzes and it's a text from Richard.

"_**Morning Kori, you want to go and get waffles for breakfast?**_" His text reads.

"_**Sure",**_ I texts back.

"_**Great see you in 10",**_ Richard texts back.

I put on a pair of white shorts and a purple striped shirt with my purple converse. I put my hair in a ponytail, grab my book bag and go downstairs.

"Hi mom, bye mom", I say, "I'm going to go get waffles with Richard this morning".

"Oh, ok well have fun sweetie", my mom says.

I see Richard car pull up in the driveway. I say bye to my mom again and leave to go meet Richard.

"Morning", I say as I get into the car.

"Morning beautiful," Richard says.

* * *

We drive to the diner and park in the parking lot. We then go to inside at sit at one of the booths.

"Hi, I'm Linda how may I help –", the waitress starts to say and freezes.

I look up and notice she is staring at Richard and he looks uncomfortable.

"Dick Grayson, is that you?"She says. "It's me Linda! we meet at a club, remember?, you never called me back after we-", she says .

Richard face turns a deep shade of red and mutters something under his breath "Right Linda, hi", He says.

She glares at me as if putting the pieces together, "Oh I see, so is she your girlfriend or another one night stand like I was!" Linda says and storms off.

_'Omg she was one of Richard's hookups',_ I think to myself.

"I'm sorry about that Kori", He says.

"Its fine…but I have lost my appetite could we just go to school now", I say.

Richard nods. We leave the diner and get into his car as he drives to school there is an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

I knew Richard was a playboy but being confronted with one of his formers hookups today. The reality had finally hit me. I say the hurt look on Linda's face when Richard didn't acknowledge her and I saw the hateful anger in her eyes when she looked at me.

_'He really hurt her'_ I think to myself. The question that constantly floated into my mind was '_would he ever hurt me?'_

We reach school and park in the parking lot. Richard and I get out and walk toward the school building for class.

"Kori, are you ok?"Richard asks.

"I'm fine", I say hoping that he will believe my lie.

We reach our biotech class and go and sit at the lab table. Gar is asleep and Vic looks like he is dozing off as well.

"Hey guys", Vic says and yawns.

"You're tired too?" I ask.

"Yea, I didn't go to bed till 3am ", he says "That chorus show and movie last night really wore me out, plus I had to take Gar, Rachel, and Bee home", He says. I pat his arm sympathetically and he smiles.

Gar continues snoring and drooling on the lab table and Vic gets a wicked mischievous grin on his face.

"Guys, I have a great idea", He says. "Anyone have a sharpie?" Vic asks.

Richard reaches into his book bag and blues out a black sharpie and hands it to Vic. Vic then takes it and looks mischievously at Gar. He then uncaps the sharpie and slowly and carefully lifts car head from the lab table.

"Uh oh what are you doing?" I ask.

"Just watch", Vic says.

Gar is still asleep as Vic takes the sharpie and writes 'I heart meat 'on Gar's forehead. He then puts 'Tofu is no food' on Gar's cheek.

Richard and I try to contain our laughter. Vic then carefully puts Gar face back on the lab table and Gar continues sleeping.

"Aww man, this is going to be so funny", Vic says and Richard and I nod.

Class begins and we start the new lab. Mr. Mod then explains that the purpose of this lab is to combine the ingredients to make cheese in a test tube and keep the cheese warm in order for the cheese to curdle.

We start the lab and combining the ingredients into our own test tubes.

"Man is he ever going to wake up", Richard says motioning to Gar.

Vic looks over and lifts of one of Gar's pointy ears, "YO GRASS STAIN!" he yells.

Gar leaps up and almost falls back in his chair. "Dude! What'd you do that for! How am I supposed to take my beauty nap!?" Gar says grumpy.

"You look fine to me", I say and Richard and Vic burst out laughing.

We finish doing the lab and put our tubes in the incubator. The bell rings and Gar still hasn't noticed the writing on his face.

"Should we tell him?" I ask Richard.

"Naw, he'll figure it out soon enough", Richard says

Richard then walks me to chorus and he reaches for my hand.

"Kori, I wanted to apologize about what happened this morning", he says, "I know it must have been awkward for you".

I nod "It was, rather surprising, I know you told me you were a playboy in the past but today the reality set in, you really hurt her Richard, and I am worried you will do the same to me", I say.

Richard shakes his head and looks into my eyes, "I will never hurt you Kori, I love you, I am not the same person I was back then and I never will be", he says.

"I believe you Richard", I say.

Richard smiles and kisses my hand, "I love you Kori", he says.

"I love you too Richard", I say and smile.

* * *

I walk into the chorus room feeling content. Richard had promised me he wouldn't hurt me and that he wasn't the same person he was. I choose to believe him, his actions and honesty toward me shows that he really was a different person.

I go to the sopranos section and sit next to Bee and Rachel. Since the chorus show was over we had plenty of free time in chorus to talk and chill and study for our final exams.

"I can't wait for junior year to be over, senior year here we come!" Bee says and I laugh.

"Rachel has you seen Gar lately?" I ask.

"No, why?" She asks.

"Oh nothing, he just got a very interesting make over by Vic in biotech that's all", I say

Rachel shakes her head, "Great", she says sarcastically.

* * *

After chorus the bell rings. I walk to my calculus class wishing it was lunch. My stomach growls viciously. I had eaten some chips in chorus but it still wasn't enough. As I walk in the calculus classroom and past the rows to my seat. Babs is staring at her desk silently.

_'Hmm she must still be upset about last night'_ I think to myself referring to Bruce basically telling her to leave his family alone.

Calculus is over and it's finally time for lunch. Richard is waiting for me as always. His face lights up as soon as he sees me and he smiles his signature lopsided grin.

"Hi", He says and kisses my cheek.

I blush, "Hi"; I say and take his hand.

We walk to the cafeteria and get our trays. I pile my tray with as much food as I can get.

Richard chuckles, "Hungry Kori", he asks.

I stick my tongue out at him, "Why yes I am, sometimes it feels as though I have 9 stomachs", I say and grab more food.

As we walk over to the lunch table where our friends are sitting, I can hear Vic and Gar arguing.

"Dude, I can't believe you did this!" Gar says while pointing to his face, "You know I'm a vegetarian!"

"That's the point grass stain, it's called a prank", Vic says and takes a huge bite out of his burger.

Richard and I sit at the table with our friends.

"Hey Kori", I hear a male voice say.

"Xavier hi," I say and look over and see him standing by our table.

The lunch table is silent and I see anger spread across Richard face.

"What the hell do you want?" Richard says.

"I just wanted to say hi", Xavier says.

"Well you did, so leave", Richard says coldly.

Xavier nods and leaves to go sit with his friends.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Gar asks confused about why Xavier would come to our table in first place.

"That asshole has some nerve", Bee says.

Everyone seems upset and continues eating their lunches.

"Richard is you ok?" I ask and reach for his hand.

"I'm fine", Richard says and jerks his hand away. I flinch at his sudden harshness.

Lunch goes on as normal expect that Richard doesn't say much. I know that Xavier coming up to talk to me has upset him and probably brought back some bad memories. I wish he would open up to me and tell me how he feels instead of shutting me out.

* * *

The bell rings and Richard and I walk to English together. Richard reaches for my hand.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh earlier", He says.

"Oh, it's ok", I say.

"No it's not, I know I can be a little cold sometimes but that is just my way of dealing with things", Richard says.

I nod understanding "I understand, but I wish you would be more open with me instead of shutting yourself off", I say.

Richard nods, "I'll do my best", He says.

I kiss his cheek and smile "Thank you", I say.

We reach English and take our seats. As we watch the movie I feel relieved that Richard says he will open up to me more.

* * *

After class Richard takes me to the mall for some shopping. Which mostly consist of me trying on clothes and Richard carrying my bags around.

"Oh let's go there", I say pointing to a lingerie store and Richard blushes a deep red.

"Um, maybe you should go inside and I'll wait here", He says shyly.

"Oh c'mon Richard it's just lingerie" I say and drag him to the store.

I look at the racks and pick out a bunch of bras and panties. Richard's face gets redder and redder as I make more choices.

I giggle 'He is so cute when he is embarrassed' I think to myself and pick out a couple of corsets.

"I think I'm going to try a couple of these on", I say.

"Um ok, I'll just wait outside the store", Richard says.

"No it's ok, just sit outside the dressing room and enjoy the show", I purr seductively.

Richard's eyes grow wide and I take his hand and lead him to the chairs outside the dressing room.

I go inside a dressing room and pick out which lingerie I want to model first. I giggle as I think about Richard's reaction. Usually I am the one who is imitated and star struck by him so it's nice to see that I have the upper hand this time.

I put on a red lacy bra, with matching panties and a garter belt. I take a deep breath and walk out the dressing room.

"Well what do you think?" I ask spinning around to give him a full view.

"Grgireiweuwioia", Richard says his eyes look as though they will bulge out of his head and I see drool forming on the side of his mouth.

I giggle, "I'm guessing you like it", I say and Richard gulps and nods.

I swish my hips around and walk back to the dressing room. I decide to wear one more outfit just to tease him a bit more.

I put on a black corset top, with matching black underwear, and black tights with silver rhinestones on them.

"How about this one", I say and walk closer to Richard.

"Um...uh, wow," Richard says and I can tell he is lost for words.

I giggle, "Well I guess I should take it off now", I say and Richard face turns red.

I walk back into the dressing room and change back to my normal clothes. I grab the lingerie from the dressing room hook and go out to meet Richard.

"Ready?" I ask and Richard nods. I go to the register with the merchandise in my hands. I place them on the counter and prepare to buy them myself.

"I'll pay for it", Richard says and pulls out a black card.

I shake my head "You don't have to", I say. He knows that I don't like when he spends money on me.

"But I want to", He says.

After a bit more protest from me to no avail. I pout "Fine", I say defeated and Richard chuckles.

As we walk out the store Richard sweeps me up in my arms and kisses me. I feel breathless as soon as his lips touch mine.

"I never knew you could be such a minx", he says.

I grin, "I have no idea what you are talking about", I say innocently.

Richard chuckles "Right"; he says and takes my hand.

* * *

_**Rachel's POV**_

"How's your food?" Gar asks.

"Good", I say and continue eating my chicken salad.

Gar asked me to go to dinner tonight with him. I said yes of course but first we had to get marker remover to get Vic's artwork off his face. It took a while but after some elbow grease I got it off.

"Gar, I know you're a vegetarian and I've always wanted to know why?" I ask.

"I've always been interested in animals, when I was younger my parents used to take me to the zoo almost every week", Gar says and laughs, "As I got older I volunteered at a pet shelter and I decided to become a veterinarian" he says.

"And the not eating meat came when?" I ask.

"Well when you are around animals so much I started to think of them more as companions and well I don't think they like to be eaten" , He says.

I laugh, "Probably", I say.

Gar looks at me surprised, "Did I just make Rachel Roth laugh at one of my jokes?" Gar says.

I frown at him, "Hush it, grass stain"; I say and wink at him.

Gar laughs, "I always knew you thought I was funny", he says and reaches for my hand.

"It's true, I always did", I say.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I am writing chapter 22 and will post it tomorrow so please review, follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	22. Party At Wayne Manor

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews Here is chapter 22 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any movies mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 22: Party at Wayne Manor

I wake up in the morning and jump out of bed '_Its Friday!' _I think to myself. It's almost the weekend.

I brush my teeth and shower. I go to my closet and put on my black skinny jeans, dark blue shirt, and my gray ankle boots. I grab my book bag and go downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Mom!" I yell.

"Morning Kori, you seem very happy this morning", my mom says.

"Yep", I say.

My mom fixes some bacon and eggs and sits them on the breakfast table.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" She asks.

"Not sure yet", I say. Even though I probably would spend my weekend with Richard like always.

I finish my breakfast and say goodbye to my mom and go outside. Richard car pulls up in the driveway.

"Morning", I say and kiss his cheek

"Morning Kori", he says and smiles.

* * *

Richard parks in the school parking lot and we get out and walk to our biotech class. We finally get graded on our cheese labs today.

Gar and Vic are there having another argument as always.

"Dude, my cheese tube is way better than yours", Gar says.

"No way, my cheese is the best", he says waving his test tube in Gar's face.

Richard and I shake our heads.

Mr. Mod comes to grade our cheese tubes.

"What this duckies? your cheese didn't even curdle", he says holding up Gar and Vic's test tube.

"Curdle what?" Gar asks confused.

"Did you add one of the bases in it before putting it in the incubator?" he asks.

"Uh, well", Gar and Vic start mumbling excuses.

Sigh "Come after class and you both will try this lab again", Mr. Mod says and leaves the table.

Gar and Vic scowl.

"It's better than an F", I say.

* * *

After biotech I walk to chorus. Mr. Rocket decided to make us watch musical to ready our minds for music next year. We are watching _Fame, _the original one today. I walk in and walk up the risers steps and sit next to Rachel and Bee.

"Hey guys", I say.

"Hey Kori", they answer.

"So do have any plans this weekend?" I ask.

"Shopping" Bee says.

I giggle, "No surprise there, what about you Rachel?" I ask.

"Hanging out with Gar", she says.

"Oooh, looks like there are some new lovebirds", I say.

"Shut it", Rachel says and she blushes.

* * *

After chorus I go to my calculus class. Mr. Numerous goes over a lesson and at the end of class gives us another quiz and the class groans.

My brain is melting after the quiz as I walk out the hall to meet Richard.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Yea just a headache", I say.

Richard kisses my forehead, "Better?" He asks.

"Yes", I say and blush as I still feel the warm sensation on my forehead where Richard kissed me.

We walk to the cafeteria and get our food and walk to the table and sit with our friends.

"So guys I have a great idea for Saturday", Richard says.

"We're listening", Vic says.

"Bruce and Alfred are going out-of-town this weekend and I have the house to myself so I was thinking about inviting some people over", Richard says.

"You mean a party?" Rachel asks.

"Yea I guess, but not a huge party just a couple over 40 at the most", Richard says.

"That sounds like fun", I say and everyone nods in agreement.

"Cool, so only invite the people you know", Richard says sternly.

Gar suddenly gets up on the table, "YO! EVERYBODY PARTY AT WAYNE MANOR SATURDAY NIGHT!"Gar yells.

"YEA!" everyone yells and starts clapping.

Gar gets off the table and Richard looks furious.

"What the hell was that?" Richard asks furiously.

The whole table glares at Gar.

"What, he said invite everyone we know", Gar says embarrassed.

Everyone stars at Gar furiously until Rachel slaps Gar on the back of his head and everyone laughs.

"Hey! That's not funny", Gar says and rubs the back of his head.

"Just like old times", Rachel says and even Gar laughs.

* * *

The entire school is talking about Richard's party on Friday.

"Uh what has Gar done", Richard groans and slumps his head on the desk in our English class.

I pat his shoulder, "Hey don't stress about it, I'm sure everything will go ok", I say.

Richard looks up, "I hope so", he says.

I kiss his cheek and he blushes.

During class Richard starts playing with my hair_, 'I wonder why he does that'_ I think to myself.

"Having fun?" I whisper.

"Yes, I like playing with your hair, it's relaxing", he says and I blush.

* * *

After school I go Richard and I go to his house. I walk in and see suitcases in the foyer. Alfred walks downstairs with more bags in his hand.

"Ah Master Dick and Miss Kori, what a pleasant surprise", Alfred says.

"Hi Alfred, do you need some help?" I ask.

"That's very kind of you to offer Miss Kori, but this is part of my job miss" He says.

I see Bruce walk down the stairs with Tim right behind him.

"Dick, Kori", he says and nods at us.

"Hi Mr. Wayne", I say politely and he nods at me then looks at Richard.

"You a time both know the rules, I expect this house to be the in this same condition when I get back, stay out of my study and you and Tim can invite a maximum of 3 friends over _each,_ got it?" Bruce says sternly.

"Yea, yea, yea, gee keeps your hair on old man", Richard says and Bruce scowls.

We all wave goodbye to Alfred and Bruce as they drive off.

"So are you still going to have the party?" I ask Richard.

"Yep, a little teenage rebellion is good once in a while", Richard says.

"You're having a party! I'm telling Bruce!" Tim yells

"I'll give you $200 dollars if you don't" Richard says.

Tim taps his chin and he is thinking about Richard's offer, "Hmm, make it $250", he says.

"Deal", Richard says and the shake hands.

"This party is going to be great", I say.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I am writing chapter 23 and will post it tomorrow**

**Also a special note to my reviewer Cat (Guest)- I read your reviews and sorry if Babs seems a little OOC I will try and make her less OOC in further chapters even though her role in this story has been reduced since her argument with Bruce and also I also Kitten and Babs are still being bitchy to Kori, although Babs has backed off since Bruce told her too since no one wants to be on Bruce's bad side lol but Kitten is still in hot pursuit of Richard's also I didn't mean to make Kori seem bitchey when she was flaunting her test and she didn't really rub it in Babs face directly anyway thank you for you review and again sorry about the whole Babs thing i said in earlier chapters that i didn't mean to offend any Babs fan again sorry, please forgive me :) and thanks for your reviews :D**

**Anyway please review, follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	23. Party Arrival

**A/N:Thank you for your reviews and favorites! I love you all! here is chapter 21 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any stores mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 23: Party Arrival

My phone rings stirring me from my sleep. I glance at the clock and see that's its 12pm.

'_Geez I usually sleep late on a Saturday but never this late' _I think to myself.

I check the caller id and see that its Richard calling.

"Hello", I answer.

"Hey Kori, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the store with me to get stuff for the party", Richard says.

"Sure", I say.

"Great, I'll pick you up in 20", he says.

"Kay see ya soon", I say and hang up the phone.

I get up and go to my bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. I get dressed in some jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. I slip on my converse and brush my hair, grab my wristlet and go downstairs.

"Hey sleepy-head", my mom says as I walk pass the living room.

I laugh, "Hey, mom", I say and walk to the kitchen; I stop and walk back to the living room.

"Hey mom, can I go to a party at Richard's house tonight?" I ask.

My mom frowns "I don't know..." She says.

"Please, it my first party since I moved here", I beg.

My mom sighs, "Fine, but have your phone with you at all time and call me if anything happens and I will come and get you immediately understand", she says and I nod.

"Yay!" I get up and kiss her cheek.

I got to the kitchen and I fix a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and I see Richard's car in the driveway.

I drink some milk to wash my sandwich down and go outside to meet him.

"Hi!" I say brightly as I get in the car.

"Hey, you sound very happy today", He says.

"Of course it's not every day you get to go to a party at Wayne Manor", I say and Richard chuckles.

* * *

We arrive at a local supermarket and park in the parking lot next to Vic's car. Gar, Vic, Bee, and Rachel get out as soon as they see us and Richard and I get out the car as well.

"Ok, guys we have a party in a couple of hours and we have a lot of stuff to buy, we need cups, plates, chips, punch..." Richard says.

"Dude! You made us come here to go grocery shopping!" Gar yells.

"Yes, since inviting the entire school instead of the small group of friends I wanted was your idea!" Richard yells.

"He he…Right", Gar says and rubs the back of his head.

Richard takes a deep breath, "Look, just get whatever you think we need for the party and meet by the cash registers in 45 minutes, got it?" Richard says and everyone nods.

* * *

We split into teams Vic and Bee, Rachel and Gar, and Richard and I, grab our carts and start shopping.

Richard is mostly throwing stuff in the cart while I watch. He puts a bottle of mustard in the cart.

"Just for you", he says and winks at me as I blush.

"Heads up!" I hear Gar yell as a bag of chips comes flying across our aisle.

"Boo-yah!" I hear Vic yell.

Richard then storms out of the aisle and goes to the one next to it.

"Would you two stop messing around and get to work already!?" Richard yells.

"Alright, alright, chill", Vic says.

I place my hand on Richard shoulder comforting.

"What!" he snaps at me.

I flinch at his harsh tone, "Nothing", I say.

Richard then pushes the cart and I follow him in silent.

'_I was only trying to help why he has to get to harsh with me'_ I think to myself.

We finish shopping and put everything on the converter belt for the cashier to ring up.

"Kori, are you ok?" Rachel asks.

"Yes, I am fine", I say a little too brightly hoping she

Rachel looks at me not believing that I am fine.

"Richard just yelled at me that's all.. I was only trying to say", I say. I knew Richard was quick-tempered but he didn't have to snap at me when I was only trying to help I wish he would realize that.

Raven shakes his head, "His temper makes him an asshole sometimes", Rachel says and we both laugh.

* * *

After loading all the party supplies into Richard and Vic's car we all go to Wayne Manor. I notice Rachel pull Richard aside as the rest of us continue putting groceries in Vic's car. After we finish we all agree to meet at Wayne Manor. Vic's car pulls off and I get in the car with Richard he seems a bit more relaxed now that the shopping is over.

"Are you ok, you been pretty quiet?" he asks.

"I am fine", I say and give him a slight smile.

Richard sighs and reaches for my hand, "I'm sorry for snapping at you in the store, I was agitated with Vic and Gar but I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you", he says.

"Rachel told you I was upset didn't she?" I ask.

Richard nods, "Yea she did, although I wish you would tell me when you're upset with me", he says.

I sigh, "I would it's just that…you intimidate me sometimes", I say.

Richard kisses me hand, "I'm sorry, I don't want to intimidate you, I want you to feel comfortable and I want you and to be open with me you know you can tell me anything ", he says.

I nod, "I know", I say.

Richard smiles, "Good, let's have fun tonight", he says and I smile.

* * *

Richard then drops me off home and I go upstairs to take a quick nap before the party. My quick nap is interrupted when Bee text me to go to the mall to get outfits for the party.

'_Hm I could always use a new dress'_ I think to myself as I text my reply.

Bee comes to pick me up about 20 minutes later.

"Hey girl", She says and I climb into the backseat since Rachel is in the front.

"Hey guys", I say.

We reach the mall and park in the parking lot Bee parks her car and we all get out.

"Alright y'all the plan is to find the best outfits we have to be the hottest girls at the party tonight", Bee says, "You guys ready?" she asks.

"Ready!"I say enthusiastically.

"Let's just get this over with", Rachel says and rolls her eyes.

We go to a couple of different shops not finding anything but a couple of accessories. After going to almost every story in the mall we still haven't found any dresses.

"If we don't find an outfit soon, I am going to the party in sweats", Bee says and I laugh.

All of the sudden the bright lights of forever 21 get our attention.

"This is definitely a sign", I say.

We scan the racks looking for outfits. I pick out a few items and go to the dressing room. Bee and Rachel are already in there.

I slip on a couple of outfits not satisfied. My last option is a dress that is a little risky for me. I slip on the outfit and it's hugs my body perfectly.

'_This is the one'_ I think to myself.

* * *

After the mall we all go to Bee's house to get ready for the party. Bee's parents are very warm and welcoming her dad is a mechanical engineer and her mom is an amazing make-up artist. She agrees to do our makeup for the party.

We go up to Bee's room and start getting ready for the party. Bee chose a yellow tunic top with black tights and some heels.

Rachel chooses black jeans with a dark blue one shoulder shirt and black flats.

I put on my black high wasted shorts with my white tank top and slip on my black ankle boots.

Bee's mom comes in and does our makeup and after she is done we are ready for the party.

"Damn we look good", Bee says and we all laugh.

* * *

We reach Wayne Manor and the place is packed. There are cars everywhere.

"Dang this many people go to our school?" Bee asks in shock.

We find a parking spot and make our way to the front door. I hear music booming through the house as we walk inside. Bee and Rachel spot Gar and we walk over.

"Whoa you all look amazing", Gar says and kisses Rachel cheeks and she blushes.

"Thanks!" Bee says and Vic puts his arm around her.

"I'm going to Richard!" I yell over the music and they nod.

I start wandering around the party looking for Richard. I see a couple of people from school I smile and wave and make small talk along the way.

I go to the kitchen to fix some punch.

"Ugh", I say. '_Someone has definitely spiked the punch'_ I think to myself.

I feel strong arms wrap around me, and I smell Richard's familiar cologne.

"You look amazing", he whispers in my ear.

I giggle and turn around, "Thanks you look amazing yourself", and I say and reach up and kiss his lips.

Richard kisses me passionately then takes my hand, "I can finally enjoy this party now that you're here", he says and laugh.

**A/N: Soo what do you think? will this party go smoothly or will drama start to unfolded? I am writing the next chapter and will post it in 3 days since I am getting surgery tomorrow so please review, follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	24. Knights, Drama, & Frozen Peas

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follow, and favorites! And thank you for the well wishes on my surgery, it went well and I am recovery well. I love you all! Anyway here is chapter 24 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any movies or songs mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 24: Knights, Drama, & Frozen Peas

Richard and I leave the kitchen to join the party. I see tons of people laughing, playing beer pong, and dancing, hanging by the pool.

'_What is this party a remake of project x' _I think to myself.

The DJ starts playing the song_ Tipsy _and more people start dancing.

"Want to dance?" Richard yells over the music and I nod.

Richard then leads me to the dance floor and we start dancing.

'_Hm he's a really good dancer'_ I think to myself.

I dance on Richard and he puts his hand on my waist as we move to the music.

"Did I mention how hot you look tonight?" Richard whispers in my ear and I laugh.

He spins me around so that I am facing him and kisses me greedily his tongue invading my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" Vic voice interrupts us and Bee laughs. Richard and I break away and Richard scowls at Vic and I giggle.

"I need a drink", I yell.

"I'll get it", Richard says he kisses my hand and leaves.

"C'mon girl let's dance!" Bee says and we start dancing.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I glance around at the party feeling out-of-place, everyone is drunk, an asshole, or acting like an idiot or all three.

'_This party is pointless'_ I think to myself.

I look over at Gar who is playing video games with some other guys from our school and I sigh _'Of course he would play video games at a party'_ I think to myself.

I get up from the table I was sitting at and go outside to the backyard. The cool air hits my face as I walk outside it much peaceful out here. I sit down on a lawn chair and enjoy the night.

I had never been much of a party person and Gar was. We were so different and I was beginning to realize that. Gar was more open and sociable while I was more of a wallflower. _'Maybe we are to different' _I think to myself. The sound of the glass door sliding open interrupts my thoughts.

"Hey", Gar says and sits down in the chair next to me.

"Hi", I say.

"You ok?" he asks.

"No", I answer.

Gar reaches for my hand, "What's wrong Rae?" he asks.

My heart tugs a bit every time he says my name, "Gar do you ever think that we are too different to be together?" I ask.

"No, I like the fact that we are so different", he says.

"You do?" I ask surprised.

He nods, "Yea, i have always been attracted to you Rae, I know we have different personalities and that you have the qualities that I don't have but together we make the perfect tofu burger", he says.

I giggle at his metaphor, "You mean we complete each other?" I ask.

Gar leans over and kisses me I am surprised at first but I return his kiss with equal passion.

"Yes", he says referring to my question before our breathtaking kiss.

I blush, "You can be pretty smart sometimes, but I can't believe you compared our relationship to tofu", I say and laugh.

Gar blushes in embarrassment, "Hehe well not all of us are literature geniuses like you Rae", I say.

I smile at him and think about what he said. I do feel as though we complete each other. He has the qualities I lack but together we make one strong unit.

"So you ready to join the party?" Gar asks and wiggles his ears at me.

I roll my eyes and grab his hand; "Sure", I say and lead the way.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

The song We_ run the night _is blasting over the speakers and me and Bee are dancing like crazy. Vic is even doing the robot. I look over and see Rachel coming toward us with Gar and Rachel

"Rachel, dance with us!" I yell and take her hand. She is a little shy at first but she loosens up a bit. I let go of her hand and continue swaying to the music. I feel strong hands wrap around my waist and pull my back to them. _'Richard' _I think to myself and giggle.

"Took you long", I say.

"Sorry to keep you waiting cutie", a male voice whispers in my ear.

I freeze, _'That is not Richard'_, I think to myself. I turn around and there is a drunken Xavier standing in front of me. His eyes travel greedily up and down my body and I suddenly feel as though I am naked.

"You shouldn't be here", I say. I know Richard would be very mad if he found out Xavier was here.

"Oh c'mon cutie just one dance, I want to see how those sexy tan legs really move", he says and pulls me closer him.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Richard yells and punches Xavier in the jaw.

Xavier falls to the ground clutching his face he looks up and Richard with pure anger in his eyes.

"You have 10 seconds to leave before I kick your sorry ass out of my house!" He yells.

Xavier gets up and wipes the blood off the corner of his lips, "Another time cutie", he says and winks.

Richard face twist in anger as Xavier leaves. A couple of people who were watching the scene unfold go back to their business.

"Richard", I say and put my hand on his arm.

He turns to me, "You ok?" he asks.

"Yes", I say even though it's a lie. I look at Richard's hand and see that is swollen.

"Come", I say and take his good hand and lead him to the kitchen.

I get a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and walk over to Richard. I look at his hand and put the frozen bag of peas on it.

"Does it hurt?" I ask.

"No, it's just sore", Richard says.

"Oh", I say, "Listen thanks for saving me", I say.

"Kori, you don't have to thank me, I always protect the ones I love", he says.

'_Awwwww'_ I think to myself.

I smile, "Well it's nice to see I have my knight in shining armor", I say and Richard chuckles.

* * *

The rest of the party goes on without any more drama eventually at 3am everyone begins to clear out.

"Best party ever!" Gar yells and he Vic, Rachel, and Bee leave.

After they leave the now once full Wayne Manor is quiet and empty and Richard is left alone.

"So your mom is actually letting you sleepover?" Richard asks.

I blush, "Well, not exactly, I told her I was sleeping at Rachel's house", I say.

Richard chuckles and kisses me, "Well, I'm glad you spending the night, sleeping alone in this huge house is creepy", he says.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you from scary shadows and monsters under the bed", I say teasing and Richard laughs.

Richard grabs my overnight bag and leads my upstairs to his room. His room is left untouched since he locked the door before the party started.

Richard then kicks off his shoes and takes off his shirt. I gasp and stare at his glorious ripped chest.

"Um, I'll go change in the bathroom", I say blushing and grab my bag.

I shut the bathroom door and open my bag. I pull out my short silk nightgown with a lace outline that Richard bought me at the lingerie store. I change out of my outfit and slip on the nightgown and the fabric hugs my body perfectly.

I brush my teeth and comb my hair. I put them back in my bag and leave the bathroom.

I gasp and blush as Richard is only wearing a pair of silk pajama pants that hang off his waist. He turns and looks at me and his eyes widen as he looks at me.

"What do you think?" I ask and pose for him.

He blushes, "Wow you look amazing", he says.

I blush, "You don't look bad yourself", I say.

I walk over to him and place my hand on his chest running my hand over his abs. He gasp and groans and kisses me feverishly.

"I love you Kori", he whispers.

"I love you too Richard", I say.

We then get into bed and I snuggle next to Richard and place my head on his chest his steady heart beat soothes me as I start to drift off in a peaceful sleep.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I am writing chapter 25 and will post it tomorrow so please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :D**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	25. Clean Up & Cover up

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! here is chapter 25 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 25:Clean up & Cover up

I wake up with a start, '_It's too warm in here'_ I think to myself. I open my eyes and see Richard wrapped around me like ivy his arms and his legs tangled with mine and his head in the crook of my shoulder.

I glance over and see Richard's beautiful face sleeping peacefully. '_He looks so peaceful and untroubled when he sleeps'_ I think to myself.

I shift a bit to try to untangle myself without waking Richard up.

"What, what?" he says as he wakes up with a start. He looks around the room and then glances at me and smiles.

"Morning beautiful", he says.

"Morning", I say and smile.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks.

"Yes I find your heartbeat most soothing", I say and blush.

Richard chuckles and kisses my lips softly, "You look so beautiful when you blush", he says.

I blush even more as my stomach growls loudly.

"Would you like breakfast in bed?" he asks.

"Sure, that would be lovely", I say

* * *

I brush my teeth, shower and change into some clean clothes. Richard is waiting for me with a tray of breakfast as I enter the room.

He smiles as he sees me. I look down at the tray and there are two plates there is an omelets with a side of bacon and 2 glasses of orange juice.

"You made this?" I ask surprised.

"Of course where do think I've been the past hour", he says and laughs.

I smile and take a bit of the omelet, "Mm it's good", I say and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Richard", I say.

"No problem Kori", he says.

We sit down on Richard's bed and start to eat breakfast talking about what happened at the party.

"How's your hand?" I ask referring to how he punched Xavier last night.

"Better", he says.

We finish eating breakfast and I go downstairs as Richard gets ready. As I walk downstairs the house is a mess. There are red plastic cups, beer bottle, toilet paper, and food scattered everywhere.

'_Richard is going to get in so much trouble'_ I think to myself. I hear a knock on the door that interrupts my thought. I open the door and I see a cleaning crew outside.

"Hi where Mike's cleaning crew, is this the Grayson residence?" the man asks.

"Yes, um come on in", I say and open the door wider.

The cleaning crew comes in and surveys the mess, they then pull out some cleaning supplies and begin to get to work. I decide to get out of their way and go to the kitchen. Richard comes in not long after me.

"You hired a cleaning crew?" I ask.

"Yep, smart idea isn't it", he says.

"Very", I say impressed and he grins.

* * *

The house looks as good as new after the cleaning crew finishes. After they leave Richard and I leave to pick up Tim from a sleepover at a friend's house and then go back to Wayne Manor. When we arrive back Bruce and Alfred are back from their trip.

"How was the party?" Bruce asks as we walk in.

"Pfft what party?" Richard asks and avoids Bruce's eyes.

"The party last night that is shown on the security cameras", Bruce says.

Richard looks shocked, "Aww shit"; he says and mutters about forgetting to erase the footage.

"Both of you in my study now", Bruce says sternly.

"Aww why am I am in trouble! He's the one who had the party", Tim wines.

Bruce gets him a stare almost like the 'bat glare' from the batman movies. Tim gulps then walks down the hall to Bruce's study.

"I suggest you take Kori home now", he says to Richard coldly then leaves.

Richard sighs and takes my hand as we go outside to his car.

"How much trouble do you think you're in?" I ask as Richard drives me home.

"Tons, but it was worth it", he says and grins and I smile back.

I say goodbye to Richard and wish him luck enduring Bruce's wrath. I go inside to an empty house. I notice a note on the kitchen dinner.

_Went out for to dinner be back soon _

_We love you!_

_-Mom_

I put the note back on the counter and go upstairs to put my bag down. I decide to watch some TV and fix some dinner so I go downstairs and put some macaroni and cheese in the microwave. After I finish I go to the living room and turn on the TV. I finish my macaroni and curl up on the couch.

* * *

I wake up as I hear my alarm ring. I look around and I am in my bed. _'My parents must have put me here'_ I think to myself.

I get up and go to my bathroom to get ready for school. After I finish brushing my teeth and showering I put on my baby blue romper and some silver sandals.

"Hi mom, how was dinner?" I ask as I walk in the kitchen.

"Good, I'm sorry you couldn't come dear we weren't expecting you home so soon", my mom says.

"It's fine", I say and fix some toast.

"Did you have a nice time at the party?" My mom asks.

"Yea, it was nice", I say.

"Good, how was your sleepover at Rachel's?" My mom asks.

I smile, "Great", I say even though I slept over at Richard house.

"That's good I'm glad you had a lovely time", my mom says.

"Me too", I say.

* * *

Richard car pulls up in the driveway and I go outside to meet him anticipating what happened between him and Bruce.

"Morning, how are you today?" I ask and kiss his lips.

"Better now", he says and kisses me again.

"How much trouble did you get in?" I ask referring to the party.

Richard shrugs, "I got a pretty stern lecture from Bruce and I have to do extra chores for the next 3 months, and I got my allowance cut in half for the two months", he says.

"Wow that sucks", I say.

Richard shrugs again, "I've had worse punishment, I think because I cleaned up the party after it happened", he says.

"Oh", I say. '_Bruce must be a pretty strict parent'_ I think to myself.

* * *

As we reach school everyone is talking about the party. Richard and I finally reach first period and sit at our lab table with Vic and Gar.

"Dude, that was some party, I say we have another one!"Gar says and we sit down.

Richard shakes his head, "Maybe next year", Richard says.

"You got busted didn't you?" Vic asks.

"Yep but it was worth it", Richard says.

Class begins to start and we start focusing on our assignments.

* * *

After first period I walk down the hall to chorus class.

"Kori", a male voice says.

I turn around, "Xavier", I say.

"We need to talk", he says.

"I do not care to hear anything you have to say", I say and turn around.

"Look Kori, just hear me out I'm sorry", he says.

I turn around, "What?" I ask disbelieving.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you like that at the party, I was drunk", he says.

"That still no reason to grab me like that", I say.

"I know, but I really like you Kori and I just wanted to say I'm sorry", he says.

I sigh; "Ok" I say and take pity on him. He seemed genuinely sorry for what he did so I would give him the benefit of the doubt this time.

He smiles, "Thank you Kori", he says and pulls me in for a hug.

I hug him back tentatively and when I break away I stare over his shoulder in horror.

Richard is staring at us furiously, his hands are in fist along his side and he storms over to me and Xavier. He glares at Xavier furiously.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asks angrily.

**A/N: Sooooo what do you think? I am writing chapter 25 and will post it tomorrow so please review, follow, favorite or all 3!**

**HappyReading!-TriniPrincess**


	26. Seeing Red

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follow,and favorites! I love you all!1 Here is chapter 26 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 26:Seeing Red

"I said what the hell are you doing?" Richard asks again and I see anger burning in his eyes.

"I was just apologizing to Kori about last night", Xavier says.

"She doesn't need your apology you asshole", Richard says.

"Look I was just trying to be nice", Xavier says.

Richard grabs Xavier by the shirt collar and slams him against the lockers, "I'm only going to say this once . .girlfriend, and if you ever touch her again I will break both your hands got it?" Richard says.

Xavier stares at Richard with fear in his eyes. Richard slams Xavier in the locker again, "Answer me damn it!" he yells.

"Alright chill man, I get the message", Xavier says.

Richard let's go of Xavier, "Leave now", Richard says menacing.

Xavier picks up his book bag and leaves being careful to avoid Richard.

Richard turns and faces me, "Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yea, I'm fine he didn't do anything wrong Richard", I say.

"What? Kori he has groped you twice and then he hugs you", Richard says.

"Yes I know, but he has apologized", I say.

Richard snorts, "So that makes it ok?" Richard asks.

I frown '_He has a point'_ I think to myself, "Look all I am saying is that I think you're overreacting"

Richard stares at me in disbelief, "Overacting? I wasn't overacting I was protecting you!" he yells.

I look around and notice a few people staring at us and I sigh, "Can we talk about this later? I have class", I say.

"Fine", Richard says curtly and storms off.

Kitten walks over to me with a smirk on her face, "Looks like there's trouble in paradise", Kitten says.

"Shut up", I say and walk to chorus class.

I reach class and sit in my normal seat next to Bee and Rachel. I slam my book bag down in frustration.

"What's wrong girl?"Bee asks.

I sigh, "Xavier apologized to me about his behavior at his party last night and he hugged me, Richard saw and basically threaten he would break Xavier's hands if he ever touched me again", I say.

"Damn", bee says.

I nod, "I told Richard he was overacting and he got even madder, he says he was protecting me", I say.

"Damn, well Dick has always been a hot head and Xavier has always gotten under his skin after the Babs cheating thing", Bee says.

"Yea and since his parents died he has always been a bit overprotective when it comes to those he cares about", Rachel says.

I sigh, "I just wish he wasn't like this sometimes it's frustrating", I say.

"You just got to be patient with him and you fine I promise", Rachel says.

"Thanks guys", I say and smile.

* * *

After chorus I go to my calculus class I sit in my seat in front of the now empty seat that used to be where Babs sat. Babs transferred to a different calculus class period for 'personal reasons'. I open up my textbook and get my pencil and think about what Rachel and Bee said.

Perhaps I should be a bit more patience with Richard, Protecting those who were close to him meant a lot to him. I know he still blames himself for his parent's death and that he believes he could have prevented it. I think that he being so protective now is his way of redeeming himself for what he thinks he could have done in the past.

After class I walk out of the hall and see Richard waiting for me as always.

"Hey", he says.

"Hi, I thought you wouldn't be waiting for me because you're still mad at me", I say.

Richard sighs, "I am still mad but I love you too much to stay mad at you for long", he says.

My heart leaps with joy as soon as he says that, "Do you want to eat lunch off campus today?" I ask.

Richard nods, "Sure let's go", he says and takes my hand.

* * *

After we sneak out of school unnoticed we drive to a local sub place. We get out the car and walk in Richard orders our subs combos and we sit at one of the tables and begin eating.

I chew on my turkey sub with extra mustard and Richard eats his meatballs sub as well. We are mostly quiet exchanging glances from time to time.

"I'm sorry for what I said in the hallway", I say.

"You are?" Richard asks confused.

"Yea, you were as my dad would say 'defending my honor'" I say.

Richard chuckles, "I'm sorry too, I did overact, it's just when I saw Xavier hugging you I snapped", he says.

"I know", I say and reach for his hand, "You can be a bit overprotective sometimes but I will be more patient" I say.

Richard smiles, "And I'll try to tone my temper", he says.

I smile, "Good, although you're really sexy when you're mad", I say and wink at him.

"Oh really", Richard says amused, "I'll keep that in mind"; he says and kisses my cheek.

* * *

After our lunch we return to school and walk toward our English class hand in hand. I feel so relieved and happy that Richard and I reached a compromise. I glance over at Richard as he is playing with my hair, he looks up at me and smiles and my heart starts to melt. Everything between us has gone back to normal again.

* * *

After class Richard drops me off home since he had some chores to do right after school. I decide to go out for a quick bit to eat. I get in my car and drive to a local diner. I sit at the counter and glance at the menu.

"Hey Kori, can I take your order?" a male voice asks.

_'How does he know my name'_ I think to myself. I look up and my eyes widen as I look at the waiter.

"Um, Hi Xavier", I say uneasy and he smiles.

**A/N:Soooo what do you think? I am writing chapter 27 and will post it tomorrow so please review, follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	27. Two Sides

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 27 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 27: Two sides

"Hi Xavier", I say as soon as I see him.

"Hey Kori, are you ready to order?" He asks.

I hesitate as I suddenly lost my appetite now that he is here, being around Xavier made me feel uncomfortable.

"Um, No thanks I'm not really hungry anymore", I say and start to get my stuff and leave.

"Kori wait, look I'm sorry about what happened today and at the party so please don't leave because of me, I promise I won't bother you or anything", he says.

I sigh and sit back down and Xavier smiles, "So are you ready to order?" he asks.

I order some chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon and hash browns. Xavier takes my order and gives me a glass of water. Xavier behavior confuses me one minute he is nice and wants to be my friend and the next he is groping me and harassing me. I sigh and think that maybe this is one of the reasons Richard doesn't want me to hang out with Xavier.

Xavier comes from behind the counter with two plates he brings me my food and puts a plate on the counter in front of the chair beside me he then sits next to me.

"Um Thanks, shouldn't you be going back to work?" I ask not trying to sound rude.

"You're welcome, and no I'm on break so I thought I might join you", he says.

"Oh um Ok", I say and start eating my food; Xavier smiles and starts eating too.

"So um how long have you worked here?" I ask.

"About 2 years", he says.

"Oh", I say. _'Gosh it feels so weird being around him, why is he being so nice to me?' _I think to myself, _'I can't take it anymore I have to ask him'_

I sigh, "Xavier your one of the most confusing people I have ever meet, one minute your nice to me and the next you're trying to get into my pants, so who is the real Xavier, the nice one , or the aggressive one?" I ask.

Xavier looks shocked at my sudden question and I give him my best poker face to show that I am serious.

Xavier sighs, "Both", he says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Both sides are the real Xavier, I can be nice sometimes and aggressive at other times", he says.

"Oh", I say shocked at his honesty.

"I'm mostly aggressive in good ways when I really want something, but I'm sorry you had to see it in a bad way", he says.

"It's fine, just forget about", I say.

"It's just that I really like you Kori and I'm sorry I made a bad impression on you", he says.

I laugh, "You made at least 4 bad impressions", I say.

He chuckles, "Yea sorry about that it's just that you make me...nervous", he says.

"I do?" I ask confused.

"Yea when I first saw you I was insanely attracted to you, and well sorry if I came off as an asshole I usually act like that to impress people", I say.

"Oh", I say surprised, "Well I like nice Xavier better than asshole Xavier", I say.

He smiles, "I'll be sure to remember that", he says.

* * *

After an interesting meal with Xavier I go back home. My parents are back when I arrive home.

"Hi dad", I say.

"Hi pumpkin", my dad says and continues reading his newspaper.

Ry is sitting on the floor of the living room playing a video game.

"Hey Ry", I say and rub his head and he swats my hand away, "I'm busy", he says and stares intently at the TV.

I roll my eyes, 'I wonder if Gar is like this' I think to myself. I go to the kitchen to get a glass of water and I notice my mom is there.

"Hey sweetie, did you eat?'" my mom asks.

"Yea, I already ate so I'm just going to go upstairs and do my homework", I say.

"Ok", my mom says and continues doing the dishes.

I go upstairs and put my book bag down and sit at my desk. I get my textbooks out and start doing my math homework. I start doing some problems but I am distracted by thought of Richard. It feels so weird not having him here_. 'I wonder what he is doing now'_ I think to myself.

After I finish my homework I start reading **'Fahrenheit 451**' for language arts. A noise from my balcony interrupts me.

I look up and see Richard standing there he smiles as soon as I notice him. I get up and go over to my balcony and open the shutter doors to let him in.

"Richard what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to see you", he says.

I giggle, "You could have come through the front door like a normal person", I say.

He chuckles, "I know but I thought this would be more romantic", he says.

'_Aww'_ I think to myself, "It is", I say.

Richard smiles, "I missed you so much today", he says and strokes my cheek.

"I missed you too", I say.

I take Richard hand and led him toward the bed; he sits down and pulls me into his lap.

"How was your day?" he asks.

"It was ok, I went out for dinner at a diner", I say hesitating about whether I should tell him about Xavier.

"Oh", he says.

"And um Xavier worked there", I say.

Richard says nothing and pulls me closer to his chest.

"He didn't do anything we just talked that's all", I say.

Richard is still quiet but I notice his skin feels noticeably warmer as though he is angry.

"Richard", I say.

"I thought I told that asshole to stay away from you", he says.

"Richard it's not his fault he works there and like I said he didn't try anything we just talked and he apologized that's it", I say.

Richard sighs in frustration and shakes his head, "Fine but I still don't like that asshole talking to you I don't trust him", Richard says.

"I know you don't but don't worry I can handle myself", I say.

"I know, but I swear if he ever touches your or hurts you again I swear I'm going to-", Richard says and I kiss him to silence him.

"Richard, stop Talking", I say and kiss him again.

Richard chuckles, "Your too cute Kori", he says.

We end up cuddle in bed and talking, kissing and enjoying each other company. Luckily my parents don't usually check on me at night. After a while it starts getting late and Richard has to leave.

"Night Kori", he says and kisses me.

"Goodnight Richard", I say.

Richard then climbs down the balcony when he reaches the ground he looks back up to me and I blow him a kiss and he smiles and winks at me.

Richard disappears out of sight and I see his car lights as he drives off. I close my balcony door and walk back toward my closet. I go to my dresser and change into my pj's. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and then get into my bed. My pillows smell like Richard and his warm delicious scent fills my nose as I drift off to sleep.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I am writing chapter 28 and will post it tomorrow so please, review, follow, favorite or all 3! :D**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	28. Revenge of the Babs

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! here is chapter 28 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 28: Revenge of the Babs

I get up for school early than usual since my friends and I decide to go out for breakfast. I get up and go to my bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. After I finish I get dressed in a black blazer a white v-neck and some skinny jeans; I slip on some black flats, grab my book bag and go downstairs. Richard texts me that he is about 2 minutes away.

"Hi, Mom, Bye Mom", I say.

"You don't want breakfast?" My mom asks.

"No, not today my friends and I are going out for breakfast today", I say.

"Oh ok well have fun sweetie", my mom says.

I kiss her cheek and walk out the front door toward Richard car.

"Morning", he says and yawns sleepily.

I giggle, "Morning sleepy", I say and kiss his cheek.

Richard pulls out of the driveway and we drive to local breakfast buffet. As we arrive I see Vic, Bee, Gar, and Rachel are already there. Richard parks his car and we get out and go meet there.

"Are you ready for all you can eat..." Vic says

"Free form…" Gar says

"BREAKFAST EXPLOSION!" Vic and Gar say in unison.

"Can we please just go inside now", Rachel says and rolls her eyes.

We walk inside the restaurant and the waitress sits us at a large table. Gar and Vic are already at the buffet filling up plate after plate with food.

The rest of us sit at the table order our drinks then go to the buffet. After we finish getting our food we then sit at the table and begin eating.

"Who wants tofu waffles?" Gar asks.

"Man, nobody wants tofu waffles", Vic responds.

"I do, pass me the soy milk!" Gar yells.

"I'm telling you, you're not going to get anywhere near the soy milk", Vic yells.

"Man, pass me the soy milk!" Gar yells again.

Vic still refuses and the both begin to argue about another meat versus tofu debate.

"Is there any meat in the tofu?" Vic asks.

"No, there's no meat in the tofu, its tofu!" Gar yells.

"Then nobody likes it", Vic yells.

"I like it!" Gar yells and the both begin arguing again.

"Enough already!" Bee yells.

Gar and Vic grumble but stop arguing and start eating their breakfast like the rest of us.

* * *

After a longer than expected breakfast we finally reach school just in time for first period. Gar and Vic continue their argument over tofu vs. meat even after we reach our seats. Richard and I do our best to ignore them and focus on our labs.

* * *

After class I walk to chorus when suddenly someone slams me against the locker.

"You slut! You ruined my life!" Babs says angrily I see angry tears streaming down her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", I say.

"Xavier broke up with me because of you!" She yells, "First you steal Dick and now Xavier you're not going to get away with this you bitch"She yells.

"I don't know what you're talking about Richard wasn't yours to begin with and it's not my fault Xavier broke up with you maybe he figured out what a lying, evil two timer bitch you are!'" I yell.

Bab's growls and reaches for my hair pulling me down I punch her in the side twice and she let's go of my hair and grabs her side in pain. She lunges for me again and slams me against the locker. She punches me in the shoulder a couple of times she is a pulls her fist back for another punch and I grab her wrist hard stopping her from landing another punch.

"Fight!Fight! Fight!" the crowd around is yelling.

I force Babs back and push her against the lockers on the other side of the hall. She writhes trying to struggle from my grasp but adrenaline is pumping through my veins.

"Look I don't want to fight you anymore so just walk away now!" I yell.

"What's the matter Kori, can't finish what you started", Babs sneers.

I growl, "I never did start anything you did", I say and punch her in the face.

"STOP!" Principal Wilson yells and grabs me an assistant principal grabs Babs as she lunges at me.

"Both of you in my office now!" he yells, "The rest of you back to class or I will have you all suspended!" He yells.

The crowd that formed around us disperses leaving only me, Babs, and one of the assistant principal in the hallway.

* * *

Babs went it first for Principal Wilson office. I sit in the lobby contemplating what happened. Normally I wasn't a violent person unless the situation called for it. I couldn't believe Babs blamed me for her and Xavier break up. I didn't even show interest in Xavier like that hell, I barely even spoke to him expect for at the diner.

Babs comes out of the office not looking to happy. She gives me a evil cold stare that says 'You will regret this', presses the ice bag to her face and storms out of the principal's office.

"Miss Anders, I will see you now", Principals Wilson says.

I sigh and get my book bag and the bag of ice from my shoulder. And go inside his office dreading my punishment. I walk in the office and sit in one of the chairs across from the principal's desk.

"Kori, I am very displeased with your behavior today, you are an honor student with a spotless record at your previous school this type of behavior concerns me", he says.

I stare at my lap and start playing with my hair nervous about what my punishment will be.

"There is a zero tolerance for fighting in this school, I'm afraid I am going to have to suspend you for 2 days", he says.

My mouth drops in shock _'Suspension! I never got suspended before! My parents are going to be so pissed'_ I think to myself.

"I have called your parents to and they will be here to pick you up shortly, they will meet you in the front office, you're free to go", he says and hands me a slip.

I grab my book bag and ice bag and take the slip out of Principal Wilson hands. I walk out of his office and start walking toward the front office and await my parent's arrival. I feel tears in my eyes, _how could I have let this situation get so out of hand? I should have walked away from Babs not fought her?_ I shake my head and sigh.

"Kori are you ok?" a male voice asks.

I look up through my tears and see Xavier standing in front of me, "Go away, this is your entire fault", I say.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Babs says you broke up with her because of me! And now I've been suspended from a fight that she caused because of you!" I yell, "So just go away you have caused enough trouble in my life", I say.

"Kori I'm sorry just let me explain—"he says.

"I said go!" I yell and brush past him I hear him calling my name but I ignore it and continue walking.

I arrive at the front desk and sit in one of the chairs awaiting my parent's arrival. I hear the office door open and ignore it until I feel a pair of familiar arms wrapped around me.

"You ok Kori", Richard's voice says.

"No, you were right Xavier is nothing but trouble", I say.

"What did he do?" Richard asks.

"He broke up with Babs and now she blames me we got into a fight and now I am suspended", I say.

Richard brings my head closer to his chest and I sob, "I didn't do anything wrong I was just defending myself", I say.

Richard kisses my forehead, "I know Kori, it'll be ok I promise, I'm here for you… always", he says.

"I know", I say and snuggle closer to him being with Richard always made me feel safe.

**A/N: Soooo what do you think? I will only be updating 2 times a week now since I return to college tomorrow so please review, follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	29. Suspension

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows,and favorites! I love you all! here is chapter 29 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any books mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 29: Suspension

My parents came to pick me up from school not to long after Richard left. My mom walks in with a stern look on her face while my dad's face is unreadable.

"I'm very disappointed in you", my mom says once we are all in the car, "Fighting is never the answer you know that honestly what were you thinking?"

"Did you get in a couple of good punches sweetie?" my dad asks.

"Yea! I bet you kicked that girl's butt!" Ry yells.

My mom slaps my dad in the arm and scolds my brother.

"Ow, I mean um fighting is bad", my dad says and continues driving.

"You are grounded Kori, no TV, no phone, no friends", my mom said.

"That's not fair mom, the fight wasn't my fault! Babs hit me first!" I yell in defense.

"It doesn't matter who started it, the point is that you should not had this escalate into violence especially in school", my mom says.

I sigh, '_Its hopeless she isn't going to change her mind' _I think to myself.

We reach the house and my mom asks me to hand over my cell phone. I roll my eyes and hand it over and stomp upstairs to my room and slam the door.

I lie on my bed and remove my ice pack on my shoulder. I go to the bathroom and decide to take a long relaxing bath. I run the water in the bathtub and put some of my favorite bubble bath in it. I get undressed and climb into the tub. The hot water stings my shoulder and skin a bit, but after a while I begin to relax.

These next two days were going to be so boring especially since I was grounded. I sigh and let my hot bath soak away my trouble.

After I finish my bath I climb into bed and pull up my covers and try to drift off to sleep. My mind is restless I am constantly thinking about Babs and Xavier and all the trouble they caused. I wonder what Babs meant that I was the reason he broke up with her. That statement confused me. '_She's a crazy bitch she has no idea what she is talking about'_ I think to myself and drift off to sleep.

* * *

A knock on my balcony door that awakes me, I glance at the clock and see that it is the morning. I sit up in bed and see Richard standing in front of my balcony door. I smile and leap out of bed to open the door for you.

"Richard!" I yell and hug him.

Richard chuckles, "I missed you too", he says.

I let go of him and he kisses me on the cheek, "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to see you before I went to school, since well you won't be there today", he says.

"Yea", I say sadly, "My parents grounded me too" I say.

"I figured that out since you didn't answer your phone this morning so I decided to come over and surprise you", he says.

I smile, "I'm glad you did", I say and pull him into another hug.

"I have to go soon...But I really don't want to", Richard says and pulls me closer to him.

"I know", I say and bury my face into his shoulder.

"I'll come by after school I promise", he says.

"Ok", I say and look up at him. Richard places a soft sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you Kori", he says.

"I love you too Richard", I say.

* * *

After Richard leaves for school I decide to get dressed and go downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Morning Mother", I say angrily,

"Morning Kori", she says unfazed by my adolescent temper.

I fix me some pop tarts and a glass of milk and eat in the kitchen. After I finish I go back upstairs and work on some of the school work that my mom brought for me. I start working on my calculus homework. '_Suspension isn't a vacation'_ my mom voice rings in my head. I roll my eyes and get back to work.

About two hours later I complete all my school work. '_I am not officially bored'_ I think to myself. I go to my bookshelf and pick out something to read. I pick up my _Confessions of a shopaholic book_ and begin to read.

I am almost finished with my book when a knock on the balcony door interrupts me. I look up and smile _'Richard kept his promise'_ I think to myself as I open the door.

"Hey", he says as he walks in.

"Hi, how was your day?" I ask,

"Boring, I missed you so much everyone did", he says.

I smile and sigh and sit on my bed, "I missed my friends as well", I say.

Richard pouts and I giggle, "Of course I missed you too silly", I say and Richard smiles.

He sits on the bed next to me and puts his arm around me and I lean in closer toward his chest.

"Was Babs there today?" I ask.

"No she got suspended too but for one day", he says.

"What! That isn't fair", I yell.

"I know but Babs dad is the police commissioner she gets away with stuff like this all the time", he says.

I shake my head, "So she basically gets special treatment because her daddy can throw anyone in jail", I say and snort and start pacing in front of the bed.

"Calm down, please", Richard says and pulls me into his lap.

I take a deep breath, "I'm calm, I'm calm it's just that this whole situation is messed up", I say.

"I know", Richard says.

"Well one good thing came out of this", I say.

"What's that?" Richard asks.

"I got to kick Babs ass again", I say and grin and Richard chuckles.

* * *

Richard leaves not to long after and I go downstairs for dinner. My parents and Ry chat among themselves while I mostly just eat in silence. _'Only one more day to go' _I think to myself. I couldn't wait for this suspension /grounding to end. After I finish dinner I put my plate in the dishwasher and fix a glass of water.

"Oh Kori, a package came for you today", my mom says.

She goes to the living room table and brings me a box, "Who's it from?" I ask.

My mom shrugs, "I don't know I just found in on the porch this morning", she says.

"Oh ok, thanks", I say and go upstairs to my room.

I close the door and rip open the package inside is a red and white bear with a heart in his hand that reads 'I'm beary sorry'. There is also a small card tucked in behind the ear. As I read the card my heart drops to the pit of my stomach as I gasp and stare at the card in shock.

_I'm sorry about what happened yesterday please give me a chance to explain_

_-Love Xavier_

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? I will update later this week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**_  
_

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	30. Back in School

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 30 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 30: Back in School

I stare at the note in shock. _'Why would Xavier send this?'_ I think to myself. I made it perfectly clear I didn't want anything to do with him yet he kept butting in my life again and again. I take a last look on the bear and sit it on my desk._ 'The bear is adorable and a nice gesture'_ I think to myself. I start wishing I could talk to my friends about this but my punishment ad suspension end tomorrow. I sigh and get ready for bed.

* * *

I get out of bed excited since my suspension and punishment end today. 'Finally!' I think to myself and go to my bathroom and get ready for school. I brush my teeth, shower, and get dressed in my pink floral skirt with matching tank top and some sandals. I pack my book bag and go downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Mom", I say as I arrive in the kitchen.

"Morning Kori", she says and puts my plate of breakfast at table.

I eat the breakfast eagerly and think of how to broach the subject of giving me my phone back.

"So I'm not suspended anymore..." I say.

"I know', my mom says and continues eating.

"And my punishment ends today..." I say.

"I know that too", my mom says.

I sigh, "Mom can I please have my phone back?" I ask.

"Sure all you had to do is ask", she says and gets up and goes to her purse and get my phone. She then walks over and hands it to me.

"Thank you", I say and finish my breakfast.

"Bye Mom", I say and leave. Richard's car is waiting in the driveway when I walk out.

I run to him and give him a huge hug, "I missed you", I say.

"I missed you too", he says and kisses me.

* * *

We drive to school and park in the school parking lot. I get out the car and smile _'Never thought I'd be this happy to be at school'_ I think to myself. Richard takes my hand and we walk to first period together.

"Kori your back!" Gar says and gives me a hug.

"I missed you too friend", I say and smile.

"Class was so boring without you, especially with Richie boy moping all the time", Gar says.

Richard scowls, "I was not moping", he says.

"Riiggghhht", Vic says and rolls his eyes.

"Ew slutbag is back", Kitten says as she walks by.

"Nice to see to tramp", I say and roll my eyes.

Class begins and I turn in the assignments that I had to complete during my suspension. I then start working on the lab with the others.

* * *

After class I walk to chorus as I am walking down the hall I see Babs standing by the locker with her friends. My blood begins to boil as soon as I see her as if she feels me staring at her she looks at me and smirks. 'I wish I could bitch slap that smirk off her face' I think to myself. I take a deep breath and walk past her when suddenly Xavier is in my way.

"Move", I say. Xavier was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Just give me two minutes", he pleads.

"Fine", I say and tap my foot impatiently.

"Did you get my gift?" he asks.

"Yes... it was nice", I say.

He smiles, "I thought you might like it", he says.

"What do you want Xavier?" I ask.

"I just want you to forgive me and I was hoping we could be friends", he says.

I snort, "You honestly think that's a good idea considering I am dating Richard, your former best friend who is now your enemy", I retort.

"Well when you say it like that..." he starts to say but I interrupt him.

"Exactly now if you'll excuse me I have class", I say and try to brush past him but he is too quick.

"Just promise me you'll think about it, I'd like us to be friends and if at the most at least be acquaintances or something I can't stand that you hate me", he says.

I sigh, "Why do you care so much about how I feel about you?" I ask.

"It's like I said I like you... a lot and I want us to atleast become friends", he says.

I stare at him in disbelief and confusion, "Umm I have to get to class", I say and he nods.

"Ok see you later cutie", he says and walks in the other direction.

I reach the chorus room and take my normal seat next to Bee and Rachel.

"Kori are you ok?" Rachel asks.

"Yea it's just Xavier that's all", I say.

Bee shakes her head, "That asshole is still bothering you", she says.

I nod, "He wants us to be friends and he says he really likes me', I say and sigh.

"Well he does give you puppy dog love stares in the cafeteria sometimes", Rachel says.

"He does?" I ask.

Rachel nods, "Yep", she says.

"I've noticed it too", Bee says.

"Great" I reply sarcastically, "You think if ignore him he will give up?" I ask.

Bee shakes her head, "Maybe but the boy has it bad", she says and Rachel nods in agreement.

"Ugh", I say. I had no idea what to do now that I knew Xavier liked me a lot even though I didn't have feelings for him this made things more complicated. _'Maybe I should try being nice to him at least'_ I think to myself.

* * *

I go to my calculus class feeling a lot better after I talked to Bee and Rachel. It felt good to talk to my friends again. I walk in the calculus classroom and sit at my desk. I know I'm going to have to tell Richard about the whole Xavier thing. I wasn't afraid to tell him about what Xavier had suggested but I am more afraid of his reaction than anything else. Mr. Numerous passes back a calculus quiz this interrupts my thoughts and I focus on my school work.

After class Richard is waiting for me in the hallway we walk to the cafeteria and get out lunch. We get our food and pay for it and go to the table and sit with our friends.

"I forgot to get a water bottle I'll be right back", I say. I walk over to the vending machine. A tall, leggy girl with long chestnut colored hair and fancy clothes is blocking my way.

"Excuse", I say politely.

The girl just flips her hair over her shoulder and continues talking to the girl in front of her.

"Excuse but you're blocking the machine", I say and tap her shoulder.

The girl slowly turns to me; she is actually very pretty even though she wrinkles her nose in disgust as soon as she sees me.

"Sorry", she says and rolls her eyes and moves.

I go to the machine and put my money in the machine, the machine dispenses my water and I take it out. When I glance back up I notice the girl is staring at me.

"Are you Kori Anders?" she asks.

"Yes", I say.

She looks at me up and down and snorts, "He can do so much better", she says.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Dick, he can do better than you", she says.

"My relationship with Richard is none of your concern", I say.

The girl looks at me surprised, "He lets you call him by his first name?" she asks.

I nod, "Yes, is that a problem?" I ask.

"No, the only problem is you", she says, "Dick needs a girl that satisfies his _needs _and that sweetheart is me", she says.

_'She must be one of Richard's exes'_ I think to myself.

"Well if you could satisfy Richard's needs wouldn't you be with him now" I retort.

Her face turns red with angry, "Maybe don't want a boyfriend who's had sex with half the girls in Jump City and Gotham", she says

My mouth drops open in shock, '_that can't be true… right?' _I think to myself. I quickly recover my composure, "Well then if you don't want that type of boyfriend then I suggest you not concern yourself with my relationship, so if you'll excuse me", I say and brush past her.

I walk toward the lunch table and feel the angry tears in my eyes as I reach the table.

"Kori are you ok?" Richard asks.

"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry", I say and grab my book bag.

"Kori, I saw you talking to Tess, what happened?" he asks.

"Why you don't go ask all the other girls you screwed", I say and grab my book bag and rush out of the cafeteria.

**A/N:Soo what do you think? I will update sometime this week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	31. Past & Present

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews and favorites! I love you all! here is chapter 31 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 31: Past& Present

I walk out of the cafeteria and into the hallway with Richard hot on my heels.

"Kori wait", he says as he catches up to me.

"What!"I yell and turn around and face him with angry tears in my eyes.

"What did Tess say to you?" he asks.

"Oh nothing just how you have screwed almost every girl in Gotham and Jump city", I say.

"That's and exaggeration", he says.

"Is it?" I ask.

"Yes it is", he says coldly, "Kori I told you about my past you know I've been with a lot of girls so this shouldn't come as a surprise to you", he says.

I sigh, "I know, I know, but just coming face to face with all these girls from your past makes me wonder what kind of person you were, those girls are awful Richard", I say.

"I know but at the time I didn't care, it's like I said I'm not that person anymore", he says.

I sigh, "I believe you", I say.

Richard smiles and I punch him in the arm hard.

"Ow what was that for!" he yells.

"That was for being a jerk in the past", I say and flip my hair and walk down the hall and giggle as I hear Richard running trying to catch up with me.

* * *

After Richard finally catches up with me we walk into English class and sit in our seats. We are watching _My fair lady._ Well, I'm watching it while Richard is playing with my hair again. I sit and watch the movie and try to focus but a nagging feeling keeps distracting me. What Tess said to me keeps bothering me.

'_You will never be able to satisfy his needs'_ she said.

I gulp, I knew she was talking about sex but did Richard really need sex in every relationship? I glance over at Richard and he smiles, I give him a small smile back then focus on the movie.

* * *

Richard and I decide to go back to his house after school. We arrive at Wayne Manor and Richard parks his car and we walk up the front steps.

"Good afternoon, Master Dick and Miss Kori", Alfred says as we walk in.

"Hi Alfred!"I say.

"Hey Alfred, is Bruce home?" Richard asks.

"Master Wayne will not be home until dinner sir", he says.

"Good thanks Alfred", Richard says.

Alfred nods and leaves to go to the kitchen while Richard and I go upstairs. We reach his room and I sit my book bag down near his desk.

"So should we start doing our homework", I say casually.

"We can start on it later, I have another idea of what we can do", Richard says and comes over and kisses me.

I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck, he then puts his hand around me and lifts me up so that my legs wrap around his waist as he walks over and sits me down gently on his soft bed.

"You're so beautiful", he murmurs and starts kissing my neck.

I gasp but a nagging thought it my mind keeps distracting me, _'You won't be able to satisfy his needs',_ Tess voice is ringing in my mind.

Richard continues kissing my neck, _'It's now or never,' _I think to myself.

"Richard, I'm a virgin", I say.

Richard stops kissing my neck and looks at me confused, "Um ok", he says.

"I know you have needs but I'm not ready to have sex yet", I say.

"Needs? Wait Kori what are you talking about?" Richard says.

I sigh, and Richard gets up from on top of me and lies beside me with his head propped up.

"When I Tess talked to me today she told me that I wouldn't be able to satisfy your needs, as in sexual needs", I say and look away embarrassed.

Richard chuckles, "So you think because you're not ready to have sex I'm going to dump you?" he asks.

"Yes", I say quietly.

Richard sits up and puts his arm around me and kisses the top of my head, "Kori I love you, I don't care if you're ready to have sex or not, it's like I said I'm not the same person I was back then", he says.

"So you don't mind waiting until I'm ready?" I ask.

Richard kisses my hand, "Not all at Kori, I love you, and I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with", he says.

I sigh and Richard pulls me closer to his chest and rubs my back soothingly as though he can still feel the tension in my body.

"How about this, we only do what you are comfortable with and what are your limits is that ok?" Richard asks.

I smile, "Yes that's perfect", and I say and relax and snuggle closer to Richard.

"Can you promise me something?" he says.

"Of course", I say.

"Don't listen to anything those girls say, promise? There just jealous" he asks.

I snort, "Of what? That I call you Richard?" I ask.

"Their jealous I chose you over them", he says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

Richard sighs and sits up a bit, "They wanted to have a relationship with me and I said no", he says.

"Oh", I say surprised.

"It's like I said I was a different person back then and half the girls I was with only cared about my money anyway. I guess that contributed even more to my former playboy ways", he says.

"What made you change?" I ask.

"Babs cheating on me with Xavier that hurt me deeply so I decided the next relationship I had would be a real one. I quit being a playboy and decided to wait till I found the right girl, luckily she ran into me", he says and I giggle thinking about the day we first meet.

"I have a question for you, why do you call me Richard instead of Dick?" he asks.

"Well, I like the name Richard it sounds nice", I say.

"It does, I love when you say it", he says and I smile.

"Why don't you let other people call you Richard?" I ask.

"Well my mom was the only one to call me Richard", he says.

"Oh", I say. I know Richard's parents are a very sensitive subject for him.

"It just sounded weird will other people say it but the first time I heard you say it, it was different, it was one of the sweetest sounds I've ever heard", he says.

I smile and kiss his forehead, "I love you", I say.

"I love you too", he says and kisses me.

"Forever and always", I say and Richard smiles.

**A/N:Soo what do you think? I will update later this week, so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	32. Birthday Blues

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story! I love you all! Here is chapter 32 enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 32: Birthday Blues

Today was the beginning of a new day, after I left Richard's house on Friday I went back home and had dinner with my parents. I felt a lot better after talking with Richard. I was going to do my best and not let his jealous exes bother me. We even spent a wonderful weekend together having a dinner, movie, and pizza night. I smile as the memories begin to re-enter my mind. I get out of bed and shower and brush my teeth. After I shower I go to my closet and but on my red shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. I grab my book bag and go downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom", I say as I reach the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie, I hope you're in the mood for waffles", she says and sits the plate down.

I smile, "Always", I say and reach for the syrup and cover my plate.

My mom smiles and sits at the table with me, "So have you thought about what you wanted to do for your birthday?" my mom asks.

I gulp with all the drama going on in my life I hadn't given any thought to my birthday which was this Saturday.

"Um, not really maybe just a nice dinner with a couple of friends", I say.

"That's it no party?" My mom asks.

"No, I rather just have a nice dinner with my friends", I say.

My mom shakes her head, "It's your birthday", she says and sips her coffee.

I hear the sound of a motorcycle outside and I walk over to the window with my mom right behind me, Richard takes off his helmet, smiles, and waves.

"Later Mom", I say and put my plate in the sink.

"A motorcycle?! I don't think so", my mom says and looks out the window and shakes her head.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, Richard won't let anything happen to me we will be safe I promise", I say and kiss her cheek.

My mom shakes her head, "Fine, but call me as soon as you get to school", my mom says.

"I promise, love you mom", I say and grab my book bag and walk out the door.

"Your chariot awaits my lady", Richard says and hands me a spare helmet

I smile and take the helmet and get a good look at him, he looks smoking hot in ripped jeans and a black shirt that fits his toned body perfectly.

"Enjoying the view?" Richard grins.

I blush, "Shut up and drive", I say and put the helmet on and climb on the back.

"Ready", he says.

I grab hold of Richard, "Ready", I say.

"Hang on tight", Richard says and starts the motorcycle. I shut my eyes and hold on to him tighter as we take off. As I feel the wind hit my face I open my eyes and smile, 'wow this is amazing!' I say. The thrill of the motorcycle is so exciting. I giggle and squeal in delight as Richard goes faster. We finally reach school and Richard parks and turns off his motorcycle.

"That was AWESOME!" I yell as I take off my helmet and climb off.

Richard chuckles, "I'm glad you liked it, I figured we try something different today since your birthday is this weekend", he says.

"I pout, "Uh can we not talk about my birthday please, I don't want to make a big deal about it", I say.

Richard gets off the motorcycle and leans against and pulls my closer to him and I find myself looking up into his blue eyes.

"This is the first birthday of many that I get to spend with the girl I love, so it is a big deal", he says and strokes my cheek. He gives me a soft kiss on my lips which send chills through my body; I wrap my arms around him, grip his hair, stand on my tippy toes and turn his soft kiss into a more passionate one. Richard moans and pulls closer to him and wraps my arm around my waist and plunges his tongue into my mouth. We kiss that way for what seems like forever and finally break away.

"Damn", Richard says clearly as breathless and dazed from our kiss as I am.

I hear the bell ring and grab Richard hand as we run to our first class.

"Mhm bout time y'all got here", Vic says as Richard and I sit down at the lab table.

"Oh shut up", Richard says.

"So I hear someone has a birthday coming up", Gar says and nudges toward me.

"It's no big deal guys, I'm only turning 17", I say.

"It's a huge deal! You can finally see rated R movies legally", Gar says.

I giggle, "I just want a small nice dinner with my friends that's all", I say.

"Aww c'mon you must have a party, I'm a party animal!" Gar protest.

Vic smacks him on the back of his head, "It's her party grass stain she can do what she wants", he says.

"Fine", Gar says and rubs the back of his head.

* * *

After first period, Richard walks me to my next class which is chorus.

"Are we still allowed to get your presents for your birthday?" he asks.

"Yea I guess that's ok", I say.

Richard smiles, "Good, I have one of your presents now", he says.

He stops and pulls me aside in the hallway by my locker and pulls out a strong jewelry box from his pocket.

"Happy birthday", he says and opens the box.

I gasp inside are a pair of diamond earrings in the shape of a star, "Wow...There so beautiful", I say.

Richard smiles, "I'm glad you liked them", he says and hands me the both.

"I love them", I say and wrap my arms around him, "Thank you so much Richard, You're the best", I say and kiss him.

"Your welcome, and there's plenty where that came from", Richard grins.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Oh nothing", he says and grins even more.

I scowl, "What are you planning Richard?" I ask.

He kisses me, "Nothing you have to worry about, you'll love it I promise", he says.

I snort, "If you say so", I say and think about what he is planning.

Richard chuckles, "See you later beautiful", he says and kisses me.

"Bye", I say and walk into the chorus room.

I go and sit in my usual seat next to Rachel and Bee.

"Hey soon-to- be birthday girl!" Bee says.

"Shh", I say and look around to see if anyone heard her.

"I don't want to make a big deal about it guys, I just want a small get together like a nice dinner that's all", I say.

"Finally", Rachel says and Bee scowls at her, "What you know I don't like parties", Rachel says.

"Boo! Fine it's your birthday", Bee says clearly disappointed.

"Sorry Bee, how bout for my 18 we have a huge party and go to Vegas?" I ask.

Bee smiles, "Now you're talking!" she says and we laugh.

* * *

The rest of the day went the same as usually. I aced another calculus test at lunch Gar tried to convince me to let him make a tofu cake for my birthday which I politely refused. There was no more birthday party talk and I was looking forward to a casual birthday dinner. I still wondered what Richard was planning for my birthday; surprisingly I was more excited than nervous about. Richard knew me better than anyone and I knew whatever he had planned I would love. After school we went back to his house to do our homework I tried to make him give me a hint of what he was planning but Richard wouldn't budge and gave nothing away at all. After we finished our homework Richard took me home and I ate dinner with my parents played bored games with Ry and then went upstairs to my room. I made a list of the possibilities of what Richard surprise would be. I look at the clock and realize that is getting late. I brush my teeth and change into my pajamas and get into bed.

"Guess I'll find out soon", I say to myself referring to Richard's surprise as I drift off to sleep.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I will update sometime next week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	33. Birthday Suprise

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows,and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 33 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any restaurants or stores mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 33: Birthday Suprise

After a long week at school it's finally Saturday, although this is no ordinary Saturday it was my birthday!

Birds chirping outside wake me up as I have decided to sleep in; I roll over in my bed and open my eyes.

'Happy Birthday' I think to myself as I get up and go to my bathroom and get ready. I brush my teeth, shower and go to my closet to get dressed. I decide to wear a pair of purple shorts with an abstract purple floral shirt and black heels. I curl my hair and put on some lip-gloss and eyeliner and the earrings Richard gave me. I go downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Happy Birthday!" My parents and brother yell as I reach the kitchen.

I smile, "Thanks everyone", I say and give them a hug.

"About time you woke up, now we can finally get some food", my brother says and I roll my eyes.

* * *

My family decided to treat me to IHOP for a birthday breakfast. As I sit in the car my phone is flooded with happy birthday texts and phone calls of course Richard was the first one to call and text me. I smile and text him back that I can't wait to see him today and then respond to the other messages. We arrive at IHOP and the hostess sits us at one of the booths. We order our food, when my red velvet pancakes arrive, the staff sing happy birthday to me. I smile and say thank and enjoy my breakfast with my family.

After we finish breakfast we go back to the house and sit in the living room and my parents decide to give me their presents.

"Happy Birthday", my dad says and hand me a card.

I open the card and a gift card to the Vera Bradley store falls outs I smile, "Thanks Dad", I say and give him a hug.

"You're Welcome Sweetie", he says.

My mom than hands me her present, I open the box and it's a dress I wanted.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you found it", I say and pull the dress out of the box.

"Thanks mom, I absolutely love it", I say and give her a hug.

"Me next!" Ry says and hands me a small box.

"Happy Birthday sis", he says.

I open the box and inside is a charm bracelet with my initials on it.

"Aww Thanks Ry", I say and kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome", he says.

After I finish opening my presents I go back upstairs and put them in my room. I put on the bracelet that Ry gave me and my phone rings and it's a call from Rachel.

"Hey Rachel", I say.

"Hey Kori, happy birthday", Rachel says.

"Thanks, so what's up?" I ask.

"Well me and Bee were wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with us?" Rachel asks.

I reach for my gift card, "Sure", I say.

* * *

Bee and Rachel come to pick me up not to long after.

"Happy Birthday girl! Ready to go shopping?" Bee says as I get in the car.

I giggle, "Thanks, and of course", I say. Bee then starts to drive I call Richard's phone to see if he wanted to meet us there but there is no answer, '_hmm that's odd'_ I think to myself. We pull up in the mall's parking lot and get out the car.

"Let's get shopping ladies", bee says as we walk in the mall.

We go to the Vera Bradley store and I start looking around to see what to spend my gift card on. I decide to by another wristlet along with a matching bag. We walk around the mall some more and I try Richard's cell again. I frown once again as it goes to voicemail, '_why isn't he picking up'_ I think to myself.

"Is everything ok Kori?" Rachel asks.

"Richard isn't picking up is phone, I'm worried that something is wrong", I say.

Rachel smiles a bit, "Don't worry Kori, everything is fine", Rachel says.

We go to the food court and I get a pretzel and cover it with mustard, we then go shopping a bit more then leave the mall.

Bee than begins to drive taking an odd route, I frown and look out the window.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To this new restaurant for your birthday dinner", she says.

"Oh", I say and sit back and relax

Bee then parks her car and gets out, "This is it", she says.

"This doesn't look like any restaurant I've been too", I say.

"C'mon Kori, you're going to love it", Bee says.

Bee takes my hand and opens a door and leads me up a stairwell. The place is dark and there are no lights.

"Here we are", Bee says.

We walk in the room and the suddenly the lights come on, "SURPRISE!" everyone yells and suddenly I am covered in confetti.

Richard has a huge smile on his face and walks over and kisses me, "Happy Birthday", he says.

A smile spreads across my face_, 'so that's why he didn't answer his phone'_ I think to myself.

"Thank you", I say and kiss him.

"Let's party!" Gar yells and Richard and I laugh.

* * *

Although I didn't want a party, the surprise party that Richard planned is perfect. There are balloons, food, punch, music and the invites are my best friends along with a small group of friends from school. I laugh at one of Gar's attempted jokes and mingle with some of the other people at the party.

I suddenly hear some people singing happy birthday and I turn around and see Richard wheeling in a huge purple birthday cake with sparklers and candles on top.

'_He thought of everything'_ I think to myself and smile.

Everyone finishes singing happy birthday, "Make a wish", Richard says.

I close my eyes and make a wish and blow out the candles, everyone cheers and I cut the cake.

"Do you think your wish will come true?" Richard asks as we sit down and eat cake.

I look at him and smile, "It already has", I say.

We finish eating the cake and take turn trying to break the piñata. When it's my turn I finally hear the piñata break. I take off the blindfold and candy everywhere

"Dude! That was mine", Gar yells at Vic and they argue over candy.

"Boys", Rachel says and her and Bee roll their eyes and shake their heads.

* * *

After everyone leaves it's just me and Richard sitting in the living room of the guest house at Wayne Manor.

"I can't believe you planned all This, the party was amazing thank you", I say.

"You don't have to thank me Kori, I wanted to do something special for your birthday, I was afraid Gar would spoil the surprise, I'm glad you like it", Richard says, "There's more close your eyes", he says.

I frown,_ 'how many surprises does he have'_ I think to myself.

"Open your eyes", he says.

I open my eyes and Richard hands me an envelope, I look at it confused and open it. Inside there are plane tickets, "Where going to the Bahamas!", I yell.

Richard chuckles, "Yep next weekend", he says.

"AHH", I scream and smile and tackle him and we fall off the couch.

"Whoa", Richard says as we fall and lands on top of me and props himself up so he isn't putting all his weight on me.

I giggle and Richard brushes my hair from my face and kisses me, I wrap my arms around him and grip his hair to deepen the kiss. His hand runs down the side of my leg and my body tingles at his touch. We kiss for a bit longer and then break away breathless.

Richard gets up and I do the same we sit on the floor with our backs against the couch. Richard puts his arm around me and I snuggle closer to his chest.

"Happy Birthday Kori", he says and I smile.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I will update this weekend so please review,follow,favorite or all 3! **

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	34. Bahamas Trip?

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews & favorites! I love you all! :D Here is chapter 34 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 34: Bahamas Trip?

After my surprise birthday party, Richard takes me home, he pulls up to my driveway and turns off the car.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" he asks.

"No, I had an amazing birthday, I can't believe you did all this for me", I say.

"I'd do anything for you Kori, I just hope your parents say yes to the Bahamas trip", he says.

"Me too but don't worry no one can resist my puppy dig pout", I say and pout.

Richard chuckles, "That is very true", Richard says.

I smile and lean in and kiss him, "I will call you tomorrow to let you know what they say, Goodnight Richard", I say and open the car door.

"Goodnight Kori, See you Monday gorgeous", he says and kisses me goodnight.

I giggle, "Night Richard", I say and get out of the car. I walk to the door and walk inside I peek out the window and see Richard car drive off. The house is quiet since everyone is asleep, I walk upstairs to my room carefully, so I won't wake anybody up. I go to my room and get ready for bed. As I change into my pajamas I think of how to ask my parents about going to the Bahamas with Richard. I know that my parents like Richard so it shouldn't be too hard to convince them to let me go. I go to my bathroom and wash the makeup off my face and brush my teeth. After I finish I climb into bed.

'_Guess I will just ask them tomorrow'_ I think to myself as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up as I suddenly feel hungry I glance at the clock and realize that it is almost noon. I get up and brush my teeth and go downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I go to the kitchen and fix some pop tarts.

"Morning Mom", I say as I go in the living room and sit with her.

"Morning sweetie, how was the party?" she asks.

"Great, it was a lot of fun", I say and continue eating.

"That's good I'm glad you had fun", she says and continues watching tv.

"Also Richard got me a present, …a special present", I say.

"Oh", my mom says and I know I got her attention.

"He got both of us plane tickets for a trip to the Bahamas", I blurt out.

"A trip to the Bahamas? For both of you?" she says surprised.

"Yep", I say, "So I was wondering if I could go", I say.

My mom sighs, "I don't know, Richard is a respectable young man, but you alone on a vacation with a boy", she says.

"Please mom please! Nothing is going to happen, it's just for a couple days, I promise I will call you every single day, I really want to go mom", I plead.

My mom sighs, "Ok fine, but I have to see what your fathers says first", she says.

"Yes! Thank you!", I say and give her a hug.

"Don't thank me yet I still need to talk to your father", she says.

"Of course", I say and smile. I finish my breakfast and go upstairs.

* * *

I spend the rest of the day catching up on some homework. After I finish I play basketball with Ry for a while until my mom calls us in for dinner. Ry and I go inside and get washed up for dinner. After I finish I go downstairs.

"Did you ask him?" I ask my mom.

"No not yet, now sit down and eat", my mom says.

I sigh and fix myself a plate and sit at the dinner table with the rest of my family. My dad talks about work and asks me and Ry about school and stuff. After we finish dinner Ry and I do the dishes while my parents talk in the living room. We finish the dishes and my mom asks me to come in the living room.

"Uh oh, I sense trouble", Ry says and goes upstairs.

I sigh and go to the living room and sit down in a chair across my parents.

"So your mom tells me you want to go to on a Bahamas trip with your boyfriend", my dad says.

"Yes", I say.

"We trust you Kori and you're growing up and becoming a beautiful, lovely young lady", he says and I wait for him to continue.

"So we have decided to let you go", he says.

A huge smile spreads across my face, "Yes thank you!" I yell and jump up in my seat.

"But we have a few conditions", my dad says, "You have to call us every two hours, and we drive you to the airport", he says.

"Ok, that sounds fair", I say.

"And you have to promise to have a good time and bring us souvenirs", my dad says.

I giggle, "Of course, Thanks Dad"; I say and give him a huge hug.

"Your welcome sweetie", he says.

I run back upstairs to call Richard and tell him the good news. As I reach my room I shut the door and go my dresser and reach for my phone. I call Richard number and he answers on the first ring.

"Hey Kori", he says.

My heart melts as soon as I hear his voice, "Hi! I have great news, my parents said yes to the Bahamas trip!" I yell.

"That's great Kori!" Richard says.

"I know, I'm so excited", I say.

I talk on the phone with Richard for awhile and when its start getting late I get ready to go to bed. As I lie in bed I am almost too excited to sleep knowing that this weekend I will be in the paradise with the man of my dreams. I close my eyes and picture me and Richard walking on a white sandy beach, Richard and I walking hand in hand. I smile to myself and know in a couple of days this dream will be a reality.

"Only 5 more days", I say to myself as I drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Next chapter they will be in the Bahamas! yay! Lol :D I will update next week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3! **

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	35. Jet Setting & Goodbyes

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 35 I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any stores mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 35: Jet Setting and Goodbyes

It was finally the weekend when Richard and I were leaving for our Bahamas trip. I was so excited for the trip and eager for my mini vacation with Richard. I decide to go shopping after school today and get some new clothes for the trip.

"Want to go to my house after school?" Richard asks as we walk toward the parking lot after our last class.

"No, sorry but I need to go to the mall and get some new bikinis and stuff for our mini vacation", I say.

"Bikinis? Hmm maybe I should go with you", Richard says and a naughty grin spreads on his face.

I roll my eyes at him at swat his arm, "Your such a perv, and no you can't come", I say and Richard chuckles.

"Can't blame a guy for trying", he says as we get in the car.

* * *

Richard drops me off home and I immediately go to my car and start the driving to the mall. Rachel and Bee are going to meet me there. I park my car in the parking lot and walk toward the mall to Victoria's Secret where I am meeting Bee and Rachel.

"Hey girl!" Bee says as I walk over and give her a hug.

"Hey Bee, thanks for coming", I say.

"Girl! You know I would never miss a chance to go shopping", she says and I laugh.

"Thanks Rachel for coming too, I know don't like shopping but I'm still glad you cane", I say.

"It's no problem Kori, I wanted to get a new book plus Gar and I anniversary is coming up and I was hoping you and Bee would help me find a present", she says.

"Of course! Oh I am so happy for your friend!"I yell and give her a hug.

"Kori...can't …breathe", she says.

"Hehe sorry", I say and let go.

We walk into Victoria's Secret and start browsing the store. I pick out some bikinis along with some cover-ups and beach dresses Bee picks out some t-shrits and pajamas and Rachel picks out some hoodies and jeans. I go to the dressing room and try some of them on and Bee and Rachel come to the dressing room not to long after. I put on one of the dresses and step out of the dressing room and knock on Bee's dressing room door.

"What do you think?" I say.

"I think if you don't buy it I will", Bee says and I laugh.

"I'd say the same about the outfit you're wearing", I reply.

"Rachel, what do you think?" I say and knock on her dressing room door.

Rachel opens it, "You look very nice", she says.

"Thanks and I love those jeans", I say and Rachel smiles.

After we finish trying on our clothes we go to the register and buy our items and go to another story to help Rachel find a present for Gar.

"Do you have an idea of what you want to get him?" I ask.

"Something he would like", she replies.

"Well duh! What I mean is there something in particular that you want to get him?" I ask.

"Well there's this movie Clash of the Planets, it's one of his favorites ever", she says.

"Great! Let's see if we can find it", Bee says.

We walk through the mall toward the video store and start looking for the movie.

"I found it!" Bee yells and waves her hand back and forth from one of the aisles.

Bee gives the movie to Rachel and we go to the register. Rachel buys the movie and we leave the store. We then go to the food court to get some dinner then we decide to leave the mall. As we walk to the parking lot toward our cars I notice Rachel seems a bit nervous.

"What's wrong Rachel?" I ask.

"Nothing, I'm a little nervous what if Gar doesn't like his present? You think I should have gotten something fancy?" Rachel asks.

"Girl please! Gar has been in love with you since freshman year he will love anything you give him", Bee says.

Rachel blushes, "He has?" she ask surprised.

Bee nods her head, "Yep Vic told me, so don't worry about it Gar is madly in love with you, so trust me he will love your present", she says.

"It's true and besides we all know how much Gar loves movies and video games", I say.

Rachel chuckles, "Yea he played Call of Duty for 3 hours last night", Rachel says.

"Thanks guys, I feel a lot better", she says.

"It's no problem that's what bffs are for", I say.

* * *

After leaving the mall with Bee and Rachel I go back home and begin packing. I pull out my Vera Bradley suitcases from my closet and start packing. I put my new clothes in the wash and start packing my toiletries and other stuff. After my new clothes finish drying I begin to really pack. I pack a couple of bikini's, beach dresses, cover-ups, pajamas and some summer clothes. I also pack some sandals and flip-flops and a pair of tennis shoes and work out wear just in case.

"Finished", I say and sit on my suitcase to close it. I sit it near the door and start packing my carry-on bag with some last minute stuff. After I finish packing I go to my bathroom and get ready for bed. I brush my teeth and change into my pajamas and get into bed. I glance at the clock and toss and turn in my bed, I am almost too anxious to sleep. I pick up my phone and make a call.

"Hey Kori", Richard answers.

"Hi, sorry did I wake you?" I ask.

"No, I can't sleep", he says.

"Me either, I too excited about our trip to sleep", I say.

Richard chuckles, "That makes two of us", he says and I giggle.

"I have an idea let's stay on the phone till one of us falls asleep", I say.

"Good idea", he replies.

Richard and I start talking about how are days were. We start playing the 20 questions on the phone and before I know it I am asleep.

* * *

My alarm rings and I wake up with the phone still at my ear. I hear soft breathing noises and realize that Richard is still on the line.

"Richard, Richard wake up", I say into the receiver.

"Huh what", Richard says confused.

I giggle, "We fell asleep on the phone", I say.

Richard chuckles, "Yea I guess we did, well good morning beautiful", he says.

I giggle, "Good Morning, now get your cute butt out of bed we have a vacation to go to!" I say.

"Yes m'am", he says and I giggle.

I hang up the phone and get ready for my vacation with Richard. I get up, brush my teeth, shower and wash my hair and put on my purple v-neck beach dress with gold sandals. I put some leave in mousse in my hair to make it wavy and put on a pair of sunglasses. I grab my carry-on bag and my suitcase and go downstairs.

"Well you look like you're left already", my mom says and I come downstairs.

"Very funny mom, can we go now?" I ask excitedly.

"Alright, alright just let me take a couple of pictures first", my mom says and pulls out her camera from her purse.

"Smile", she says. I smile for the photo and my mom takes a couple of photos of me.

"Now mother daughter photo", my mom says and hands the camera to my dad.

"Say cheese", my dad says and takes the photo.

"Now one of all of us", she says.

"I think that's enough we do have to be at the airport soon", my dad says.

"Fine, Ry! It's time to go", she says.

I put my bags in the trunk of the car and we all get in the car and drive to the airport. We get out the car and my dad gets my bags.

"What did you pack in here bricks?" my dad says.

I laugh, "I'll carry it", I say and pull out the handle and roll the suitcase. As we enter the airport I see Alfred standing there with a sign with_ 'Miss Anders' _written on it.

My family and I walk over to him, "Hi Alfred", I say.

"Good morning Miss Anders, and is this your family?" he asks and I nod, "Pleasure to meet you all, I am here to escort you to Master Wayne's private jet. Follow me please", he says.

'_Wow private jet? I'm impressed'_ I think to myself as I follow him.

We reach the airstrip and I see Richard waiting, he smiles and walks over as soon as he sees me and gives me a hug while Alfred takes my luggage and puts it on the jet.

"You look amazing", he whispers in my ear and I giggle.

"Eh em", my dad clears his throat and gives Richard a protective-father look.

"Hi Mr. Anders and Misses Anders", Richard says clearly embarrassed.

"Well, we better get going", I say trying to ease the tension.

"Call me as soon as you get there", my mom says.

"I promise", I say.

"Call me night or day if you need anything I mean it", she says and I notice tears are in her eyes.

"Mom, don't worry I will be fine", I say and give her hug, "I love you", I say.

"I love you too sweetie", she says and hugs me tighter.

When she finally let's go, I walk over to my dad and give him a hug, "Bye dad", I say.

"Bye pumpkin, have a good time", he says.

"Thanks", I say.

I walk over to my brother and give him a hug, "Bye Ry and stay out of my room", I say.

"No promises", he says and grins and I roll my eyes.

"Good seeing you Richard, my dad says and shakes Richard hand, "If you break my daughter's heart I'll break your neck", my dad says and pats Richard shoulder.

"Oh don't scare the boy", my mom says, "Keep my daughter safe"; my mom says and gives Richard a hug.

"I will", Richard says, "Goodbye everyone", Richard says and waves.

"Have a safe trip Master Dick", Alfred says.

"Thanks Bye Alfred", he says.

**A/N:Soooo what do you think? I will update this weekend so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**

Richard takes my hand and we walk toward the jet I walk up the steps of the jet and enter it.

"Wow this is really nice", I say to Richard as we walk in. The interior of the jet is nice with 6 plush leather seats, a small table, a couch and 2 TV's, and a mini bar.

Richard smiles, "Glad you like it", he says.

I hear the engines of the jet starting and I sit down in one of the seats across from Richard.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Always", I say as the plane gets ready to take off.


	36. Arrival

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story! I LOVE YOU ALL! Here is chapter 36 enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 36: Arrival

The plane leaves the airport and I sit back in the comfortable seats and close my eyes to relax. I squeeze them tighter as I feel the plane lift off.

"Nervous?" Richard asks.

"I'm more excited than nervous", I say.

"That's good to know", Richard says.

Richard comes over and sits next to me and puts his arm around me and I begin to relax in his arms.

* * *

We finally reach the Bahamas and I couldn't be more excited. I glance at the window and see that the airport is in sight.

"We're here, we're here!" I say to Richard and point out at one of the windows.

Richard chuckles, "We be landing in 5 minutes", he says.

"Yay!"I yell. I can't contain my excitement anymore.

The plane lands and I grab my carry-on bag and put on my sunglasses as Richard and I prepare to get off the plane. The door opens and Richard and I exit the plane. As I walk down the stairs toward I glance around at the beautiful blue sky, the warmth of the sun and the smell of ocean fills my nose.

"Wow this is paradise", I say.

Richard smiles, "Yea it is, you haven't even seen the best part yet", Richard says and takes my hand.

"Welcome to the Bahamas, we hope you enjoy your stay", A man says and hands Richard and I two coconuts with straws in them.

"Mmm, this is delicious", I say and continue drinking the coconut milk.

The staff of the airport loads our bags into the trunk of a black Volvo XC60 and Richard begins talking to the staff while I call my mom to let her know we arrived safely.

"Your chariot awaits my lady", Richard says and puts on his sunglasses as he opens the door of the car for me.

"Why thank you", I say and get in the car. Richard then closes the door and walks to the other side. He then starts the car and we begin to drive off to our destination.

"You hungry? I figured we can stop by somewhere in town for dinner", he says.

"That sounds good", I say as my stomach growls in response.

Richard drives to a local fish place; we get out the car and walk inside. As I walk in the restaurant I can smell lobster being cooked and my mouth starts watering already. Richard and I sit go up to the counter and order. We both order lobster and sit at one of the tables and wait for our food.

"Smile", I say and pull my camera.

Richard drives to block the camera with his hand as I snap the picture, it comes out blurry.

"Hmmph party pooper", I say and stick my tongue out at him.

Richard chuckles, "We have this entire vacation to take pictures", he says.

Our order number is called and Richard walks into the counter to get it along with our drink. He then walks over to the table and sits down with the food. The lobster smells fresh and taste even better.

"How is it?"Richard asks.

"Really good", I say in between bites.

"I thought you would like it, I came here a couple of times when Bruce took me and Tim on vacation when we were little. Up until I was 14 we used to go to a new place for vacation each year, the Bahamas was definitely one of my favorites", he says.

I smile, since, it's really a rare moment when Richard shares memories from his childhood, "What else did you used to do here?" I ask.

"I can't tell you it will spoil the surprise of our vacation", he says.

"Oooh", I say in anticipation of what he has planned.

Richard smiles and takes my hand, "Do you want to walk on the beach after this?" he asks.

I smile, "Sure", I say.

'_This is going to be a really great vacation' _I think to myself.

We finish dinner and Richard and I get back in the car and drive toward the beach. We park the car and get out, Richard and I sit in a nearby bench to remove our shoes. He then takes my hand and we walk toward the beach. The white sand feels soft against my feet and the sound and feel of the water begin to relax me. We walk on the beach and talk some more it starts getting late.

"We should probably check into our hotel", I say.

Richard shakes his head, "We aren't staying in a hotel Kori", he says.

"We aren't?" I say confused.

"Nope, we're staying at some place even better", he says as he takes my hand and we leave the beach.

* * *

"Wake up Princess", Richard says and rubs my shoulder.

"Huh, what", I look around and realize that I must have dozed off on the car ride to where ever we were staying.

"We're here", he says.

"Oh", I say, I get out the car and look around and up on the hill is a very modern beach house with huge windows.

"Wow", I say.

"It gets better", Richard says.

I help Richard with the bags and we walk up the steps. Richard pulls out a key from his pocket and opens the door.

"Welcome home", he says.

I walk into the beach house and the house is bigger than I thought.

"Would you like a tour?" Richard asks.

"Sure", I say.

Richard then gives me a tour of the house, there's a kitchen, living room, and game room downstairs. There is also a massive pool and Jacuzzi outside. Upstairs are the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"This is the best bedroom in the house", Richard says and opens the door.

I realize that we are in the master bedroom, the room is very large with a queen side bed, matching night stand on each side and complete with a full bathroom with a large spa tub and shower.

"This is the best part", Richard says and leads me toward the balcony.

The view from the balcony is breathtaking; the sky is a mix of purple and blue with white clouds floating above us.

"Wow, it's beautiful", I say. I had never seen a more beautiful sunset.

Richard comes up behind me and wraps his arm around me as we stare at the sunset.

"I love you Kori", he says.

"I love you too Richard", I say and turn my head so I can kiss his lips.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I will update later this week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	37. Atlantis

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows , and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 37 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Atlantis water park **

Chapter 37: Atlantis

I wake up in the comfy white sheet bed of Richard's vacation house with Richard arms wrapped around me. I turn around a bit to face him and stroke his cheek I lean in and kiss his nose and Richard wakes up.

"Morning", I say.

"Morning", he says and smiles, he rubs his eyes and sit up in bed.

"Breakfast?" he asks and I nod.

I get up and brush my teeth and go to the kitchen, Richard is standing in front of the stove cooking.

"I hope you like omelets and orange juice freshly squeezed", he says

"Sound delicious", I say and sit down at the breakfast bar.

"Bone appétit'", Richard says and places a plate and a glass of orange juice in front of me.

I giggle and start eating and Richard fixes a plate and some orange juice and sits next to me.

"So what do you have planned today?" I ask.

"It's a surprise", he says.

I pout at his mysteriousness, "Can I at least have a hint?" I ask.

"Wear a bathing suit", he says.

* * *

After breakfast Richard and I get ready. I put on my one of my new bikinis', a purple bandeau top with a matching bottom. I put on a white romper over it and slip on silver sandals; I put on my sunglasses and grab my camera. I go downstairs to meet Richard. As I walk downstairs Richard is dressed in red trunks and a white t-shirt with some flip-flops he is wearing sunglasses as well.

"Ready", he says and offers me his arm I link my arm with his and we walk out the door. We walk down the stairs toward the car and Richard opens the door for me, and then climbs in on the other side.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" I ask.

"Nope", he says and smiles as I wrinkle my nose at him in frustration.

I sigh and turn on the radio and scan until I hear some Soca and Calypso music. I text my mom to let her know Richard and I are ok. I glance out the window to see if I can guess where Richard is taking me, _'The beach? Atlantis?' grr this is frustrating' _I think to myself.

"We're here", he says.

"Where?" I say as I get out the car. Richard takes my hand and we walk across the dock there is a man standing at the end.

"Mr. Grayson!" he says and shakes Richard hand.

"Call me Dick please, and this is my girlfriend Kori", Richard says.

"Nice to meet you m'am", he smiles and shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you too", I say.

"We have your life jackets ready ", he says.

"Life jackets?" I say confused.

Richard kisses my hand, "Just trust me and go change", he says.

A few minutes later I am in my bathing suit, Richard straps on my life jacket and we get in the water.

"Close your eyes and hold your hand out", he says.

I close my eyes and hold my hand out, at first I feel nothing until something is pushing my feet and I feel forward and the water is splashing behind me.

"Ahh", I scream '_what the hell is going on!' I_ think to myself and turn around; I see a tail behind each foot. The pushing stops and I turn around and squeal in delight.

"Dolphins!" I yell in excitement and reach out to pet one. It skin feels smooth as I brush my hand back but rough when I move my hand forward.

Richard chuckles, "Surprise", he says.

I splash him with water, "You're the best", I say

Richard and I watch the dolphins do a few tricks and then we get to feed them. Richard then gets my camera and we take a few pictures with the dolphins.

"Ready to eat?" he says as we climb out the water.

"Yep", I say.

Richard then gets some towels from the trunk of the car and wraps it around me. I notice our bags are in there as well

"Did I tell you how great you look in that bikini", he whispers in my ear, his voice sounds so low and sexy it send chills down my spine.

I turn around and smile, "You just did", I say and kiss him.

* * *

After swimming with the dolphins, Richard and I go to a local island cuisine to get some food. We then decide to go to Atlantis.

"Is the city really underwater?" I ask curiously.

Richard shakes his head, "Umm Kori, I think your thinking of the wrong Atlantis, that Atlantis is a legend the one we are going to is a resort on paradise island", he says.

"Oh", I say.

We reach the Atlantis resort water park and I glance at the Atlantis resort in awe.

"Wow, it looks just like a post card", I say as I glance at the very blue ocean water, the tall palm trees moving side to side with the wind and the huge castle like buildings that surround us.

"Yea it does", Richard says as he parks the car.

We get out the car and walk toward the gate and buy our passes. As we enter the park I see the challenger slide and smile and clap my hands in excitement.

"C'mon!" I yell and grab Richard hand and pull him toward the ride.

After waiting for a bit it's our turn to go on the challenger slide,

"Ready to lose", I say.

Richard smirks, "I was going to ask you the same thing", he says and I roll my eyes.

Richard and I reach the top of the challenger slide and sit down, the light changes from red to green. I push off the slide and scream in delight as I slide down the slide I cross my hands over my chest, I plunge into the water and swim toward the surface. Richard is already there next to me. We glance at the clock to see our speed and time and I see he beat me by two seconds and I scowl.

"Aww its ok maybe I will let you win next time", he says and grins.

I roll my eyes and splash him, "jerk", I say.

We decide to go on The Abyss which is a huge 200 foot water slide with a 50 foot vertical drop in complete darkness the end of the water slide goes through the waterfalls and end in The Cenote.

I gulp and hesitate staring at the dark tunnel in front of me, "Don't worry I'll be right behind you", Richard says.

I take a deep breath and position myself on the slide and push off, I scream and glance around me and everything is pitch black I can feel the water underneath me as I go down the slide ,suddenly I see a light and _Spalsh!_ I land in the Cenote. I swim to the surface and gasp at the beauty. The Cenote is a cave like structure with an opening at the top; I glance at the tank in front of me filled with prehistoric alligator and fish. I hear another splash in the water. I turn around and Richard swims to the surface.

"Richard!"I yell and swim over to him and give him a hug.

"You ok?" he asks and I nod.

"Wow this place is amazing", Richard says and looks around.

"Yea, it is", I say.

After The Abyss we go on another water slide called The Drop, there were so many twist and turns through the tubes it was amazing ,even though Richard's and I tube turned over once we reached the current , it was still fun.

"This was amazing! Thank you so much for this", I say to Richard once we are in the car.

"You don't have to thank me Kori", he says and reaches for my hand and kisses it.

I blush with the contact of his lips on my skin, "I can't help it sometimes", I say.

"You're too cute", he says.

We reach the beach house and Richard parks the car and we get out. I walk over to his side of the car and walk behind Richard, he then reaches behind me and lift me up onto his back.

I giggle as he gives me a piggyback ride up the steps and then sits me down so that he can open the door.

"You spoil me", I say once we walk into the house.

"It's my job to spoil you and protect the woman I love", he says and kisses me.

My heart melts at these words, "I love you too Richard", I say and wrap my arms around him as he pulls me closer to my chest.

After a long day, Richard and I go upstairs and get ready for bed, I fall asleep peacefully in the arms of the man I love.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? I will update this weekend so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	38. Last Day in Paradise

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! Over 20,000 views! Thank you guys so much! I LOVE YOU ALL! Here is chapter 38 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 38: Last Day in Paradise

Today was our last day in the Bahamas and I was going to miss this place. I wake up a bit earlier and wiggle myself out of Richard's arm. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth; I decide to do some sunbathing today. I change out of my pajamas and wrap myself in a towel and go out to the deck near the kitchen. The beach house is very secluded, I take of my towel and lay it on the lawn chair I lay down and the warmth of the sun rays feel good against my bare skin.

"Ahh paradise", I say and close my eyes enjoying my last day in the Bahamas sun.

* * *

"Kori, are you-"Richard says and glances at me, his eyes are huge like saucers and his face is as red as a tomato and his jaw drops. .

"Richard is something wrong?" I ask.

"Glurgauaooiuwiodo", he says.

"What?" I ask and look at him confused.

Richard shakes his head and averts his gaze, "Kori, why um, why are you naked?" he ask and his face turns redder.

"I was sunbathing", I say and giggle.

"Oh, um ok, do you want some breakfast?"he asks.

"Sure", I say and get up. Richard eyes get even wider as I stand up; I wrap myself in my towel and walk past a very flustered Richard.

After I shower and get dressed I go downstairs and Richard is in the kitchen cooking pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"Morning", I say and Richard face turns red again. I fix myself a plate of breakfast and sit down at the table.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"No, I just wasn't expecting to see my gorgeous, sexy, smoking hot girlfriend naked this morning", he says and blushes.

I giggle, "Oh, did you enjoy the view?" I tease and Richard blushes even more giving me my answer.

"Your such a tease and I love you", he says and kisses me.

* * *

After breakfast Richard and decide to go shopping, we go to a couple of boutiques. I pick out some souvenirs for my family and friends. Richard gets a couple of souvenirs for Bruce and Tim.

"I have another surprise for you", he says.

"Is it a pony?" I ask sarcastically.

Richard chuckles, "Nope, follow me", he says.

Richard takes my hand and we walk a few blocks toward the docks. I notice there are boats tied near the shore.

"We're here", he says as we stand in front of a boat.

"You have a boat?" I ask.

"Yep, c'mon", Richard says and smiles.

Richard then steps on the boat and lifts me up and sets me on the boat and wraps his arm around my waist and kisses me.

"Would you like a tour before we set sail?" he asks.

"I love one", I say and take his hand as he leads the way.

The boat isn't a typical boat it's a luxury yacht, there's a main deck lounge with a circle white conch and glowing blue lights on the ceiling, there is also a bridge deck longue with a mini bar, The long winding staircase that leads to the kitchen, living room, 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. The master cabin has its own private full bathroom as well.

"Wow", I say amazed at the beauty of the yacht both inside and out. I hear commotion upstairs that catches my attention.

"C'mon where about to set sail", Richard says.

We arrive on the deck and sit in the chair behind the wheel. The captain greets both me and Richard and starts preparing the engines.

"This is so exciting", I whisper to Richard and he wraps his arm around me.

The boat begins to move and I smile as the feel the sea breeze against my skin. Richard takes my hand and we walk toward the front of the boat. I lean over the edge and glance at the water below us.

"Whoa", I say as I start to feel a little woozy.

"You ok?" Richard asks.

"Yea I think I need to sit down for a bit", I say.

Richard nods and takes my hand and leads me downstairs below deck, I sit down in on the soft white couch in the main deck lounge. Richard then walks over with a glass in his hand.

"Here take this", he says.

"Thanks", I say and drink the ginger ale. I finish drinking the ginger ale and Richard wraps his arm around me and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Did you enjoy your b-day present?" he asks referring to our mini vacation.

"Yea I did, I wish we could stay here, this place is paradise", I say.

"Me too, these past few days have been some of the best", he says.

I smile, "I agree", I say. I lean in and kiss Richard, his arm moves from behind my neck to around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and grip his hair, Richard then sticks his tongue in my mouth and I moan softly. He then starts kissing my neck and I lean back on the couch, his lips reach mine again and I kiss him greedily.

"I love you", I say.

"I love you too", Richard says.

* * *

I start feeling a better as I get dress for dinner with Richard. I put on a violet dress with a pair of sandals; I put on some lip-gloss and eyeliner and walk upstairs to the deck for dinner. Richard is standing near a candle lit dinner, he smiles as soon as he sees me.

"You look gorgeous", he says and kisses me.

"Thanks", I say and he pulls out my chair and I sit down.

"This looks delicious", I say as I look at the shrimp and pasta on my plate.

"Enjoy", Richard says and sits down across from me.

"Wine?" he ask.

"Sure", I say and he pours me a glass.

The wine and food taste amazing, Richard and I begin to talk about our trip and returning to school.

"Dance with me", Richard says.

"What?" I ask not sure if I heard him correctly.

"Dance with me, it will be good practice for prom our senior year", he says.

He walks over to my side of the table and extends his hand out; I place my hand in his and get up from my seat. We then position ourselves and Richard and I begin to waltz.

"You're a good dancer", I say.

"One of the requirements of being Gotham's Prince", he says and I laugh.

I lean in closer to Richard and place my head on his chest as we dance around. I lift my head up to look into Richard eyes, he then spins me around and then dips me places a soft sweet kiss on my lips.

"This is perfect", I say and kiss Richard again.

**A/N:Soooo what do you think? I will update sometime next week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	39. Home Again

**A/N:Thank your everyone soooo much for your reviews,follows,and favorites! I love you all! your reviews made my day :)! Over 200 reviews! Yay! Thank you! lol Anyway here is chapter 39 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 39: Home Again

After a romantic night on Richard's boat we went back to shore and to the vacation house to get ready for our trip back home. I shower and get dressed in some jean shorts and a white v-neck t-shirt, I then start packing my toiletries when Richard walks back into the bedroom.

"Are you done packing?" He asks.

"Almost", I say as I stuff my toiletries into my suitcase, I then try to zip it closed but it is overstuffed.

"Can you help me?" I ask as I sit on the suitcase, Richard nods then zips it up.

"Thank you", I say and kiss his cheek.

He smiles, "I'll go put these in the car", he says and grabs my bags.

I sigh and walk around the room and downstairs a bit,_ 'I'm really going to miss this place'_ I think to myself. It was wonderful having a stress free vacation with Richard, to get away from school felt amazing. I go into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge and take a sip. Richard walks back into the kitchen.

"Ready to go home?" he asks.

"No, I wish we could just stay here", I say and wrap my arm around his waist.

"I do too, but we have to go back to school plus I'm running out of hair gel", Richard says.

I roll my eyes, "And they say girl's care more about their hair", I say and Richard chuckles.

"Don't worry we'll come back here someday", he says and reaches for my hand and kisses it.

I smile, "I'd love that", I say.

Richard then takes my hand and we walk through the house, we walk outside and Richard shuts and locks the door. We then walk downstairs and go to the car, Richard and I get in and he drives to the airport. Richard and I arrive at the airport and board the plane I text my mom and to tell her we are on the way back. I hear the engines as the plan starts I then sit in my seat next to Richard and squeeze his hand; he kisses my forehead as the plane takes off.

* * *

"Babe wake up", Richard says and nudges me gently.

"Nooo", I say and put my blanket over my head.

Richard chuckles, "You're going to have to get off the plane sometime Kori", he says.

I groan and get up and stretch and yawn, I see that we have landed and I glance at the window and see my parents waiting outside and the staff is loading my luggage into the car.

"How long have we been here?" I ask.

"About 10 minutes", he says.

"Oh", I say. I then get up, Richard and exit the plane.

"Kori!"My mom yells as soon as she sees me, "I missed you so much!" she yells and gives me a hug.

"I was only gone for a couple of days", I say and hug her back, "but I missed you too", I say.

"Welcome sweetie", my dad says and gives me a hug, "Ready to go home?" he asks.

"Yea, just give me one second", I turn my head and glance and see Richard standing by his car. I walk over to him, and wrap my arm around his neck and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm going to miss you", I say.

Richard smiles, "You'll see me tomorrow at school", he says.

"I know but it seems like forever", I say.

"I love you", he says.

"I love you too", I say and lean in for another kiss.

"Alright, break it up you too", my dad interrupts us and gives us a stern dad looks and pulls his pants up by the waist like cops do.

I roll my eyes, "Goodbye Richard"; I say and kiss him on the lips quickly.

"Did you have to embarrass me", I ask my dad as we get into the car.

"I'm your dad, it's part of my job", he says.

I roll my eyes and sit back in my seat, "Did you miss me Ry?" I ask.

"You were gone?" he says without even looking at and continues playing a video game on his Nintendo DS.

'_Family'_ I shake my head and laugh.

We finally get home, I help my dad unload my bags from the car and then give my parents their gifts and souvenirs. I then throw some of my clothes into the laundry and go upstairs into my room. I flop into my bed tired and jet lagged and suddenly I drift off to sleep.

* * *

My phone buzzes and I glance at the screen and see a good morning text from Richard. I smile and text him back and get ready for school today. I get up and wince, I must have pulled something when I was sleeping, my body aches as I drag my feet to my bathroom to get ready. About 45 minutes later I go downstairs and fix a bowl of cereal, I decide to have a bum day today and put on some grey sweat pants with one of Richard's white shirts that he doesn't know I borrowed.

"Morning Kori", my mom says as she walks down stairs.

"Morning", I mumble and yawn still tired from my trip.

"You ready for school?" she asks.

"Sure", I say trying to gather up my enthusiasm for the day ahead.

I finish my bowl of cereal and wash the bowl out in the sink, I see Richard car in the driveway and say goodbye to my mom and walk outside to meet him.

My stomach is filled with butterflies and excitement as I reach the car and get in.  
"Morning", I say, and lean in to kiss him.

"Morning, is that my t-shirt?" he asks.

"Maybe", I blush and bat my eyelashes.

Richard chuckles, "It looks good on you", he says and looks at my outfit, "We match", he says.

I glance at his outfit and realize he is wearing sweat pants and a white t-shirt too and I smile.

"Great minds think alike", I say as we drive to school.

"Are you nervous about school today?" he asks.

"No, I'm just ready to get it over with so I can sleep, we should have just stayed home and lounge in bed all day", I say.

Richard smiles but suddenly he smiles fades, "What the hell?" he says.

"What wrong—"I start to ask but I already see what the problem is.

I look out the window and see news vans and paparazzi are parked all in front of the school as soon as our car comes nears the school they begin to swarm the car. Richard starts the slow the car down and a couple of police officers rush over and try to hold the paparazzi away from the car.

"You were right Kori, we probably should have stayed home today", Richard says.

**A/N:Soooo what do you think? why are the paparazzi there? who tipped them off? I will update this weekend so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	40. Rumour Has It

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 40 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 40: Rumour Has It

We eventually reach a find a parking spot in the school parking lot. The paparazzi are still surrounding the car but a few polices officer has managed to push them back a bit.

"Are you ok?" Richard asks.

"Yea, I'm just ready to get out of here", I say.

Richard squeezes my hand, "It's going to be ok", he says.

I give him a small smile and nod, Richard then opens the car doors and I get out and shut the door we both are shielded by police offers.

"Stay close!" one of the officers yells as we walk toward the school the paparazzi are yelling bombarding us with questions none of them which I could hear clearly. The blinding lights and yelling is overwhelming and I suddenly feel dizzy. We finally reach the inside of the school building and are told to wait in the front office.

"Are you ok?" Richard asks.

"Fine just a bit dizzy that's all", I say and sit it one of the chairs in the office.

One of the officers hand me a bottle of water, I thank them and take a sip and reaches for my hand and rubs his thumb against my palm.

"What do you think is going on?" I ask.

"I don't know but we better find out soon", Richard says.

I hear a bit of commotion outside the office and hear some familiar voices.

"Identification please", an officer says.

"You do not need our identification", I hear Gar says.

"Let me handle this, look our best friends are in there and if you don't let us through I am going to shove my foot so far -", Bee says

"Yo! Dick, Kori! We can really use your help getting past your bodyguards", Vic yells.

Richard shakes his head, gets up and asks the officer to let them through, Gar, Rachel, Vic and Bee walk into the office.

"Kori!" Bee says and gives me a hug, "Are you ok?" she asks.

"We were worried about you", Rachel says.

I smile a little "Hey guys and yea I'm fine, do you guys know what's going on?" I ask.

Everyone exchanges a glance, "What what's going on?" I ask.

Everyone starts murmuring and looks away Gar starts whistling and Vic is checking his phone.

"You know something, don't you?" I ask and their silence confirms the truth.

"Tell us _now"_, Richard says in a demanding tone

"Well there's been a rumor going around school…" Vic says.

"Ok, about what?" I ask.

"Maybe you should tell her", Vic says to Rachel.

Rachel sighs, "There a rumor that Kori is pregnant and that you and Richard went to the Bahamas to get married", she says.

My jaw drops, Richard leaps from his seat, "WHAT!"Richard yells.

"Someone tipped off the paparazzi with the story and that's why they're here", Rachel finishes.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Richard yells and starts pacing around the room.

"Well obviously not seeing as how all the news vans are at school today", Gar yells.

Richard face turns red with anger and glares at Gar furiously; Gar winces a little and looks away.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asks.

'_Of course not! Everyone thinks I'm pregnant with Richard's child and we haven't even had sex yet!'_ I think to myself. "Yea… just shocked that's all", I say, "Who would have done this?" I ask.

Rachel shrugs, "No one knows, it was an anonymous tip", she says.

I sigh and start fiddling with the ends of my hair wishing I could just go home and crawl into bed.

"My guess is either Babs or Kitten, were acting very suspicious today", Bee says.

As soon as she says that something in my mind clicks, "Those sneaky whores! Of course they did this!" I say and get up from my seat.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asks.

I take a deep breath "Bathroom", I say as calm as possible even though my blood is boiling with anger. I walk toward the door of the office and politely as the officer if I can go to the bathroom. He moves aside and I walk down the hall to the bathroom, the hallway is extremely quiet since everyone is in class. . I walk in and splash some water on my face to try to calm down. I then leave and go toward the lockers near the cafeteria, where Babs and Kitten normally hang out. As if on cue I hear them giggling and talking about how their plan worked, I lean against the lockers, where they can't see me and spy on them. I decide to pull out my phone to record them.

"Can you believe our planned work? Now everyone thinks that slut is pregnant", Kitten says.

"I know! Bruce told when I went to the gala with Richard a couple of months ago how much she hates the paparazzi , she is going to be so distraught that she will break up with Richard and he will be all mine", Babs says.

Kitten laughs than frowns, "What makes you think he won't be with me?" Kitten says.

"Well no offense Kitten, but Richard has outgrown cheap whores, he needs a real woman", Babs says and flips her hair over her shoulder.

Kitten face turns red with fury, "I'm a cheap whore! You're the one who cheated on Dickie-Poo with Xavier!"She yells.

I burst out laughing and Kitten and Babs freeze and look around, I leave my hiding place and walk toward them and Kitten and Babs look horrified.

Babs gulps, "How long have you been standing there?" she asks.

I smirk, "Long enough", I say and fold my arms, "I heard everything and just to let you know your plans to break me and Richard up will _never _work so just move on with your pathetic lives", I say and wave my phone in my hand, "I think I will just go hand this to the police", I say and turn and walk down the hall.

I walk back to the office with a triumphant smile on my face and sit down in my seat; everyone gives me a confused look.

"Um Kori are you ok?" Richard asks.

"Yep, I am absolutely perfect", I say and reach for Richard's hand and smile.

"Um ok", Richard smiles and looks amused.

"Why are they smiling?" Gar whispers loudly.

"If it's important we'll find out", Rachel says.

* * *

My mom, dad, and Bruce walk into the office and glance over at our direction, "Mom!"I say and give her a hug. Bruce walks over and starts talking to Richard.

"Oh Kori, are you ok, it's like a media circus out there", my mom says.

"I'm fine, I'm a lot better actually", I say.

"You sure?" my dad asks.

"Yes, I know who did this", I say.

"You do?" everyone says in unison.

"Yea Babs and Kitten called the media and told them that I was pregnant—"

"WHAT!" my dad yells and glares and Richard furiously. Richard looks like a deer in headlights and I notice Bruce tightens his grip on Richard's shoulder

"I think I'm going to faint", my mom says and starts fanning herself.

"It's just a rumor! It's just a rumor", I yell trying to calm everyone down.

* * *

The police told my parents and Bruce about the situation, my mom almost fainted at the word 'pregnant' and my dad still looked as though he was going to strangle Richard, I finally convinced them that I wasn't pregnant , while Richard and I were blushing about another sex talk with our parents. I also told the police to about what I overheard Babs and Kitten saying and turned over the recording of them talking. Bruce then takes charge and issued a statement to the press outside that this was a prank by two teenage girls. The media eventually cleared out and Richard and I were free to go. I convince my parents to go home and that I will be there later.

Richard and I decide to go back to his house, we end up playing video games with Tim, then Richard and I eat dinner together, after that we go outside and decide to do some stargazing.

"This is some welcome back huh", Richard says referring to the events that happened early today as we lay on a blanket in his backyard.

"You can say that again", I say and reach for his hand.

"What do you want to do now?" he asks.

"Enjoy the moment", I say and lean in and kiss him.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I will update sometime next week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	41. Aftermath, Revenge and Carnivals

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews and favorites! I am so sorry for not being able to update twice this week it has been very stressful, I just got my first job, and I had to work on a "group project" for one of my classes which ended up with me doing 85% of the work :( , plus I had a math test and midterms next week, thanks for being understanding :D anyway I love you all! Here is chapter 41 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 41: Aftermath, Revenge and Carnivals

The next day at school everything was almost back to normal. Yea people occasionally stared and whispered at me and Richard as we walked to class, but I ignored them to the best of my ability. I walk into my chorus class and grab a study guide off the piano and take my normal seat next to Bee and Rachel while avoiding everyone's lingering gazes.

"Did you hear what happened to Kitten and Babs?" Rachel asks as I sit down.

"No, but let me guess Babs' dad bailed her out of trouble again", I say.

"Well yea, pretty much, but Kitten's dad cut her off", Bee says.

"What?!" I yell in shock.

"Yep, and she got community service, Babs said that the paparazzi plan was Kitten's idea, so Kitten got all the punishment", Bee says.

"Wow, I knew Babs was conniving but she is just pure evil", I say and shake my head "I'm so glad school is almost over, I need to get away from all this drama", I say as I sit down wishing I was in the Bahamas with Richard again.

"Me to girl, I can't wait for senior year", Bee says and Rachel nods in agreement.

* * *

After chorus I go to the library since I have a free period because I already had my AP exam for calculus. I walk around the library to look for a book. I pick up _Fallen_ by Lauren Kate when suddenly a pair of strong arms wraps around me and I feel a pair of lips against me neck and a familiar scent fills my nose.

"Richard!" I hiss and turn around, "Don't scare me like that!" I say and swat his arm.

Richard chuckles, "Sorry, I wanted to surprise you not scare you", Richard asks.

I laugh, "Well you did both, you skipped class to come see me", I say flattered.

"Yep", Richard says and kisses me again. My emotions run high as soon as his lips touch mine, he pushes me gently against the bookcase and I wrap my arms around his neck and grip his hair. I moan into his mouth and Richard wraps his arm around my waist.

"I always knew you were a slut", I hear a voice say, Richard and I break apart I glance over and see Babs standing beside us smirking.

"Your one to talk", I say.

Babs rolls her eyes, "So Dick, how have you been?" she asks Richard.

"Never better", he says and wraps his arm tighter around my waist, "So if you'll excuse us, we need to get to class", Richard says and takes my hand and walks toward the end of the bookshelf.

"One sec", I say and walk back over to where Babs is her back is toward me so I tap her shoulder and she turns around, she looks surprise as soon as she sees me.

"Look it's almost the end of the school year and your little manipulative plans never work, so just do yourself a favor and just leave me and Richard alone", I say.

Babs smirks, "You and I both know that's not going to happen, Dick belongs with me and I'm not going to stop until I get him back", she says she then turns around and walks out of the library leaving me in disbelief.

* * *

Richard and I walk to the cafeteria and get our lunch and sit at the table with our friends. Richard knows something is wrong.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yea", I say not wanting to tell him what Babs said. Richard reaches for my hand and kisses the back of my hand and I give him a reassuring smile.

Gar and Rachel walk toward the table and take a seat next to Bee and Gar.

"Dude my brain hurts from all this studying", Gar says and rubs his head.

"You have a brain, if you do it's probably filled with green hair dye", Vic says and everyone laughs.

"I do to have a brain! It's right here", Gar says and points near his ear.

"That's your ear canal", Rachel says.

"Oh, well whatever it's in there somewhere", Gar says, "Let's talk about something else, I was thinking we can go to the beach for our last day of school", Gar says.

"That's a great idea!" I say and clap my hands joyfully.

"Yea, you might actually have a brain in their grass stain", Vic says.

"See babe, told you I was a genius" Gar says and Rachel rolls her eyes.

We start making plans for the beach trip soon after the bell rings and Richard and I go to our last class. As we walk I avoid eye contact with Babs as we sit in our seat. As we go over our study guide for our final exam in language arts, my stomach starts filling up with anxiety, not only with final exams coming up but with Babs constantly trying to ruin my relationship. I realized that with what happened to Kitten, Babs had a lot of influence and I was her next target. I glance to my right and as if she feels me staring at her Babs looks over and see vengeance in my eyes, my guest was right.

'_There's no way I'm going down without a fight, that bitch better watch her back'_ I think to myself. I smile back.

* * *

_**Rachel's POV**_

After school ended , I walk out of my class, toward one of the exits, to wait for Gar in the parking lot, I am about to go out the door until I hear Gar yelling at me frantically.

"RAE! RAE! EMERGENCY!" He yells. I stop walking and turn around and face him, he stops running and places his hands on his knees facing.

"What wrong?" I ask as I noticed the urgency in his voice.

"This", he says and reaches in his back pocket and hands me a flyer.

I glance at the paper, "The carnival?" I say annoyed, "This is your idea of an emergency", I say.

"Yep, it's only an emergency because we aren't there, you want to go?", Gar says and grins.

"No", I say.

"Please Rae, it'll be fun, I promise I'll win you a prize", Gar says and I give him my best poker face.

"There's also a haunted house", Gar says and starts to wiggle his ears.

I start to grin, "I guess we can go", I say.

"YEA!", Gar yells and reaches for my hand and starts running toward the parking lot.

* * *

_**Rachel's POV**_

We reach the carnival and I am already annoyed by the sound of screaming and kids running around.

'_Why did I agree to this?'_ I think to myself. Gar reaches for my hand and smiles and I know the answer to that question.

"So do you want to do first?" Gar asks.

"Um, I don't know you pick", I say.

"Hmm how about this one", he says and walks over to a booth where bottles are lined up in rows and people are throwing rings around them.

"Sure", I say.

Gar walks over and pays the man, the man hands him three rings. Gar tosses the first one, it misses, he then throws the second one, it misses too.

"Grrr", Gar growls in frustration as the third on misses.

"Maybe we should try something else", I suggest.

"no way, I'm winning you a prize", Gar says. He then pays for the three more rings, the first one misses, along with the second one. Gar takes a deep breath then throws the third rings.

"We have a winner!", the man says.

"Yes!" Gar yells excitedly, the man hands him a giant chicken which Gar hands to me.

"See told you I'd win you something", he says.

The chicken is enormous and fluffy, "A giant chicken, I must be the luckiest girl in the world", I say sarcastically.

Gar frowns a bit and I know my sarcasm hurts him sometimes I instantly regret what I said, "Thank you, it means a lot especially since it's from you", I say and kiss him.

He blushes, "Hehe no problem Rae, now let's go ride some rides!"he says, I roll my eyes and laugh.

* * *

_**Rachel's POV**_

After the carnival Gar drops me off home, I walk to my front door and into my quiet house._'My parents must be working late' _I think to myself.

I sigh and go up to my room and change into my pajamas and get ready for bed. As I walk back into my room, the giant chicken is one my bed. I smile to myself and place it on the other side of the bed and find myself thinking of Gar as I drift off to sleep.

**A/N:Soooo what do you think? I will update sometime next week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	42. Final Exam

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! I love you all! Here is chapter 42 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 42: Final Exam

It was the last week of school and I couldn't be more excited, after studying my ass off for finals I couldn't wait to get them over with so I could have a fun summer before senior year. My alarm rings and I turn it off and go to my bathroom for my normal routine, after I brush my teeth and shower I put on a white tank top with a pair of high wasted shorts and some brown sandals. I brush my hair and put some pencils, pens and other stuff in my shoulder bag, since I didn't need my book bag for finals. I go downstairs for breakfast. As I reach the kitchen my mom is finishing cooking waffles.

"Morning Mom", I say.

"Morning sweetie, are you ready for your finals?" she ask.

"Yep, ready to get them over with", I say and fix myself a plate.

My mom laughs, "Well remember to relax and do your best", my mom says.

"Of course mom", I say and continue eating my breakfast. I pull my study guide for language arts and start to look at it while I eat.

I finish eating and rinse my plate and see Richard's car in the driveway, I put my study guide in my bag.

"Bye mom", I say and grab my bag.

"Bye sweetie, good luck on your exams!" she yells as I walk out the door toward Richard's car.

I open the door and get in, "Hi"; I say and kiss his cheek.

"Hey Kor", he says and starts the drive toward school.

"Are you ready for finals today?" I ask.

"Ready to get them over with", Richard grumbles.

I giggle, "I said the same thing this morning!" I yell

Richard laughs, "Great minds think alike", he says and I smile.

* * *

We finally reach the almost empty parking lot since seniors get to expect their finals and walk into our first period class and take our usual seats by Vic and Gar who are arguing over a video game.

"I'm telling you, you cheated it was my turn!" Gar yells.

"No way, grass stain, it was my turn and you know it!" Vic retorts.

"Did you guys even study for your finals?" Richard asks.

"I did", Vic says and everyone looks at Gar.

"I did too!" Gar yells, "After I played Mega Monkeys for 3 hours", he says.

"Ugh" everyone groans.

Class begins and the teacher passes back our finals, "You have one hour", Mr. Mod says and everyone begins to start taking the test.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad", I say to Richard as he walks me to chorus.

"Tell that to Gar", Richard says and points to Gar who is still rubbing his forehead in frustration.

I giggle, "I'm sure our beach trip will clear his head", I say and give Richard a quick kiss and go inside my chorus class.

I grab an exam and scantron and sit in my usual seat next to Rachel and Bee.

"Hey guys, are you guys excited for the beach trip?" I say.

"Yep, I already am planning my shopping trip for a new bikini", Bee says, "You guys want to come?" Bee asks.

"Sure", I say.

"Umm, not sure about buying a bikini but I could use a new bathing suit", Rachel says.

"Yay! shopping trip with the besties!" Bee yells and we laugh.

"Excuse me ladies, but if you would stop gossiping we can begin the exam now", Mr. Rocket says annoyed.

We all mumble apologies and start on our exam, the chorus exam was short and easy and I find myself bored after, especially since the Mr. Rocket had a strict no talking policy after the exam.

After what seems like an eternity the bell rings and we finally get our short lunch break before our last final, lunch is cut short so that we are able to have an hour for each exam. I normally would have my AP calculus exam but all AP exams were taken last week.

"Shh hide", bee says and pull me and Rachel behind a corner.

"Why are we hiding?" Rachel asks.

"Shh, look who is back", Bee says and points.

"Oh my gosh is that..." I say.

"Yep, it's Kitten", Bee finishes my sentence for me.

Kitten is standing by her locker dressed in a baggy pink sweats and a t-shirt, wiping her eyes and trying to reapply her makeup using her locker mirror.

'_I feel like I should say something to her' _I think to myself. A part of me felt sorry for Kitten and another part of me was still angry for what she did. I sigh and walk toward her.

"What are you doing?" Bee whispers as I walk toward Kitten.

She is still doing her makeup as I approach her, "Umm Hi", I say.

Kitten glances over at me and sniffs; her nose is red as she looks as though she had been crying.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"I wanted to see how you were doing", I say.

"Well if you must know, my dad cut me off for the rest of the summer which means I can't go to Cabo for the summer, I got prohibition for my so called best friend planted drugs in my locker and community service because of the paparazzi prank, all because the person who I thought was my best friend betrayed me", she says.

As I hear what Kitten is saying, I find myself actually feeling sorry for her, "I'm sorry Kitten", I say.

"I don't need your sympathy bitch!" she yells angrily, "I haven't fallen that low", she says and she slams her locker and runs toward the cafeteria.

"Wow", Bee says and I turn and see her and Rachel walking toward me.

"She is cray cray, even when she has almost lost everything, she still acts like a total bitch", Bee says and shakes her head.

I sigh, "Let's just go eat", I say.

We walk toward the cafeteria and fix our food and sit at our normal table.

"Are you ok?" Richard asks me.

"Kitten bitched at her even though Kori was just trying to be her friend", Bee says.

"That doesn't surprise me, girl is rotten to the core", Vic says and everyone nods in agreement.

"Babs is worse though", I say.

"Yea, she is almost as bad as Regina George", Bee says.

I smile, and laugh a little at the reference _Mean Girls_ one of my favorite movies.

The bell rings and it's time for the last exam of the day

"Richard, can I ask you something?" I ask as we walk to class.

"Anything", he says.

"Did you love Babs?" I ask.

Richard looks a bit taken back at my question, "In a way I guess", he says, "I've known her for almost my whole life and it was only natural that we would end up dating. I guess I loved her as a friend but not in the same way as I love you", he says.

"Oh", I say.

I let go of Richard's hand, he frowns and looks at me confused, I then stand of my tippy toes and kiss his lips not caring who see's, Richard is surprised at first but then wraps his arm around my waist and kisses me back eagerly, we stay that way for what seems like forever and finally break away.

"What was that for?" Richard whispers as we are still close together, our noses still touching and lips even closer together.

"To thank you for being honest with me and because I love you", I say.

Richard smiles, "If I get spontaneous kisses like that, remind me to do that more often", he says.

"Hmm maybe I will", I say and laugh, "You're too cute", I say.

"So if I honestly say how great your ass looks in those shorts do I earn another kiss", he says and grins.

I roll my eyes, "No, you perv, let's get to class", I say and laugh.

Richard frowns as I turn I yelp in surprise when he smacks my butt, I glare over my shoulder at him and smack his shoulder and we are both grinning like crazy as we reach our language arts class.

* * *

The final bell rings and after some well wishes from our teachers, it is the end of the school year. Everyone is running the halls, saying their goodbyes and heading for the parking lot.

"Woo-hoo, yea! Summer Vacation, here we come!", Gar yells as we reach outside.

"Ready for an amazing summer?" I ask Richard.

"With you, Always", he says and laces his fingers in mine.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I will update sometime next week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	43. Beach Day

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 43 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 43: Beach Day

My alarm rings at 9am, I jump out of bed for once because today is the day my friends and I go to the beach. My junior year in high school was finally over and it was time to celebrate. I go to my bathroom and get ready, I brush my teeth, shower and go to my closet and pull out one of my bathing suits that I bought from the shopping trip with Bee and Rachel yesterday. I put on my rio red strapless push-up bandeau top with a matching hipkini bottom. I put on my black sheer tunic cover up with some black wedges. I grab my beach bag and start packing and then go downstairs to fix some breakfast. The kitchen is empty since my parents normally sleep in on weekends. I put some pop tarts in the toaster and see a text from Richard that he is on the way. I write a note for my parents letting them know where I am going, I see Richard car in the driveway and go outside to meet him.

"Hi!" I yell as soon as I get in the car.

Richard smiles, "Someone is happy", he says.

"Of course, it's the first day of summer vacation", I say and Richard laughs.

We go to a local grocery store and pick up sunscreen, water and some food for the campfire later tonight. Richard and I put the grocery in the trunk of his car and then we are off to the beach.

About 45 minutes we are at the beach, the rest of our friends are already there waiting for us in the parking lot.

"Was sup dudes!" Gar yells, dressed in a ridiculous pink shirt with yellow leaf designs on the shirt.

"Um, what are you wearing?" I ask.

"You like?"he asks, "I got it at the beach shop down the street", he says.

"Oh, well um it's nice", I say and look away.

"Can we go now", Rachel says.

We unpack the grocery from the trunk and start to walk toward the beach.

"Where should we seat up?" Bee asks.

"Here! Here!" Gar waves from a spot on the beach.

We seat up our chairs, the cooler, towels, and umbrellas. I stare out into the ocean, the sound of the waves are soothing.

"I think, I'll go for a quick swim", I say and take off my sandals and cover up. As soon as I do Richard chokes from the water he is drinking at the sight of the me in my new bikini.

"You ok?"I say.

"Sgydiuwriueiw", he says.

"Very smooth Richie-boy", Vic teases and Richard shots him a glare.

I sit down next to and pull some sunscreen from my bag, "Could you get my back please?" I ask.

"Su-suu-sure Kori", he says still flustered from before.

A couple of guys walk by and whistle at me, Richard growls and gives them a menacing look and pulls me closer to him. I know how jealous Richard can get sometimes so I decide to reassure him of what he already knows.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'm yours", I say and turn to kiss Richard cheek and he smiles.

"I know Kori", he says and kisses my shoulder and continues rubbing my back.

"Hey Rae want to go for a swim?" Gar asks Rachel.

"No", she says and continues reading her book and sinks further under the umbrella away from the sun.

"How about a walk on the beach and we just put our feet in the water?" Gar pleads.

Rachel sighs, "Ok", she says and takes off her cover up and realizes a dark blue bikini that Bee and I helped pick out during our shopping trip and Gar's eyes widen and he blushes.

"What?" Rachel asks uncomfortable with Gar's staring.

"Nothing, um you just look really pretty", Gar says and blushes even more.

"Um, thanks", Rachel says and then stands next to Gar, he takes her hand and they begin to walk on beach.

"Boy has it bad", Vic says and Richard nods in agreement.

"C'mon let's go for a swim", I say and get up from the chair. Richard takes off his shirt and realizes his chiseled physique and perfect abs I have seen him shirtless many times before but I still blush but something about seeing him on the beach with the sun glowing off his body makes it even better.

"Enjoying the view", he says and winks.

I blush as I didn't realize I was staring that much, "Last one in the water is a rotten egg", I say and run toward the ocean with Richard chasing me.

* * *

After spending sometime in the ocean and playing a game of stank ball, we went on a ride on a banana boat. Gar fell off a couple of times but we all still had a good time. As we are on the banana boat we see a couple of people para sailing Richard decides to he wants to give it a try.

"Anyone want to go para sailing?" Richard asks.

"I'll do it", I say.

We go to the para sailing place and get on one of the speedboats. The owner straps me and Richard in and gives us instructions and then goes to the front of the boat to start it.

"Are you nervous?" Richard asks.

I reach for his hand and give it a squeeze, "Not with you, I'm more excited than nervous", I say.

The boat starts to take off and as soon as we reach full speed, Richard and I are soaring the air.

"Oh my gosh!" I yell, "They look like ants down there!" I yell.

"I know, I can't believe how high up we are!" Richard yells.

"This is so exciting!" I yell.

I almost feel as though I am flying and it's one of the most exciting feeling in the world and I was so happy that I could share this moment with Richard.

* * *

After para sailing we sit around the campfire and make s'mores.

"You have marshmallows all over your mouth", Richard says.

I giggle, "So do you", I say and feed Richard another s'more.

The day at the beach was amazing and the perfect way to start the summer. I knew that this year was going to be great especially with my friends and Richard by my side.

"Alright y'all I'd like to propose a toast", Vic says, "To a great summer and an even better senior year", Vic says and raises his soda.

"Cheers!" we all say in unison and click soda cans.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I will update sometime this week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	44. Summer Lovin'

******A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows,and favorites! Sorry for updating so late today , I just got off of work and its been a busy day Anyway here is chapter 44 enjoy!**

Chapter 44: Summer Lovin'

I wake up groggy and exhausted from my day at the beach, I turn over in bed and see that Richard stirring. I told my parents I was sleeping over at Rachel's house since I knew they wouldn't approve of me sleeping over at Richard's house. I smile at his sleeping form, _'he looks so cute in his sleep'_ I think to myself. I stroke his cheek and plant a quick kiss on his nose.

"Kori", he mumbles and starts to wake up.

I giggle, "Morning sleepy head", I say.

Richard smiles, "Morning gorgeous, did you sleep well?" he asks.

I nod, "Why yes I did", I say and snuggle closer to him.

Richard starts playing with my hair and kisses my forehead, "I'm glad you got to spend the night", he says.

"Me too, even though technically I'm at Rachel's house", I say, "So we have the whole day to ourselves", I say and look up at Richard.

He smiles, "What do you want to do first?" he asks.

"I want to shower", I say and get up, "Care to join me?" I say and laugh as Richard bolts out of bed and races to the bathroom.

* * *

After and interesting shower with Richard, we decide to go downstairs to get some breakfast. We walk into the kitchen and Tim is sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Tim smiles as soon as he seems me.

"Kori, you look more and more radiant everyday", Tim says.

"Aww aren't you the sweetest", I say and kiss his cheek, Tim blushes and Richard rolls his eyes and Alfred chuckles and hands him two plates of breakfast.

"Don't you have other people to annoy?" Richard asks Tim, hinting that he wants him to leave.

"He isn't annoying anyone", I say.

Tim smiles, "Told ya, she digs me", Tim says and winks. He then gets up from the table and hands Alfred his plate, "Well, I have places to go and people to see", Tim says, "I hope to see you soon, my lady", he says and bows and kisses my hand and leaves the kitchen.

"Isn't he the cutest", I say.

Richard rolls his eyes, "Yea, he is so adorable", he says sarcastically.

I laugh, "Don't be grumpy", I say and poke his side.

Richard smiles, "You want to see something really cool after breakfast?" he asks.

"Sure", I say and wonder what the surprise will be.

* * *

"You have a bowling alley in your house!"I yell in surprise.

"Actually it's a mansion and yes there's a bowling alley in the mansion", he says.

The bowling alley looks so much like a real one, the lanes look shiny and sleek, there is also a mini concessions stand with soda, popcorn and candy, there are also some arcade games as well.

"This is amazing!" I yell.

Richard chuckles and picks up two of the balls from the shelves.

"I'm glad you like it, cosmo or regular bowling?" he asks.

I tap my finger on my chin, "Surprise me", I say.

Richard smiles and flips a switch; suddenly laser, disco and LED projector begin to glow.

"Wow" I say in surprise.

Richard smiles and picks up a bowling ball, "Ready to lose?" Richard asks.

I put on my best game face, "Bring it on Richie boy", I say

* * *

"I still say I won", I say as I sit on Richard laps in the movie theater.

"It's clearly a tie Kori, we both won 2 games each out of four", he says.

I roll my eyes, "Fine but I'm still picking the first movie", I say and get up.

I get the movie and place it into the DVD player, "You choose_ Aladdin?_" Richard says amused.

"Yes, it's a classic", I say.

I grab some M&Ms from the concussion stand and snuggle closer to Richard.

"I wish the whole summer could be like this", I say.

"Like what?" Richard asks.

"Peaceful, just you and me spending time together", I say.

"It will be", Richard says and kisses me.

I smile, '_I can't wait'_ I think to myself and start watching the movie.

"Oh this is my favorite part!" I yell as Aladdin is about to sing _'A whole new world'. _

"Isn't this romantic?" I say and listen closely, suddenly I realize that not only is Aladdin singing but Richard is too.

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
_

I glance at him in surprise and he continues singing, I join in and start singing Jasmines part and we sing the end part together.

_A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

I smile as we finish the song together, "That was beautiful", I say, "You should sing to me more often" I say.

Richard smiles, "I'll keep that in mind", he says.

I smile and stare into Richard's blue eyes, he then leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back eagerly and he moans softly against my lips and rubs my cheek with his thumb. The kiss was loving; a rush of passion fills my heart with every touch of Richard lips to mine.

"I love you", he whispers against my lips.

'I love you too", I say and kiss him again.

"Eh em", I hear Bruce clear his throat.

I look away from where he is standing and blush in embarrassment, I try to get out of Richard's lap to sit in a chair but Richard's arm is wrapped around me tightly.

"What do you want?" Richard asks annoyed.

"I just wanted to let you know, that your vacation is over", Bruce says, "So take Kori, home and go to bed, your first day at Wayne Enterprises starts tomorrow at 9am sharp", Bruce says.

"Are you freaking serious?!" Richard yells.

Bruce gives him a stern glare, "9am sharp"; he says and walks out the room.

Richard curses under his breath in frustration and runs his hand through his hair.

"I totally forgot about me working at Wayne Enterprises this summer", he says.

"Does this mean you will be working _all_ summer?" I ask.

Richard sighs, "I don't know….not everyday at least", he says.

"Oh", I say and look down at my hands. I knew that Richard was expected to take over Wayne Enterprises someday, but I wasn't expecting him to start working there so soon. We were both under the impression that we would be able to spend the summer together especially since we are entering our senior year in high school.

Richard reaches for one of my hands, "Don't worry Kori, we still will have plenty of time to spend together", he says and kiss my hand, "We'll get through this I promise", he says and kisses my hand.

"As long as we're together, we'll be ok", I say and Richard smiles.

**A/N:Soooo what do you think? I will update sometime this week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	45. Missed

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows,and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 45 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 45: Missed

My ringtone jolts me awake from my sleep; I glance at the screen and see it's a call from Richard.

"Hello", I mumble.

"Sorry babe, did I wake you?" he asks.

"Yea, it's ok though, I miss you", I say.

"I miss you too", he says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

I smile, "What are you doing now?" I ask.

"At work", he says unhappy, "Bruce has me doing all this crappy paperwork", he says.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that", I say, "Do you want me to stop by and bring you some lunch?" I ask.

"Umm, that's probably not a good idea", he says, "Bruce says he doesn't want any _distractions_", he says.

"Oh ok", I say disappointed. _'Of course Bruce considers me a distraction' _I think to myself.

"Well, we're still going bowling with our friends tonight right?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it", he says.

"Yay! Kay see you tonight, have fun at work", I say.

Richard groans, "I'll try", he says.

I giggle, "I love you", I say.

"I love you too", he says.

I hang up the phone and get out of bed, I glance at the clock and realize that is it past noon, 'I can't believe I slept that long' I think to myself. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and shower then decide to give Rachel a call.

"Hey Kori", she answers.

"Hi! please tell me you don't have any plans today and we can hang out", I say.

"Um ok, I don't have any plans today and we can hang out", she says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, really", Rachel says.

"Ok, well you want to go to the pool, before we go bowling later?" I ask.

Rachel sighs, "Ok, guess I can bring a book or something", she says.

"Yay! I'll call Bee we can have a girl's day before we go bowling with the boys", I say.

"Sounds good", she says.

"Cool I'll pick you up in half an hour", I say and hang up the phone. I then call Bee and let her know our plans.

I change into one of my purple bikinis with a matching cover-up and pack my beach bag for the pool. I grab my sunglasses and hat and head downstairs.

"Off to see Dick?" my mom asks.

I sigh, "No he's at work, so I'm just going to have a girl's day", I say.

"Ok, have fun sweetie and be back before 12", she says.

I roll my eyes, _'stupid curfew' _I think to myself, "Of course, by mom", I say and leave.

I get in my car and start to drive toward Rachel house, I text her to let her know I'm outside. Rachel comes out of the house dressed in a dark blue maxi dress and black hat, with black flip flops.

I roll down my window, "Get in loser, we're going shopping", I say.

"What? I thought we were going to the pool?" she says as she gets in the passenger side of my car.

I giggle, "We are, I just felt like saying that", I say.

"Very funny Kori", Rachel says annoyed but I can tell she is smiling a little.

I then drive to Bee's house to pick her up and then we are off to the pool. We reach the pool and I park the car and we grab our beach bags and head toward the gate. The pool isn't too crowded; there are a couple of families along with some people our age. We find a table and sit our stuff down and sit in the lounge chairs. I take off my cover-up and start to tan. Bee and I immediately start scanning the pool area for hot guys.

"Wow check out pack over there", Bee says and points to a guy.

I giggle, "He's cute", I say.

"I thought this was supposed to be a girl's day", Rachel says.

"What, just because we all have wonderful boyfriends doesn't mean I can't look", Bee says.

"Oh c'mon Rachel you got to admit he is cute", I say.

"I guess", Rachel admits.

As if he notices we are talking about him, the guy and his friends walk over to use, as he comes closer I freeze in horror as I realize who he is.

"Hey Kori, Bee, Rachel", Xavier says.

"Hey", bee and Rachel mumble off some hellos. Rachel hides behind her book, and Bee pulls out a fashion magazine.

'Thanks for the back-up guys' I think to myself.

"Hi Xavier", I say hesitantly.

"Hey Kori, how's your summer been?" he asks.

"Good so far", I say.

"That's good to hear, so is um Dick here?" he asks.

"No, he isn't", I say.

"Oh, we'll I can keep you company if you want?" he asks.

"Umm, look Xavier I don't mean to sound rude but I don't think that is the best idea", I say.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Well your crazy ex girlfriend is trying to steal my boyfriend and frankly every time I hang out with you something bad always happens", I say.

"So you're saying I'm bad luck?" he says.

"No, I'm saying where every you go drama follows", I say.

Xavier looks at me with a contemplating look on his face, "Well I have the whole summer and senior year to prove you wrong", he says and walks back toward his friends.

'_What did he mean like that?' _I think to myself.

"Omg I can't believe that was Xavier!" Bee yells.

"Me either", Rachel says.

"Yea, he does look different", I say. Xavier had a certain glow to him now that he and Babs we over.

"What do you think he meant by he was going to prove you wrong?" Bee asks.

"I don't know but I guess we'll found out", I say.

* * *

After going to the pool we all went home and showered then meet the boys at the bowling alley. We get out of Bee's car as we park next to Vic's car. I see Vic and Gar get out but no Richard.

"Where's Richard?" I ask as we reach the bowling alley.

Vic shrugs, "I don't know, I thought he was with you", he says.

I frown and pull out my phone, _**'Where are you?' **_ I text Richard as we walk inside the bowling alley. We rent our shoes and go to our lanes.

"Ok the teams are boys vs. girls", Vic says.

"That's not fair; there are more girls than boys!" Gar yells in protest.

"What's the matter Gar, afraid that you'll get your green butt kicked by a bunch of girls?" Bee teases.

"NO! Bring it on!" Gar yells.

* * *

"Man we would have won if Dick were here!" Gar yells.

I sigh at the mention of Richard, he never showed for bowling at he hasn't answered any of my texts.

"Alright boys, I mean _losers, _you're buying pizza", Bee says.

We all go to the parking lot and get in our cars; Bee, Rachel and I get into Bee's car and follow behind Gar and Vic.

"Are you ok Kori?" Rachel asks.

"Yea", I lie. I was anything but ok; I was disappointed that Richard couldn't make it for bowling and angry that he couldn't even send a quick text that he wasn't going to make it.

We pull up to the pizza parlor and walk in and sitting at one of the large booth next to Vic and Gar is Richard.

"We'll look who we found", Vic says.

"Nice of you to make it Dick, it would have been nice if you were there when we were bowling!" Gar yells.

"Sorry guys, pizza on me", he says.

"Woo-hoo!" Gar yells happily.

Bee and Rachel slide in the booth next to their boyfriends, which leads me to sit next to Richard.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't make it tonight", he says and I say nothing and glance at the menu.

"Are you mad at me?" he asks.

I say silent and continue looking at the menu and Richard sighs in defeat.

We order pizza and I chat with my friends with avoiding talking to Richard.

"Well it's been real, but we better be getting home", Vic says.

"Can I take you home?" Richard asks with hope in his voice and I just glare at him.

"Well, goodnight everyone", Bee says.

Rachel comes next to me and gives me a hug, "Good luck Kori"; she says referring to me and Richard.

"Thanks" I say.

Everyone leaves and it's just me and Richard left alone.

He opens the car door for me and I get in the car silently. Richard sighs, "Kori, I'm sorry I couldn't make it today it was really busy at work", he says.

"You could have at least answered one of my texts or something", I say.

"Gasp! She speaks!" Richard says and smiles.

I feel a smile creep on my face and I try to hide it, "Don't try to make me laugh when I am mad at you", I say.

"I don't want you to be mad at me", he says.

"Well I am", I say.

Richard sighs, "let me make it up to you, how about we go out to lunch tomorrow", he says.

"Really? Won't you get in trouble with Bruce?" I ask.

Richard shrugs, "Who cares, It wouldn't be the first time", he says.

"Ok, sounds good to me", I say and smile as Richard reaches for my hand.

**A/N:Soooo what do you think? I will update sometime next week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	46. Double Date

**A/N: I am so sorry for updating so late this week, Since it's closer to the holidays I've been working 37 hours instead of my usual 20 plus I have a bunch of college work on top of that, but don't worry I will still do my best to update this story atleast once a week. Anyway thank you everyone for your reviews,follows,and favorites I love you all! Here is chapter 46 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 46: Double Date

I wake up in the morning excited for my lunch with Richard today. I feel well rested as I get up to go to my bathroom and get ready. I brush my teeth, shower, and put on my white and blue tank top with some khaki double waist cuff shorts. I slip on some flip-flops and grab my purse and go downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going to have lunch with Richard!" I yell to my mom as I grab my keys.

"Ok sweetie, have fun", she says.

I shut and lock the door walk toward my car and start driving toward Wayne Enterprises. I park my car in the parking lot and head toward the front entrance.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the secretary ask.

"Um, Hi I'm here to see Richard Grayson", I say.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asks.

"I guess, my name is Kori Anders", I say.

The secretary picks up a phone and makes a phone call, "Ok, Mr. Grayson can see you know, the elevators are to your left and his office is located on the top floor", she says.

"Ok, Thanks", I say and head toward the elevator. I push the up arrow button and get in the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. The elevator opens and I step out and glance around there are small desk around me along with 3 huge glass door office to the right of the smaller ones. I glance around at the smaller desk looking for Richard, I then walk over to the bigger offices until I see 'Dick Grayson' printed on one of the doors, I look in and I see typing on the laptop,

"Hello Mr. Grayson", I say teasingly.

Richard looks up and realizes it me and smiles, "Hello Miss. Anders, I believe we have a lunch date to attend to", he says and kisses me.

"Kissing in the office, how unprofessional Mr. Grayson", I tease.

"I don't see you stopping me, Miss Anders", he says and kisses me again, "Let's go get food, I can hear your stomach growling when you walked in", he says.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever", I say and take his hand as he leaves us out of the office.

* * *

We decide to go to a local Chinese buffet and hibachi grill; I load my plate up with sushi and brown rice with some chicken.

"How's work going so far?" I ask.

Richard shrugs, "Ok, I guess it pretty boring all I do is attend meetings and fill out paperwork", he says.

"Oh, well I'm sure it will get better soon", I say encouraging.

"I hope so", he says, "I'm glad that it's only for the summer", he says.

"Well aren't you heir of the company?" I ask.

"Yea", Richard says.

"So aren't you going to run the company after Bruce retires?" I ask.

Richard frowns, "I guess, I haven't even thought of that", he says, "I knew I would eventually have to work at the company, but I never even thought about running the company, that's a lot of pressure", he says.

"I'm sure that won't happen for a while, Bruce is still young", I say.

"Yea, that's half true, he still acts like a grumpy old man most of the time", Richard says and I laugh.

For the rest of our lunch date I try to avoid talking about work related topics with Richard. After seeing how he reacted about running the company someday, I knew that he was stressed out about it. We finish our lunch and go back to Wayne Enterprises.

"I'm going to miss you", I say and hug Richard tighter.

"I'm going to miss you too", he says, "I have an idea, let's go to the movies later", he says.

"Really?" I say.

"Yep", he says.

"Ok", I say excitedly, I kiss Richard, "I love you", I say.

"I love you too", he says.

* * *

I decided to make me and Richard's movie date, a double date with Rachel and Gar. Bee and Vic already had their own plans. Richard wasn't too excited about the double date since he wanted to have some alone time with me but after some convincing and plans for this weekend he had a better attitude about it.

"Ow", Rachel says.

"Sorry", I say and continue brushing Rachel hair. I convinced Rachel to come over to my house to get ready for our date.

"Ok, you know what I think I'll just wear my hair like I always do", she says.

I frown, "Fine but I still get to pick out your outfit", and I say and walk toward my closet. I pull out some a dark blue shirt with lace on the back and some black shorts.

"Um you sure about this?" she asks.

"Yes, you'll look hot, trust me", I say.

Rachel goes to the bathroom to change and Richard texts me that he and Gar are on their way.

I hear the bathroom door open and I glance up, "Rachel you look amazing!"I yell.

"Thanks", she says and blushes,"Are the boys here yet?" she asks.

"They'll be here soon", I say, "Are you nervous?" I ask.

"Not as much as I used to be I'm more excited than nervous", she says, "Plus I haven't seen Gar in a couple of days since he got a job at the animal shelter", she says.

"Yea I know what you mean, Richard has been working a lot too", I say.

"Yea, it sucks", she says agreeing with me.

"Well, it's nice to have a bff who is going through the same thing I am", I say and Rachel nods in agreement.

"Girls! There are some very handsome young men waiting for you downstairs!"My mom yells from downstairs.

"Time to go", I say and grab my purse as me and Rachel go downstairs.

"Hey", I say and kiss Richard cheek.

"Hey, you look amazing Kor", he says.

"Thanks", I say.

"Wow Rachel you look hot!" Gar yells.

Rachel blushes, "Thanks", she says.

I grin and give her an 'I told you so' look, "Ready to go?" I ask as we walk toward the front door.

"You kids have fun, but not too much fun!" my mom yells.

"Bye Mom", I say and roll my eyes at her comment.

I shut the door and we all walk toward Richard's car, Gar and Richard open the door for us, I climb in the passager seat next to Richard and Rachel gets in the back to with Gar.

"What type of movie are we seeing?" I ask.

"Wicked Scary", Richard says, "Don't worry if you get scared you can hold my hand", he says and winks.

I stick my tongue out at him, "Aww such a gentleman", I say.

We arrive at the movie theater and park the car, the guys buy our tickets and me and Rachel get the popcorn. We go in the theater and take our seats, the light are dimmed and the movie starts

Richard does the 'yawn and stretch' move and puts his arms around me as I giggle.

"Scared yet?" he asks.

"No", I say.

I look over and see Gar and Rachel sharing popcorn and candy and smile,_ 'They are too cute together'_ I think to myself.

"AHH!" Gar jumps at a scary part and Rachel rolls her eyes and links her arm into his to calm him down.

I squeeze my eyes shut at another gory, scary scene and bury my head into Richard shoulder and he pulls me closer to his chest.

* * *

"Dude! That was the scariest movie I've ever seen!" Gar yells.

"Eh, I've seen worse" Rachel says and shrugs.

"Admit it, you were scared", Richard says to me.

"Ok, maybe a little", I say.

Richard and I drop off Rachel and Gar home and drive to the park. Richard gets a blanket from the trunk of his car as we sit on the roof of his car and gaze as the stars. Richard wraps his arm around me and kisses me, "I'm glad we got to spend some time together", he says.

"Me too", I say, "This summer is going to be perfect"; I say and kiss him again.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I will update sometime next week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	47. Drama

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 47 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 47: Drama

I am still on cloud 9 from my date with Richard last night and couldn't wait to see him again. Richard told me last night that Bruce is letting him have weekends off and I couldn't be happier.

I sit in the living room, and start eating my lunch as I turn on the TV, when I hear my phone ring. I glance at the caller id and see that it's Richard.

My stomach flutters with excitement as answer, "Hello", I say with food still in my mouth.

"Hey gorgeous, how's your day going so far?" he asks.

"Ok, my parents took Ry to the zoo, so I'm at home bored", I say.

"So you don't have plans tonight?" he asks.

"Nope", I say.

"Well do you want to come to a party with me tonight?" he asks.

"Sure, what kind of party?" I ask.

"Bruce is throwing an investor party and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me as my date", he says.

"Will there be food?" I ask.

"Yes, you and your nine stomachs will be very happy", Richard says.

I roll my eyes at his comment, since he always teases me about not so small appetite, "ok, I'll go", I say.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7!" he says and hangs up.

I then search through my contacts and dial Rachel number.

"Hey Kori", she says.

"Rachel hi! Did I tell you how much I love you today!?" I say.

"You want something don't you", she says.

I gasp in fake horror, "What, no", I say.

"Kori", she says.

"Ok, yes I really need you to go shopping with me", I say.

Rachel sighs, "Fine", she says.

"Yay!" I yell, "I'll pick you up in twenty", I say.

* * *

I pick up Rachel from her house and we drive to the mall together.

"Are you nervous about the party tonight?" she asks.

"Kind of, you remember what happened the last time I went to a high society party", I say.

As the memory of Babs kissing Richard surfaces through my brain, I tighten my grip on the steering wheel involuntarily.

"Maybe this time will be different", Rachel says.

"I hope so", I say as I pull into the mall parking lot.

We go to one of dress shops in the mall and start looking at dresses; I pick out a couple and even convince Rachel to try on a couple of dresses too.

"This is so exciting! It feels like prom", I say.

"Kori, prom like a year from now", Rachel says.

"I know, but can you believe we are almost seniors?! I don't feel any different", I say.

"We probably won't feel different till the beginning of the school year", she says.

"Probably, I say and step out of the dressing room, "What do you think of this one?" I say.

"I'll see it in a minute just let me change back into my normal clothes", Rachel says.

"No way! I want to see the dress you tried on, just pretend that you're making your grand entrance at a ball", I say.

Rachel sighs, "Fine", she says and steps out of the dressing room dressed in a long black dress with silver jewels on the bodice.

"Aww Rachel you look gorgeous", I say.

"Shut up Kori", she says and looks in the mirror and blushes, I can tell she knows she looks gorgeous too.

* * *

Its 6:30 and almost time for Richard to pick me up for the party, I carefully slide on the floor length red dress that is backless with my black stilettos. I quickly touch up my makeup when I hear the door bell ring.

"Crap", I say as I quickly switch out my regular purse for my formal one, the doorbell rings again.

"Coming!" I yell as I lift up my dress and walk downstairs.

I take a deep breath and open the door and see Richard dressed in a tux, with his hair slicked back.

"Wow", he says.

My smile goes even broader, "You look very impressive yourself", I say and wrap my arms around his neck inhaling his sweet cologne as I kiss him.

"Let's party", I say as he reaches for my hand as we walk toward his car.

* * *

We reach the investors party which is located the ballroom of the Waldorf hotel. As Richard and I walk around the room I feel as though all eyes are staring at me.

"Would you like to dance?" Richard says.

"Sure", I say.

Richard leads me to the dance floor and we start to waltz, "What's wrong?" he asks noticing that I am distracted.

"Everyone is staring at us", I say.

"There just wishing that were dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room", Richard says and I blush.

"You always know what to say", I say and Richard smiles.

After we finish dancing Richard and I go to the buffet table and start getting some food. I sit my plate down at the table and go to the dessert table.

"Hello Kori", I hear a familiar voice says.

"Babs", I say with disgust, "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I always go to high society events", Babs says and flips her hair, "Well they used to be high society events until the let trash like you in here", she says.

I narrow my eyes at her, "Screw you, whore", I say.

"I rather let Dick do that instead", Babs retorts.

My mouth drops open, "You little slut" I say and am about to continue till a voice interrupts me.

"Ladies, Is there a problem here?" I look over an see Bruce has walked over to where we were standing.

"No problem here at all, I was just wondering about trash removal that's all", Babs says and walks toward her table.

"I suggest you two stay away from each other", Bruce says.

"I try, but someone she always ends up confronting me", I say in protest.

Bruce sighs, "I'll talk to her about that, but I suggest both of you save your drama for high school", he says and leaves.

"Well", I say and grab my plate.

I walk back over the table to where Richard is sitting at chatting with some of his co-workers.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Kori", he says.

I put on a huge smile on my face, "Nice to meet you"; I say and join in the conversation.

'_Fake it till you make it'_ I think to myself.

* * *

"Alright Kori, what's wrong?" Richard asks as he drives me to back home.

"Nothing is wrong", I try to say convincingly.

Richard looks at me skeptically, "You were extra peppy at the party for the rest of the nice and especially to Bruce", he says, "Plus I know when something is bothering you", he says and reaches for my hand.

I sigh, "Babs was at the party tonight", I say and Richard waits for me to continue.

"She said that I was trash and that I didn't belong in high society", I say.

Richard snorts, "Do you believe that?" he asks.

I shrug, "I don't know, it wasn't very classy of me to call her a whore but she just gets under my skin", I say.

Richard laughs, "She tends to do that", he says.

"Yea I can tell, Bruce seems to be annoyed with her too, he said he would talk to her and that I should save the drama for high school", I say.

"Can't say that I don't agree with that", he says, "Kori, Babs is just jealous of you, don't listen to anything she says", I say.

"I'll keep that in mind", I say.

Richard smiles and kisses my hand, "Do you want to stop for ice cream before, I take you home?" he says.

I smile, "You always know what to say", I say.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? I will update sometime this week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	48. Volleyball Knockout

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your review,follows, and favorites! I love you all! Sorry for not updating last week, it was Black Friday weekend so work was crazy! lol anyway Here is chapter 48 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 48: Volleyball Knockout

It's finally the weekend and the some of the rising seniors we're having a huge party tonight. Bee, Rachel and I decide to head to the mall to get party outfits.

"I'm so excited our first senior party of the year!" Bee says as we drive to the beach where the party is located.

"Me too", I say, "This is the first of many", I say.

"Why does it have to be at the beach?" Rachel says and puts on her sunglasses and slumps in the back seat.

"Oh don't be such a Debbie Downer", I say.

"I'm sure her mood will change when Gar shows up", Bee says.

"Maybe", Rachel says and blushes.

Bee parks the car and we grab our beach bags out of the trunk and walk toward the beach. We greet some of our fellow classmates and pick a spot on the beach to chill.

"Are the boys here yet?" I ask.

"No, Vic said they have to pick up Gar and that they will be on their way", Bee says.

"Oh ok", I say.

I unfold my beach lounge chair and lay down and relax, until I see one of our friends Roy Harper walks up to us.

"You ladies want to play some beach volleyball?" he asks.

"No, thanks", Bee answers him.

"Oh c'mon its boys vs. girls", he says, "What the matter you afraid you'll lose?" he says.

I roll my eyes, "No, I just don't want to humiliate you in front of your friends", I say and ruffle Roy's hair knowing that he hates when people mess with his hair.

Roy scowls, "You're going to pay for that Anders", he says.

"Bring it on", I say, "Anyone want to come with me?" I ask Bee and Rachel.

"Sure I'll go", Bee says and gets up, and we glance back a Rachel who is still sitting down.

"Um, I'll play referee", she says and gets up and follows.

We walk toward the volleyball court and stand on the side with the 3 other girls, Argent waves and we wave back, I glance over at the other girls and frown.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I ask Bee as I notice Kitten and Babs are on our team too. They notice us and send nasty looks our way.

"Just ignore them and focus on the game, they can't do anything", Bee says.

The game starts and Wally West serves the ball to our side, Bee quickly jumps and hits it over the next, the boys quickly fumble to hit it but miss.

"Point!" Bee yells and high-fives me.

The boys grumble and the ball is served again,"I got it", I say and run over to catch it I keep my eyes focused on the ball and accidently bump Kitten.

"Ow, watch where you're going whore!" Kitten says and gets up and rubs her arm.

"Sorry it was an accident", I say.

Kitten gives me and evil eye, as I walk back over to my normal place.

The boys serve the ball again Bee hits it over again, and the balls soars over the next and lands in front of Kitten.

"You're serve!" Wally yells.

Kitten picks up the ball and throws it in the air and that's the last thing I can remember before everything goes dark.

* * *

"She'll be alright, the dehydration combined with the hit to the head made her go unconsciousness" a voice says, "She sustained a minor concussion, we'll just keep her overnight for observation and wait for the results on her MRI", a voice says.

I slowly open my eyes and adjust to the bright white lights, "She's awake", I hear my mother voice say.

"Oh sweetie I'm so glad your ok", she says.

"Mom", I say and try to sit up, but the pounding in my head is too much, "Ow, what happened", I ask.

"You don't remember?" my mom ask.

"No", I say, "My head hurts really bad", I say.

"Some girl Kitty girl hit you in the head with a volleyball", my dad says.

"Kitty?" you mean Kitten", I say.

"Yea, yea, that's the name", he says.

"The hit on the head combined with dehydration knocked you out cold", my mom says.

"I told you, you need to drink more water especially since it's summer Kori", my mom says.

"I know, I know", I say, and ignore my mom as she lectures me about the importance of staying healthy. My eyes wander toward the doorway and I smile as I see Richard standing there in the doorway.

He knocks on the door, "Hi Mr. and ", he says as he walks in.

"Hi Dick", my mom and dad greet him.

Richard sits the flower at my beside, I give my parents the 'can you give us some privacy look' hoping that they can take the hint to leave and of course they don't take the hint.

"Um mom, dad could you give Richard and me some privacy", I say.

"Oh sure", my mom says and shoos my dad out the room and shuts the door.

"I thought they never leave", I say

Richard chuckles, "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Better now that you're here", I say.

Richard sits on the bed and reaches for my hand and kisses the back of it.

"Why are you dressed in your beach clothes?" I ask.

"When Rachel called and said you were in the hospital I panicked and had Vic rush me over here", he says.

"Oh, we'll I'm ok", I say, "I should have been more alert", I say.

"It's not your fault, he says.

"It's not yours either", I say, "I know that's what you're thinking", I say. Since Richard is always blaming himself over what happened between him and Kitten.

"It is if I never—",

"Stop", I say, "That happened a long time ago, Kitten will get over it eventually", I say. _'I hope' _I think to myself. I was sick and tired of her games, if she was going to act this way the entire senior year there was something I needed to do about it.

Richard sighs and kisses my forehead, "You amaze me Kori", he says and I blush and decide to forget the Kitten drama and enjoy my boyfriends company.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Please review, follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	49. Rebel

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows,and favorites! I love you all! Sorry for taking so long to update I had finals but there over now and Christmas Break has begun yay! Lol anyway here is chapter 49 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 49: Rebel

I was finally ready to be released from the hospital, the doctor told me to take it easy for a while and avoid hitting my head which my brother found amusing. I was so glad to be going home, luckily while I was staying in the hospital Richard was by my side the whole time. He stopped by before and after work and even during his lunch breaks to bring me real food.

"Ready to go?" my mom asks.

"Yep, I can't wait to go home", I say.

My parents and I gather my stuff and load everything in the car. We finally reach home, and I couldn't feel more relieved.

"Ahh home sweet home", I say as I open the door and smile as I see the 'Welcome home' banner hanging above the kitchen doorway.

"Aww how sweet", I say.

"It was your dad's idea", my mom says.

"Took me an hour to hang that thing up and it still isn't straight", my dad says and frowns.

"Well, I love it, thanks dad", I say and kiss his cheek.

"Your welcome kiddo", my dad says.

" Now, You go upstairs sweetie and get settled in and get some rest, you need all the sleep you can get", my mom says.

"Um, I was kind of hoping to go out with my friends tonight", I say.

My mom shakes her head, "I don't think so, the doctor said you need _rest _ Kori, you running around with your little friends is too much for you right now", she says.

"Uh, you treat me like a helpless child!", I say, "I'm fine now, I've rested for the past 3 days!" I yell in protest.

"Have an attitude all you want, you're not going out tonight", my mom says.

I look at my dad for help, "I agree with your mother", he says.

With one last huff I stomp upstairs to my room and slam the door. My phone buzzes and I see it's a text from Bee.

"**You still going to the beach party tonight?" **Bee text

"**Of course pick me up at 11 :)"** I text back.

'_A little rebellion never hurt anyone..right?'_ I think to myself.

* * *

It's 10:35pm and my friends should be here soon. I squirm uncomfortable as I hid my bathing suits and coverup under my pajamas.

'_Showtime'_ I think to myself.

I yawn, "Well goodnight mom, I'm going to bed", I say.

"Ok, sweetie, get some rest, goodnight I love you", she says.

"Love you too mom", I say and kiss her cheek and walk upstairs.

I go upstairs and shut my room door. I grab my beach bag from underneath my bed and take of my pajamas and smooth out my shorts and tank top underneath. I slip put my flip-flops in my bag and head toward the balcony of my room.

'_Richard makes this look easy' _ I think to myself as I struggle to climb down like he does all the time. After a couple of steps down I feel my feet touch the ground. I take my flip-flops from my beach bag and put them on then walk down my driveway. I see Vic's car waiting.

"Kori, I never knew you were such a rebel", Gar says.

I glance at Bee knowing she told him, "Can we just leave before I get caught", I say.

"Whatever you say bad girl", Vic says and drives.

I sit back in the seat and sigh, "Where's Richard?" I ask.

"I told you she would ask this question, you owe me five bucks!" Gar yells at Vic as Rachel rolls her eyes.

"He still at work, but he'll meet us at the beach later", Rachel says.

"Oh, ok", I say.

We arrive at the beach and head toward the huge bonfire our senior class, Vic and Bee go greet some of our friends.

"Party!" Gar yells and everyone cheers.

"I better go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid", Rachel says, "We'll you be ok Kori?" she asks.

"Yea, I'll be fine", I say.

I walk around the beach a bit and grab some punch from one of the coolers.

"Enjoying the party?" I hear someone asks

"Its ok I guess", I say and turn around, "Xavier? What are you doing here" I ask.

"It's a party, why wouldn't I be here", he says.

"I mean what are you doing here talking to me", I say.

"I thought we were friends", he says.

"We aren't", I say.

"Just because your boyfriend doesn't like me, you can't be friends with me?" he says.

"No!" I yell even though that is part of the reason I don't want to hang out with Xavier.

"Look just stay away from me", I say.

"No problem", Xavier says and I can tell he is hurt.

I walk around the party and get some more punch from the cooler, I start to feel more relaxed and decide to enjoy the party with or without Richard.

I spot Rachel and Gar sitting next to Bee and Vic, "Hey guys! Great party huh", I say.

"Um sure", Rachel says, "Kori are you ok?" she asks.

"I'm great!" I yell, "I think I'm going to get some more punch!"I yell.

I get up and leave and start to walk over to the cooler, "Hey there sexy legs, how bout I get you another drink?" a random guy I have never seen before says.

"Noo, thanks", I say and try to move past him.

The guy moves blocking my way, "Aww c'mon sexy don't be like that", he says and I can smell alcohol and cigarette on his breath, "Why don't we get out of here and have some real fun?" he says.

My chest hurts and I feel as though I can breathe,_** Bleck**_, my stomach churns as I throw up on his shoes.

"What the hell! you're going to pay for that you little whore!" he yells.

"Leave her alone", I look over and see Xavier.

"And what makes you think I will", he says.

"If you don't I'll kick your ass", Xavier says.

Xavier has a good 2 feet on the guy plus way more muscle.

"Whatever man, she's not worth it anyway", he says and walks away.

Xavier then turns his attention to me, "You ok?" he asks.

"Noo", I mumble, "I think I'm going to throw up again", I say.

"C'mon let's get you out of here", he says.

"I feel dizzy", I say before my vision plunges into darkness.

* * *

"She's fine, she probably didn't know the punch was spiked, and she just had too much to drink", a voice says, "I figured she didn't need to go home in this condition so I brought her here".

"Thank you", Richard says.

"No problem", a voice that I now recognize is Xavier says.

"This doesn't change anything between us", Richard says.

"I think it does", Xavier says, "I care about her too", he says.

I hear a couple of whispers and then footsteps, the door opens and I open my eyes, "Richard", I say.

"Shh", he says and kisses my forehead, "Go back to sleep", Richard says as he climbs into bed and wraps his arm around me.

"Your safe now", he says as I drift off to sleep wrapped in his arms.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	50. Remedy

**A/N: Happy Holidays!Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows,and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 50 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 50: Remedy

I wake up in the morning with a splitting headache and the worst stomach ache I've ever had. I shift in bed to try to get up without waking Richard and slowly tangle myself from his arms. I feel him stir and stretch so I now he is awake.

"Morning princess", he says.

"Hi", I mumble weakly, my voice caught in my throat because it's dry.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Better", I say even though I know I'm not.

"No your not", Richard says not believing my lie, "Don't worry baby, is here to take care of you", he says with a wink as I roll my eyes at his cheesiness.

Richard goes to the bathroom to get ready then goes downstairs to get some breakfast. I get out of bed ignoring my splitting headache and sore stomach and make my way for the bathroom. I glance at the mirror and stare in surprise. My red hair is wild and untamed, my eyes are red and my cheeks are puffy.

'_I look as bad as I feel'_ I think to myself. I turn on the shower and test the water to make sure that it is super hot. I take off my beach clothes and step in. The steam and the water feel soothing against my skin as I try to remember what happened last night. _Did Xavier really come to my rescue like I remember?_ _Did he bring me here?_ I think to myself as I wash my skin and my hair. My memory was still fuzzy from all the punch I drank last night but I needed some answers. I turn off the shower and dry off; I wrap myself in a towel and go to Richard's closet. I slip on some of his sweatpants and one of t-shirts and go back into his room. The door opens and Richard enters the room with a silver tray in hand.

"You look hot", he says.

I glance down at my sweatpants and baggy t-shirt ensemble, "Um thanks, you're only saying that because these are your clothes", I say and giggle.

Richard smiles, "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some breakfast and some aspirin", he says.

"You're a lifesaver", I say and kiss his cheek. I grab a piece of toast and sit on the bed and start to eat.

"Here drink this", he says and hands me a glass.

I take a sip and gag, "Yuck, what is this?"I ask as my face twist in disgust.

"It's one of my hangover remedies", he says, "it'll help your stomach trust me", he says.

I take another small sip fighting the bitter taste, "I think I prefer water", I say and Richard chuckles.

"Richard, do you remember what happened last night?" I ask.

"You don't?" he says.

I shake my head, "Not really, I remember going to the party but the rest of the details are a bit fuzzy", I say.

"You drank too much punch and threw up on some random loser", he says.

"And?" I ask.

"Xavier brought you here after the party", he says.

"Oh", I say.

"Yea, as much as I hate him, I'm glad he brought you here", he says.

"Yea me too", I say, "He can't be all bad", I say.

Richard snorts, "Don't let one good deed fool you Kori, Xavier is still a bad guy", he says.

"Are you saying that because he has feelings for me or are you saying this because of what he has done to you in the past?" I ask.

Richard looks shocked at my question, "Can we talk about something else", he says and I can tell he is mad.

"Just tell me the truth", I say.

"Both ok! Both!" he yells and gets up from the bed, "I don't want to lose you! And I hate the fact that Xavier was there to save you that night instead of me!" he yells.

I walk over to Richard and place my hand around his neck, "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going anywhere", I say, "And I wish you were there to save me instead of Xavier but he isn't a threat to you", I say.

"I love you and only you", I say.

Richard leans down to kiss my lips, "I love you too", he says.

"Good now let's enjoy our day", I say but something in the back of my mind is nagging.

"Crap!"I yell, "My parents are going to kill me!" I yell, "What the hell was I thinking about sneaking out!" I yell.

Richard smiles and starts laughing, "Is this funny to you?" I ask angrily.

"Oh my sweet Kori", he says and kisses my forehead, "You still have much to learn, as an experiment in teen rebel, I took care of everything", he says.

"You did?" I say surprised.

"Yes, your brother and I took care of everything", he says.

"Wow", I say, "I'm surprised Ry was willing to help, normally he would use this opportunity to blackmail me", I say.

"Well, I gave him $50 bucks for his silence", Richard says.

I roll my eyes, "Of course", I say and laugh.

"Yep I told you is here to take care of you", Richard says.

I roll my eyes, "Why thank you ", I say and kiss him, "Now I would love to spend the day with my boyfriend Richard", I say.

"He's at your service", Richard says, "Want to have a chill day with movies and ice cream?" he asks.

"Sounds good to me", I say.

**A/N: 50 chapters Yay! never thought I would make it this far and I can't wait to continue lol Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3! **

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	51. Froyo

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! :D I hope everyone is enjoying this New Year! Anyway here is chapter 51 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 51:Froyo

I wake up in feeling better than the day before my hangover is gone and I feel like my normal self again. I shower and get dressed and go downstairs to get something to eat.

"Morning Mom", I say as I walk downstairs.

My mom looks at me and gasp, "Who are you?" she asks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"_My _daughter never wakes up before noon on a weekend", my mom says.

I roll my eyes at her attempted joke, "Haha very funny mom, for your information I woke up this early to go to the library today, I was thinking about volunteering there", I say.

"Oh that's great, I think it would be good for you to do some volunteer work", my mom says.

"Yea, I think so too", I say.

* * *

After I finish eating breakfast, I drive to the library; I park my car and walk toward the entrance to the library. I walk around a bit until I find the information desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the librarian ask.

"Hi, I'm wondering if it was possible to still volunteer for the summer." I ask.

"Yes", the librarian says and reaches into a file folder and pulls out a form.

"Just fill this out for me please, then we will call you for orientation", she says.

"Ok, Thank you", I say, I take the forms to a nearby table and begin filling them out.

I start filling out the necessary information when I hear the chair next to me move and someone sit in it.

"Hey Kori", Xavier says.

"Hi", I say uneasily, "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Picking up some books", Xavier says and lifts up a stack of books in his hand.

"Oh", I say.

"Are you feeling any better? You were pretty wasted at the party", he says.

"Yea", I say embarrassed, "I wasn't myself that day, but I never got to thank you for saving me that night, so thanks", I say.

"Anytime", he says.

An awkward silence passes between us before Xavier speaks again, "So um I know it's kind of short notice but, Do you want to get some froyo?" he asks.

"Um I don't know..." I say hesitantly. I was a little hesitant when it came to Xavier, I knew he had feelings for me and I knew Richard hated him, but he did come to my rescue at the party, does one good deed mean I should give him a chance?

"Just as friends of course", Xavier says.

"Um ok", I say.

"Great!" Xavier says excitedly.

I finish filling out the forms and turn them into the information desk, I then walk back toward the table where Xavier is waiting.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yea", I say.

"Cool, we'll take my car", he says.

We exit the library and walk outside toward the parking lot, Xavier takes his car keys out of his back pocket and clicks the unlock button as we reach his red ford mustang. He walks over the passenger side and opens the door for me and I frown.

"What?" he says and shrugs, "Just because we're just friends doesn't meant I can't be a gentlemen", he says.

I giggle, "I guess your right", I say and get into the car and Xavier closes the door behind me and gets in on the driver's side. He starts the car and begins to drive.

"Nice car", I say attempting to make small talk.

"Thanks", he say, "Normally I take my motorcycle but it's good to switch it up a bit", he says.

We reach the frozen yogurt place and Xavier parks the car, we get out and walk toward the front door of the frozen yogurt place.

"Wow, they have a lot of flavors", I say as we walk in, "I don't know which one to pick", I say.

"Let me make a suggestion", he says. I follow Xavier toward the cups, he grabs to cups along with a couple of smaller sample cups. He takes one of the sample cups and goes to one of the machines and dispenses the yogurt.

"Here try this", he says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Red velvet cake", he says.

I dip my mini spoon into the same cup and bring the spoon to my lips to take a spoon full.

"Mmm, it actually does taste like red velvet cake!" I say excitedly and Xavier laughs.

I then try a couple more flavors and end up getting chocolate topped with strawberries, M&M's, and chocolate chips. Xavier gets red velvet cake topped with sprinkles and chocolate chips. As we walk toward the cash register I put my frozen yogurt on the scale and Xavier puts his next to mine.

"My treat", he says when I start to pull out my wallet.

"Oh wow, thanks", I say surprised.

Xavier pays for our frozen yogurt and we walk toward one of the booths to sit down.

"So how's your summer going?" he asks.

"Pretty good, just been spending time with friends and I have decided to start volunteering at the library", I say.

"That's cool", he says.

I stir my yogurt and take a quick bite, "How's your summer been?" I ask.

"Good, I spend most of my time chilling with friends and doing some odd jobs", he says.

"Oh", I reply. We continue making small talk, talking about our hobbies and favorite movies and music, I start to feel more relax when talking to Xavier, he isn't a complete asshole like I thought he was, sure he was involved in a lot of drama but I was beginning to think that it wasn't always his fault _'Should I ask him, the truth of what he said when he was talking to Richard'_, I think to myself.

"Xavier can I ask you something?" I ask.

"You just did", he says jokingly.

I giggle, "haha but on a serious note, on the night of the party did you and Richard talk about anything?" I ask.

"Yes", he says.

"Details please?" I ask.

Xavier sighs, "I told him what happened at the party about how you drank too much punch and that asshole was hitting on you", he says.

"That's it?" I ask.

"Yea", Xavier says although I can tell that there is more to the story.

We finish our yogurt and leave the yogurt place; we get into the car and drive to the library. We reach the library and Xavier pulls his car next to mine and turns off the ignition.

"So um, thanks for the yogurt", I say.

"Your welcome", he says.

"So, I guess I'll see you around", I say and start to get out the car.

"Kori wait", he says.

I take my hand off the door handle and turn to face him, waiting for what he has to say.

"Look, I know that you're dating Richard and you're in love with him..." he starts to say but I interrupt him.

"Xavier…I", I try to interrupt.

"Please just let me say this", he says.

"Ok", I say and wait for him to continue.

"I care about you and I want to be involved in your life, even if that means just being your friend, I want you to know that you can depend on me", he says.

"I appreciate that Xavier", I say, "I'll see you around", I say.

"Yea, see you around Kori", Xavier says.

I get out of the car and get into mine; I crank the car up and start the drive home with heavy thoughts weighing on my head as I drive.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	52. Girl Talk & Confessions

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follow, and favorites! I LOVE YOU ALL! Sorry for taking so long to update, this semester my classes have given me a lot of homework, anyway here is chapter 52 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 52: Girl Talk and Confessions

After I get home, I flop on my bed and dial Richard's number and he answers on the first ring.

"Hey Kori, what's up?" he says.

"Nothing much, I was just calling to see if you wanted to go to dinner tonight", I say.

"Sure, I'll pick you up around 7", he says.

"Ok, sounds great", I say.

"See you soon", he says and hangs up the phone.

I scroll through my contacts and dial Rachel number, "Hello", she answers.

"Rachel, can you come over? I need some girl time", I say.

Rachel sighs, "I'll be there soon", she says.

* * *

The doorbell rings, I hope off the couch and answer the door, "Rachel!" I yell and give her a hug.

"Can't…breathe", Rachel says into breathes.

"Sorry", I say, "I'm just happy to see you", I say.

Rachel steps into the house and follows me to the kitchen, "I baked cookies", I say.

"Sure I'll try one", Rachel says, "Do you have any tea?" she asks.

"Yea", I say and start fixing some herbal tea.

"So what's going on?" you sound like you needed to talk", Rachel says.

"Yea, remember at the beach party, the punch I drank was spiked and this guy got made because I threw up on his shoes and Xavier came and rescued me and took me to Richard's house", I say.

"Wow", Rachel says.

"Yea, and I went to get frozen yogurt today with Xavier and he says that he still wants to be involved in my life, even if it means just being my friend", I say.

"Wow", Rachel says, "And how do you feel about all this?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know... I feel overwhelmed", I say, "I just wish Xavier and Richard could be friends", I say.

Rachel snorts, "That's not gunna happen", Rachel says.

"I know", I say, "What should I do?" I say.

"First I think you should tell Richard", she says.

"We are going to dinner tonight, so I was going to do it then", I say.

"Good, second, I think you should stay away from Xavier", Rachel says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't trust him Kori, I don't buy into his 'just be friends' crap, this is just some new agenda he is using to get into your pants", Rachel says.

I giggle, "He isn't trying to get into my pants", I say, "I think he really likes me", I say.

Rachel sighs, "I still don't trust him", she says, "Him and the wicked witch of the west aka Babs could still be conspiring together to break you and Richard apart", she says.

"He says he doesn't talk to her anymore", I say.

"Do you believe that?" she asks.

"I'm not sure", I say.

"Until you're sure, I think you should stay away from him", she says.

"Yea, you're probably right, the last thing I want to do mess up my relationship with Richard", I say, "It's just that I know there is good in him somewhere, I've seen it", I say.

"You always see the good in people Kori, but remember Xavier also has a dark side, that's the one he chooses to portray the most", Rachel says.

I sigh and consider Rachel's words, "Thanks Rachel, it's always good to hear your advice", I say.

"Anytime", she says, "Now I need a favor", she says.

"Sure", I say.

"Gar's birthday is coming up and I want to thrown him a party", Rachel says.

I gasp, "Rachel Roth wants to throw a party!" I yell in surprise a pretend to faint.

"Ha-ha Kori", she says.

"Sure, I'll help on one condition", I say, "You let me do your hair, makeup and pick out your outfit for the party", I say.

"Fine", she says, "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this", she says.

"You won't", I clap my hands excitedly.

* * *

After some party planning with Rachel I get ready for my date with Richard, I start doing my makeup and curl my hair into soft bouncy curls. I slip on my short red dress with a sweetheart neckline and my black stilettos. The doorbell rings and I grab my purse and go downstairs to answer the door.

I open the door and Richard is there dressed in a suit, his hair spiked as always and he has a single red rose in his hand.

His eyes go wide and his mouth drop as soon as he sees me "Damn, is it my birthday?" he asks.

I giggle, "I just thought I would look nice for my man", I say and take the rose out his hand.

"Now, can you stop drooling over me because I'm ready to eat", I say teasingly.

"Yes m'am", Richard says and we laugh.

* * *

"Did I mention how beautiful and sexy you look tonight?" he says as we order or dinner at a local French restaurant.

I giggle, "Yes, many times, did I mention how much I have missed you lately", I say.

Richard kisses my hand, "I've missed you too", he says, "I know this isn't the summer you imagined", he says.

"I know, but you're doing your best and it's not like I never see you", I say.

"I wish I could see you more though", he says.

"Once school starts you'll see me all the time", I say and Richard laughs.

"So how was your day today?" he asks.

"Good, I went to the library to fill out a volunteer form", I say, "And I went to get froyo…with Xavier", I say.

Richard twitches when I say Xavier's name, "You did what?" he asks.

"Xavier was at the library and he asked if I wanted to get some froyo with him, it was the least I could do to thank you", I say.

Richard snorts, "You could have sent him a card not go on a date with him", he says.

"It wasn't a date, it felt like an awkward lunch", I say, "I just thought I would thank him personally for saving me that night", I say.

"Are you mad?" I ask, even though I feel as if I already know the answer.

"A little", he says, "But I'm glad you told me", he says.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" I ask as I put on my best puppy dog pout.

Richard face breaks into a grin, "Yes", he says.

"Yay!" I say, "I knew you couldn't resist the face", I say and Richard rolls his eyes.

"Yea, yea", he says, and I laugh as we enjoy our dinner.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? Coming up in the next chapter is Gar's birthday party! please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	53. Gar's Birthday

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 53 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 53: Gar's Birthday

"Ok, so we need party plates, cups, balloons, streamers..." Rachel continues reading the list she made for Gar's birthday party.

"What about the cake?" I ask.

"Vic is picking it up now", Rachel says.

"Good, because I'm starving", I say.

"No, cake until Gar gets there", Rachel says in a stern voice.

"Yea, yea, yea calm your tits woman", I say and Rachel scowls.

"It's a party Rachel, relax, with your precise planning everything will be fine", I say.

Rachel sighs, "Thanks, I still think I'm gunna need some herbal tea to relax, so can we just get this done?" Rachel says.

"Yes m'am", I say and salute and start putting items in the cart.

After we finish we go to the checkout line and put everything in the trunk of the car and drive to Rachel's house.

"Ok now all we have to do is decorate, set up the food table and we're done", Rachel says.

I start putting up the streamers when the doorbell rings, "Who wants cake?" Vic says as he and Bee walk through the door.

"I do!" I yell, "Miss bossy pants says we can't have any till Gar gets here but I'm starving", I say.

"Oh, good thing I brought a couple of burgers", Vic says.

"You're a life saver!"I say and grab one.

"Rachel, where do you want the cake?" Bee asks.

"Just stick it in the fridge and start decorating", Rachel says.

"Boy she is bossy", Vic says.

"She's not bossy, she is just stressed", Bee says, "She will mellow out once Gar gets here", she says.

Bee and I start decorating, while Vic starts cooking some party food when my phone rings.

"Hello", I answer.

"Please, tell me you guys are done setting up, Gar has played the same game for 2 hours", Richard says.

I giggle, "We are almost done, just give us 45 min", I say and Richard groans.

"Fine, next time Vic is babysitting Gar", Richard says and hangs up.

I shake my head and laugh and continuing decorating for the party.

"We might want to speed it up guys, Richard is getting tired of babysitting Gar", I say.

"You can't rush perfection!" Vic yells from the kitchen, "This veggie crap takes forever, I don't see how Gar eats this", Vic says.

"This is why I order pizza", Rachel says.

"Good, because I'm not eating this tofu stuff", Vic says and I laugh.

* * *

We finally finish decorating and the party guest start to arrive; I glance at my phone and see a text from Richard that they are in the driveway.

"There here! Everyone hide!" I yell.

Vic hits the light and everyone quiets down, the doorbell rings and Rachel goes to the door and answers it.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Everyone yells as Vic turns the lights back on.

"Wow!" Gar yells surprised and turns to Raven, "You did this for me?" Gar asks and Rachel nods.

"You're the best!" Gar says and kisses Rachel.

"Bow chicka wow wow", I say and Bee laughs while Rachel blushes.

The party starts and everyone is having a good time, I've never seen Gar happier and even Rachel is smiling too. I couldn't help but smile and feel so happy for them.

"Dude! You cooked the tofu, you could at least try it", Gar says to Vic.

"Hell no man, get that stuff away from me", Vic says.

"Will those two, every stop arguing?" Richard asks.

"Don't count on it", I say.

"Wanna dance?" Richard asks.

I smile, "Sure", I say and I take his hand.

* * *

_**Rachel's POV**_

Gar's party was a success, I couldn't believe I had pulled this off, my stomach was still had butterflies from the moment he walked into the door and kissed me. I glance over at Gar and he looks over at me and winks and I can't help but smile back.

"Hey beautiful", he walks over and kisses my cheek.

"Hi", I say and blush, I seemed to do that recently.

"So when do I get my birthday present?" he asks.

"Later, after the party is over", I say.

"Aww c'mon Rae, can I have it now please", Gar says and gives me a puppy dog pout.

"Fine", I say, "Follow me", I say and take Gar's hand as I navigate through the crowd and go upstairs to my room.

"Close your eyes", I say.

Gar sits on the bed and closes his eyes; I wave my hand in front of his face to make sure their clothes. I then go open my storage trunk and pull out the wrapped present.

I sit on the bed next to him, "Ok, open your eyes", I say.

"Cool! A wrapped box!" Gar says.

I roll my eyes, "Your present is in the box", I say.

"Hehe, right", Gar says and rips open the present, "Dude…" Gar says and his eyes grow wide with wonder.

"What?" I say, "You don't like it?" I ask.

"Like it... I love it!" Gar says, "I've always wanted the kinect for my Xbox", he says and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"This is the best present ever", Gar says, "Thanks Rae", Gar says.

"You're welcome", I say.

Gar leans in and kisses me, my skin tingles and soon as our lips touch, his thumb gently strokes my cheek sending the butterflies in my stomach into frenzy.

"I love you", Gar whispers against my lips.

"I love you too", I say and Gar leans in and kiss me again, he then kisses my cheek and the starts kissing my neck.

"Umm Gar", I say.

"..Yea babe", he says clearly distracted.

"As much as I'm enjoying this we should probably go back downstairs to the party", I say.

"True", Gar says and gets up and takes my hand, "Plus I think I hear my song playing and you now I'm a party animal!" Gar says and does the wiggle part of the 'Sexy and I Know It' dance.

I roll my eyes and laugh, "Let's go birthday boy", I say and tug on his hand as we head downstairs to the party.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	54. Old Flames & New Beginnings

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites I love you all! Here is chapter 54 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 54: Old Flames & New Beginnings

My alarm rings and I quickly hit the snooze button, I am still exhausted from Gar's birthday party yesterday. After sitting in bed for another 10 minutes I finally get up and get ready for today. School was starting next week and I still had plenty to do. I get up and go to my bathroom to brush my teeth, shower and get dressed for today. After I finish showering I slip on some shorts and a tank to quickly put on my shoes and brush my hair.

I grab my purse and run downstairs, "Bye Mom!" I yell.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" my mom asks.

"I overslept, I'm supposed to go shopping with Bee today and I want to surprise Richard and take him out to lunch", I say.

"That sounds nice, I hope you have fun", my mom says.

"Thanks", I say, "I was hoping that I could borrow you debit card for some new school clothes", I plead.

My mom frowns, "Do you think I'm made of money?" she asks.

"Yes, isn't that what MOM stands for", I say and laugh.

My mom rolls her eyes, "Very funny Kori", she says, "You can use it but you have a fifty dollar budget", she says.

"Works for me, thanks mom!" I say and kiss her cheek, "Bye"; I say and leave the house.

I get in my car and start the drive to Wayne Enterprises; I park my car and enter the building. The receptionist immediately recognizes me and hand me a visitors pass. I go to the elevators and click the button to Richard's floor.

The elevator opens and I walk out and head toward Richard's office, as I approach his office I freeze as I see Richard in his office with a very pretty blonde girl sitting on his desk as she talks to Richard I notice her, pushing out her chest too much, she laughs and flip her hair back and leans a little too close to Richard.

I walk toward his office in fury and open the door, Richard and the mysterious chick are still oblivious that I am in the room, I clear my throat, and Richard and the girl turn to me and look surprise.

"Kori, I was expecting you to stop by today", Richard says.

"Well, I thought I would surprise you but I didn't know I had to make an appointment to see my boyfriend", I say bitterly.

"Oh Richard", the girl says as she gets up and pulls her too short skirt down, "I didn't know you have a girlfriend", she says as she looks at me up and down with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yes he does", I say, "Your fake plastic butt was sitting in front of my photo", I say and smirk.

The girl face twitches in anger and I raise an eyebrow challenging her to a comeback.

Richard clears his throat, "Maybe we should talk later Alexa", he says.

"Ok", she says and gives me one last evil look before turning to Richard, "See you late Dick", she says and winks seductively as she sashes' out of the room.

I fold my arms together, "So, what's going on with you and that whore?" I ask.

Richard shakes his head, "Nothing Kori, she is just an old friend", he says.

"Old friends huh please, she practically wanted to jump your bones before I walked in", I say.

Richard sighs, "We hooked up a couple of times, but that was ancient history", he says.

"Not to her", I say and frown.

Richard sighs, "Kori, there's nothing to worry about", he says, "So what do you have planned for us today?" he asks.

"Nothing, just forget", I say and leave his office without another word.

* * *

I drive to the mall still pissed; I park my car, get out and slam the door shut in frustration. My phone rings its Richard calling, I hit ignore and walk toward the mall, I make my way to the food court and meet Bee and Rachel in front of the pizza parlor.

"Hey Kori!" Bee says.

"Hey", I grumble.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Rachel says.

"Probably PMS", Bee says.

"If you mean PMS as in Pissed off at Men Syndrome than yes", I say.

"Uh oh, I have a feeling we are going to need to sit down for this one", Bee says.

We order our pizza and sit down at one of the tables.

"So spill", Bee says.

"I went to Richard's office to surprise him and there was some leggy-big chested blonde in his office", I say, "She was totally flirting with him and practically wanted to jump his bones", I say.

Bee shakes her head, "That hussie", she says.

"I know right and she acted all innocent, like she didn't know Richard had a girlfriend even though she was clearly sitting in front of one of my pictures on his desk", I say.

"Wow", Bee says.

"What did Richard do?" Rachel asks.

"Nothing really, he said they were old friends but they had hooked up a couple of times in the past but that it was ancient history", I say.

"What do you think?" Rachel asks.

I sigh, "I don't know…I'm so tired of all these surprise visits from girls of Richard's pasts", I say.

"Yea, I would be too", Bee says.

"It's not like he can stop it Kori, Dick is good looking, rich and powerful there are always going to be gold diggers around", Rachel says.

"I know, I know, it just it makes me feel…..insecure, like one of his past girlfriends are going to come in and steal him away from me", I say.

"That's ridiculous", Bee says.

"Yea, besides none of those girls where his actually girlfriends, they were just hookups", Rachel says.

"I think you need to talk to Richard and tell him how you feel", Bee says.

I sigh, "I will, but right now I just want to shop and eat my feelings", I say and Bee and Rachel laugh.

* * *

I leave the mall and decide to call Richard, "Kori! Listen I'm sorry I —"he starts to say but I interrupt him.

"Listen can we talk", I say.

"Sure, come by the Manor", he says.

"Ok, I will be there soon", I say and hang up the phone.

I reach Wayne Manor and walk up the huge steps and knock on the door.

Richard opens the door and lets me in, "Hey", he says and I notice a worried look on his face.

"Hi", I say.

"You still want to talk", he says.

"Yea you mind if we talk in your room", I say.

"Ok", Richard says.

We reach Richard's room and I flop on the bed and Richard sits down next to me.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the office today", he says, "Kara crossed the line, she was being too flirty I should have seen it", he says.

"It's ok", I say, "I guess I overreacted", I say, "It's just that when I see you with your past hookups I feel a bit insecure", I say.

"What?" Richard says.

I sigh, "I'm always afraid that one day one of them is going to steal you away from me", I say.

"That never going to happen Kori", he says and reaches for my hand, "I never cared about them at all Kori", he says.

"I'm madly in love with you and see myself spending the rest of my life with you", he says.

Tears start to form in my eyes, "Really", I say.

"Yes", Richard says.

"That's so sweet", I say and wipe the tears in my eyes.

Richard runs his thumb across my cheek, "Why are you crying?" he asks.

"Because I am so unbelievably happy right now", I say and laugh.

Richard smiles, "That's how I feel everyday when I'm with you", he says.

I smile and lean in and give him a kiss, "I love you", I say.

"I love you too", he says, "Do you want to spend the night here?" he asks.

"What?" I ask surprised.

"I want you to spend the night with me, I just want to hold you and not let you go", he says.

"I wish I could but my parents would never let me do that", I say.

"I'll take care of that", he says, "All you have to do is say yes", he says.

I smile, "Yes", I say.

Richard smiles and asks Rachel to cover for me, Richard and I end up talking and watching movies. It starts getting late, I start to change to one Richard old t-shirts and use one of his spare toothbrushes to brush my teeth. I then climb into bed with Richard he wraps his arm around me and holds me close as I drift off into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	55. Finale

**A/N:Here it is folks, the final chapter of Love, School, and Randomness! It takes place 6 months later at Graduation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 55: Finale

_6 months later_

I smooth out my cap and gown and sit up in my seat. I couldn't believe that I was finally graduating. I glance back at the row behind me, Richard catches my eye and winks and I smile back. The valedictorian finally finishes their speech and its time for the principal to start calling names. _'Pomp and Circumstance'_ starts to blare on the speakers as we stand up and begin to walk toward the stage.

"Kori Anders", the principal calls my name, I hear cheers from the crowd and look up and see my parents and brothers cheering wildly I give them a quick wave before getting my diploma.

"Congratulations", the principal says while shaking my hand he then hands me my diploma.

"Thank you", I say and take my diploma, I then walk past the stage to get my picture taken.

After I get my photo and, I then take my seat, the principals continues calling names when he starts naming people with the last name beginning with G, this catches my attention.

"Richard Grayson", the principals says while I clap widely as Richard walks up and gets his diploma.

Richard shakes the principal's hand and get's his diploma, he then waves to the crowd as he leaves the stage. I focus on the graduation when I hear someone sit next to me.

"Richard! Go back to your seat!" I hiss, "You'll get in trouble", I say.

"Psh, please what are they going to do take away my diploma?" Richard says, "This school can't wait to get rid of me", he says, "Besides I missed you", he says and reaches for my hand.

"I missed you too, it's not my fault my mom scheduled and a spa day", I say.

"It was worth it, you look more radiant than ever", Richard says and I blush.

"Hey! You can't sit there" and assistant principals says and starts to make his way over to us.

"That's my cue", Richard says and gives me a quick kiss on the lips before returning to his seat.

* * *

Graduation is finally over; I scan the lobby of the arena looking for my parents.

"Kori! Kori! Over here", my mom yells.

I run over and give my mom a huge hug, "Oh I'm so proud of you sweetie", she says and wipes a couple of tears from her eyes.

"Mom don't cry, your gunna make me start crying", I say as I feel tears in my eye.

My dad hands me a bouquet of roses, "We're so proud of you kiddo, you've grown up into a beautiful young woman", my dad says.

"Thanks dad", I say and give him a hug.

"Yea congrats sis", Ry says, "Now you can finally move out and I can have your room", Ry says.

"Ow!" He says as my mom pinches him and I laugh.

"Serves you right Ry, but I still love you", I say and give him a hug.

"So where are we eating dinner? I'm starving", my dad says.

"Um actually, I was hoping we could postpone dinner, so I can go to Richard's grad party tonight", I say.

My dad sighs, "Fine, I need a nap anyway", he says.

"Yes! Thank you!" I say and give my parents a huge hug.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow", I say and run away quickly before my parents argue over when my curfew is.

I scan through the crowd and find Richard; I reach out and hug him from behind wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Whoa", he says and turns around but I am too quick and move in front of him.

I give him a long lingering his on his lips which takes him by surprise, "Someone is in a good mood", Richard says and leans in for another kiss.

"Eh em", Bruce clears his throat, "We're still here you know", he says referring to him and Alfred.

"Sorry", I say and blush with embarrassment.

"Hi Mr. Wayne... and Hi Alfred", I say and give a shy wave.

"Congratulations Miss Kori", Alfred says, "This must be a very happy moment for you", he says.

"It is and thank you Alfred", I say and give him a hug.

"Yea, Congrats Kori", Bruce says.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne", I say.

Bruce then turns to Richard, "Anyway about the party, don't destroy my house and stay out of the west wing", he says sternly.

"I know, I know", Richard says annoyed.

"Good, let's go Alfred", he says and him and Alfred leaves.

"Ready to go?" Richard asks.

"Yea, let's go party", I say and take his hand as we leave the arena.

* * *

As we arrive at Wayne Manor the party is in full swing, everyone is having a great time and relaxing.

"There they are!" Vic says, "Took you guys long enough", he says.

"Traffic was a mother", Richard says.

"Right, well grab a drink and join the fun", Vic says.

'_Scream'_ by Usher starts to play over the speakers, I let out a happy shriek, "Let's dance", I say and grab Richard's hand and drag him to the dance floor. We start dancing to the music, I let loose and sway my hips to the music as I dance with Richard. After a couple of songs I am exhausted.

"I need some air!" I yell and Richard nods, He then takes me outside to the pool. The pool is less crowded since most people are still inside. As we get out back, I notice that all my best friends are lounging by the pool.

"Hey guys, I haven't seen you all night", I say and give Rachel and Gar a hug.

"Yea, we needed some air, it was a little too crowded in there, even Gar got tired", Rachel says.

Richard and I sit in one of the beach chairs and I stare into the pool. A smile creeps on my face as a new idea pops into my head.

"Hey Rachel, can you come inside with me for a sec?" I ask.

"Sure", she says and gets up from her chair. As soon as she is close enough I reach out and push her into the pool.

Rachel screams in shock as she lands in the pool, "Kori! What the hell!" She yells as she swims to the surface and everyone laughs.

"Dude that was epic!" Gar says and laughs even more.

"Why don't you join her", Vic says and lifts Gar up and throws him into the pool.

"Woo-hoo!" I yell as I jump in after them, I then swim to the surface, "C'mon guys, its fun!" I say.

Richard jumps in after me, followed by Bee and Vic.

We splash around a bit and start playing Marco Polo, even though Rachel was mad at first I notice she has begun to relax and enjoy herself.

We all laugh after Gar loses Marco Polo for the fifth time; we all decide to get out of the pool. Richard gets us some towels, food, and drinks from inside as we all sit around the pool and talk.

"I can't believe high school is over, I'm gunna miss seeing you guy's everyday", I say.

"Yea, everything changes now", Vic says.

"Except us, we'll always be friends", Gar says.

"Yea, always", Richard says.

**A/N: This is the end of my first fanfiction Love, School, and Randomness. Although the ending of this story was a little sooner than I expected and whether people thought it was boring or not, I still enjoyed writing this story from beginning to end. I want to thank , 2vamp4u, AmandaLee31, BlueRaven105, Chuck Norris Babe, CryingYourName, Egyptiandude990, Hey-wazup-stalker, Imxsuchxaxrobstarx, Inferno326, Isabel4014, Kasamiraa, LittleStarfire,McFoxy,MickChick125,MiniRoseHathawayXOXO, Mintylove-Kristina, NerdyJenny96, Noah Rhodes, PandoraStar123, Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234, Prodigy-14, ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead, RobStarism, Robstarforever2017, Serena M00N, Silvermoon4481, Skittless4ever, Starfire1997, TheGirlWithTheCurls10, Thegirlwhodaredtosmile, TwilightRideForever, XXHotSparklesXX, XXStarfireXXRobinXX, XxMickey-luv-uxX, XxXAmyLeeForeverXxX, .14, babytiger5360, cRaZieSt aNgEl eVeR, dawnbrightstars, emmausgirl94, hoangduy, jaqui101, jezzagurl, juliananorena10, kimminightwing, lilmizzjay, marvinsroom69, mermaidmelodylover, nikitommo, oceanblue22, oreomaure, rosachica08, slytheringirl4life, somstar0922, sweet dreadful love, teentitansluver, teentitansluver, vamplover87.9, whenyousmile13 and all my guest reviewers for their continued support. I love you all!**

**I hope you enjoyed my story and I hope you read more of my stories in the future. Also check out the sequel to this story, its titled, Forever and Always.**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


End file.
